My Little Pony: Hunt For The Alicorns
by Allenfairytail
Summary: For hundreds of years, the Alicorn race have been on the verge on extinction. There hasn't been a male Alicorn to be spotted. However, all that would change when a mysterious figure came to Ponyville. Along the way, they will discover an growing evil that is planing to destroy this would. Can the main six saved the world from total damnation and destruction? OC Accepted On Forum.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: This is my first M rated story and I hope you all enjoy it. Here is the stuff I want to point out in the story:**_

_**Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor, Suspense and Supernatural.**_

_**Explicit: Blood, Gore, Violence, War, Profanity, and Sex (Because of Mating Season)**_

_**Story type: A mysterious cloaked hooded figure was found in the middle of Evergreen Forest, searching for the fate of the Alicorn race and try to figured out a way to revive and restore the Alicorn's race to it's former numbers and glory.**_

_**Quick Note: Snowflake is my oc and there are a few shocking secrets that would be revealed during the story. Also, This story is being co-created with Najee (a very close friend of mine who is the author of "My Little Nightmare: Darkness is Magic". Check his story out! It's very interesting! And It's an oc story.), Auto-Assist (Another very close friend of mine and the very person who helped me inproved my writing skills. And for that, I thank you my dear brony brother. Check out his stories as well, especially his new MLP story project called Battle Ball. It's an oc story as well.) and (A cool brony fan and close friend of mine as well). Thanks for taking and risking your guys's time to help me with the scenes in the story. Without you guys, I would be lost and this story wouldn't be possible. So, I thank you and this story is dedicated to you guys. **_

_**Now, enjoy this story my fellow readers!**_

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Hooded Figure**

Equestria, a land inhabited by magical talking ponies and other sapient animals. Equestria is co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Deep within the Equestria terrin near the grassy forest called Everfree Forest, there is a brown colored cottage filled with small, cute and harmless animals and being taken care of from a female pony that possesed Pale, light grayish gold coat, swan-like wings that matches her coat, long Pale, light grayish rose mane, Moderate cyan eyes and a tail that matches the color of her mane. The cuite mark on the female pony is three butterflies with cyan bodies and pink wings.

That female pony is Fluttershy and she is a Pegasus. She's in charge of taking care of the animals in the Everfree Forest and seemed to enjoy being an animal caretaker. Fluttershy smiled warmly as the various forest animals around her ate the food she had provided. She heard the faint sound of metal clanking against metal. Ignoring the sound, she continued to tend to the animals.

After a few moments later however, the sound was too loud to ignore. Fluttershy wheeled around to see the shape of a pony clad in dark blue armor walking towards her with a sword strapped on its back. The pink-maned pegasus shrunk down as the pony approached.

The figure lifted its head, and made a sniffing sound. A moment later, it turned to Fluttershy.

"You're not... No." the figure turned to the treeline. "In there. Stay behind me, I'm sensing magic from inside the Everfree Forest..."

"W-what?" Fluttershy asked, adjusting her posture slightly.

"Something in there..." The pony replied, drawing his blade, "Has access to powerful magic I haven't seen in years. Stick behind me."

Fluttershy could soon see another figure just past the treeline. A cloaked hooded figure, from what she saw. The figure stopped just past the last tree.

"Hello?" Fluttershy called out. A moment later, the pony collapsed.

The armored pony stepped forward, keeping his sword raised.

After a moment, the armored pony sheathed his weapon. "He's out cold." The pony glanced back at Fluttershy. "Go get help. I'll handle this until then."

Fluttershy gave a meek nod, and took off towards town. The armored pony stepped closer to the fallen figure. A moment later, the pony on the ground snapped back to reality with a sharp gasp. The armored pony gave a slight chuckle, and a glow under his mask began to fade.

"Have a nightmare?" the armored pony asked with a bit of smugness.

The cloaked pony rose to his hooves. "W-where am I? Who are you?"

The armored pony paused. "Ponyville... Broken Sword... and you?"

The cloaked hooded figured blinked. "Snowflake..."

A moment later, a crowd of ponies rushed to the scene. And Broken Sword stood up as the group Fluttershy had collected neared. The armor-clad stallion stepped silently to the side, while letting the mares circled around the fallen figure.

"Who is he?"

"What is he doing here?"

"What's wrong with him?"

Broken Sword slammed a hoof down onto the ground, and a pulse of magic shot out from his hooves and dissipated into the dirt.

"I would be cautious if I were you." Broken Sword said, glaring at the group. "You do not know what you have in your mitts."

"What?" Twilight asked. "Who are you?" Twilight Sparkle is a female unicorn that possesses Pale, light grayish mulberry coat, long Moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks mane and tail, Moderate violet eyes and a medium length horn that matches the color of her coat, sticking out of her mane. Twilight's cutie mark is a pink-purple six pointed star surrounded by 5 small white stars.

"Somepony who knows dangerous magic when I see it." Broken Sword glanced around the group, and his gaze fell upon Rarity. Like Twilight Sparkle, Rarity is a female unicorn who had Light gray coat, Moderate indigo, and on the shadowed side, a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry mane and tail, Moderate azure eyes and a medium length horn that matches the color of her coat, sticking out of her mane. Her cuite mark is three lozenge diamonds. Finally, Rarity had Light cornflower bluish gray eyeshadow.

The armor-clad pony took a deep bow. "Milady. We shall meet again. Be careful with that one. I guarantee he will shock you." And the armor-clad pony turned and paced off in the opposite direction, leaving Rarity with a slight blush.

"Well, that was..." Twilight began.

"Weird." Rainbow Dash finished. Rainbow Dash is a female pegasus like Fluttershy. She had Very light cerulean coat, swan-like wings that matches her coat just like Fluttershy, Moderate cerise eyes and Light brilliant red, Light brilliant vermillion, Light gold, Moderate sap green, Brilliant cornflower blue, Moderate violet stripe mane and tail. Her mane and tail, as her name heavily implies, have an appearance of a rainbow. Her cutie mark is a blue-yellow-red stripe lightning bolt with cloud.

After the armored pony trotted away, the mares turned their attention towards the figure on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Pinkie asked.

Snowflake nodded. "Yes, fine. Just... A bit tired."

"You look more than a bit tired, dear." Rarity added.

"You look like a hydra chewed you up and spat you out." Rainbow Dash chimed in.

Snowflake gave a grunt of effort as he tried to rise up to his hooves. He stopped halfway, on his knees.

"Come on, we've got a hospital in town. I think they can patch you up, mister..." Twilight began.

"Snowflake, my name's Snowflake." Snowflake replied.

"Alright. Come on, let's get you fixed up."

_**Author's Note: That's it for the first chapter. What would happened now? Stay tuned. Also, this is an OC Story and if you have an oc you like to to be in this story, sumbit it to my forum. The is name of this story. However, for some reason, it doesn't show up when some people search it on this website (I don't know why either). **_

_**However, there's another way to get there. Type in My Little Pony: Hunt For The Alicorns Forums on Google. The first two links should take you there. If not, PM me, but don't submit your oc's in the reviews. This is for the old readers and newcommers alike. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Hello everybody. This is the second chapter! I'll try to update as fast as possible, like 2 and if I get lucky, 3 times per week.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**_

**Chapter 2: Injuries**

The six mares exchanged glances at the limping and cloaked stranger that walked beside them. Rarity leaned over to Twilight.

"Do you suppose he's alright?" She whispered.

"He's still walking, so he must be." Twilight replied.

Pinkie Pie bounced up beside Snowflake. Pinkie Pie is a female earth pony that has Pale, light grayish raspberry coat, Brilliant raspberry mane and tail and Light cerulean eyes. Pinkie Pie's cutie mark is two blue balloons with yellow strings and one yellow balloon with a blue string. "Hay mister, could you take off your hood?"

Snowflake dropped his hood. "Okay?" With his hood dropped, the main six stared and look what Snowflake looks like: Snowflake had bleached white coat, pale blue-white iris eyes, that matched the color of a "high mountain glacier" and possessed very long aquamarine mane with a sea green color stripe located in the middle of both his mane and his tail. His mane is very long, even in unicorn standards. In fact, so long that his mane covers his left side of his face and covered his left eye. Unlike most ponies, his ears are pointed down and Snowflake has 4 jewelry on all four of his hooves; 2 gold rings with light emerald jewels and 2 slightly dark grayish silver rings with slightly dark grayish emerald jewels. They are saw a horn sticking out his mane, which proves that Snowflake is a unicorn.

Pinkie nodded happily, and bounced back to her place. Twilight paused for a moment.

"You're a unicorn?"

Snowflake nodded quickly. "Uh, yeah."

The group silently walked to the hospital.

"So, mister... Snowflake..." Nurse Redheart said, looking at a clipboard. "What happened to you?" Nurse Redheart is a earth pony who has Light gray coat, Light amaranthish gray mane and Brilliant sapphire blue eyes. Her cutie mark is a red cross with a pink heart in each corner.

Snowflake froze. "It's a long story, but..."

**-Meanwhile In Everfree Forest-**

"Bah... That's the last of these annoying bugs..." A deep grunted voice said. The grunted voice happens to be a male pegasus with long light pink mane with streaks of lighter pink running through it, pulled back into a pony tail and a tail that matched his mane color and his eyes are rosy colored, much like Rainbow Dash's eye colour. Unlike most ponies, his body Is twice the size in both weight and height and his body coat is light grey in color. He is also skinny and because he's a pegasus, he possesses two sets of swan like wings but unlike most pegasus, his wings are twice the size along with his body.

That male pegasus goes by the name Valkerye. He have been in the Everfree Forest for quite sometime and for a good reason; he was looking for someone that he was separated while on their way to their destination.

"Damn that boy for not listening to me... " Valkerye mumbled under his breathe as he cursed himself in anger or guilt for being separated from his friend. Valkerye decided to calm down a little and continue to find his friend. After a while of walking , he spotted a glimpse of Fluttershy's cottage.

"Ahh... I see a house over there." Valkerye spoke as he begin to walker faster, hopefully the owner would be there. When he got closer to the cottage, he noticed that the road continued on towards a nearby village up ahead. Instead of asking the owner of this cottage to help, Valkerye decided to head towards the village up ahead.

Valkerye begin to sigh. "I hope that boy is at that village... cause if not, I can forsee that this will be a **VERY **long day looking for him..."

**-Back At The Hospital-**

"Hmmm... these x-rays does show that your front left hoof and back right hoof are badly sprained..." Nurse Redheart spoke as she looked at the x rays.

"That explains why I was staggering when I walked." Snowflake replied.

"Indeed it does." Nurse Redheart said. She then checked Snowflake's body to see if there's any bruises or scraps. After a minute of inspecting Snowflake, Nurse Redheart begin to write down on her clipboard.

She then made eye contact with Snowflake. "Well mister Snowflake, looks like your fine for the time being."

Snowflake smiled. "That's good to know." Snowflake tried to get off the mobile mattress.

But before he could get to his hooves, Redheart stopped him. "Now hold on. Your front left and back right hooves need to heal so you can walk normally. Stay right there mister Snowflake. I'll go get you some bandages and 2 casts."

Snowflake nodded and Nurse Redheart left the room, leaving Snowflake alone in the room. As Snowflake begin to wonder in his mind, he then looked outside a got good view of the rest of the village.

_"Wow... this place looks nice... It's been a long time that stepped upon a village that is not abandoned nor destroyed..."_ Snowflake thought.

Soon afterwards, Nurse Redheart came back inside the room, carrying sheets of bandages and 2 sets of casts. "Okay Snowflake, lay down on the cot for me."

Snowflake listened to Nurse Redheart and layed down on the cot. Redheart begin to wrapped the bandages on his front left hoof, then moved to his back right hoof. With the bandages on him, Redheart then put the 2 casts on him tightly and to adjusted it so the cast can be comfortable for him.

With Snowflake nicely patched up, Nurse Redheart begin to speak. "Okay mister Snowflake. You are nicely patched up."

Snowflake begin to stand up and feel the casts and bandages onto him. "Thank you Nurse Redheart."

Redheart let out a smile in reponse of Snowflake's graditude. "No problem Snowflake. For the time being, try not to run or walk alot. Don't get into fights or brawls that often either as well. If your the type of pony to get into alot brawls that is."

Snowflake nodded his head. "I'll keep that in mind Redheart."

"And with that being said, your ready to go Snowflake." Redheart happily said. "OH! I almost forgot! Here, you would need this." Redheart then gave Snowflake a metal cane. "This will help you walk."

Snowflake took the cane with graditude. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome." Redheart replied.

Snowflake got off the cot and left the room, being escorted out to the lobbt with nurse Redheart. As he slowly walked towards the lobby, he saw more patients who are being well cared for and well-fed. Just being in the hospital made Snowflake's memories to resurface. Memories that Snowflake wanted to forget. Snowflake begin to feel very pale and sick as he walked through the hospital.

Finally, Snowflake and Redheart managed to reached to the lobby. Snowflake was surpirsed to see the main six still in the lobby, waiting for him. It tocuhed him that the people who saved and helped him didn't leave him. Upon the main six spotting Snowflake, they came up to him and Redheart.

As he was getting surrounded by the mares, Snowflake begin to speak to them. "You guys... stayed... and wait for me... all this time...?"

Pinkie Pie was the first one to speak. "Of course silly dilly!"

"Thanks you guys... for helping me..." Snowflake said, as he try to maintain his balance on his newly received cane.

"It was no trouble dear." Rarity replied with a smile.

"Is partner going to be okay?" Applejack asked. Like Pinkie Pie, Applejack is a earth pony who had Light brilliant gamboge coat, Moderate sap green eyes and Pale, light grayish olive mane and tail and both of them were tied into a ponytail. She also wore a brown cowboy hat. Applejack's cutie mark is three simple red apples.

Redheart nodded her head spoke to the main six with caution. "Snowflake is going be okay for the moment. All he needs is some rest and make sure not to let him move alot or run at all."

All of the main six nodded their heads. "Lastly..." Redheart continued. "...try to refrian Snowflake to get into any kinds of rough housing."

"Rough housing?" Pinke Pie asked.

"Like getting into fights, brawls or any rough activities." Redheart replied.

Twilight nodded her head. "Got it."

"Okay. With that said, I bid you guys good day. Take care of yourself Snowflake." Redheart said as she left the lobby to help with the other patients.

Snowflake begin to move nice and slowly, with his cane helping to keep him up on his hooves with the main six accompanied him. Soon, they exited the hospital and begin to walk into town until...

"AHHH! Valkerye-sama!"

_**That's it for chapter 2 everyone. Thanks you for supporting me and keep on reading cause this is starting to get interesting.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Luckily, I had enough time to make chapter 3. Since it's labor day weekend, I get the day off from class, which allowed me to make this chapter and hopfully, if I'm busy looking for a job in the meantime this week, I can updated 3 and if I'm lucky enough, 4 chapters. Here's chapter 3 everyone.**_

**Chapter 3: Conflicted Feelings**

Valkerye's head shot up as he heard his name being called, and turned around to see Snowflake accompanyed with the main six. Upon seeing Snowflake in casts and bandages, he started to speak. "BUCK! Finally found you boy! And no calling me Valkerye-sama, been a very long time since I've ever been called that."

Snowflake detect the annoyance and anger in Valkerye's voice and realized that he made Valkerye upset. Snowflake felt really bad and looked down in guilt. "I'm sorry..."

"S'alright, just brings up some memories I'd very much rather forget." Valkerye replied as he sighed and tried to calm down a bit. Valkerye then looked back at Snowflake. "Anyway, what happened to you? Why are you in casts and bandages?"

"The fall terribly sprained both left front hoof and my back right hoof." Snowflake replied in a heavily sigh.

"Ahhh... I see... Well, I'm glad that I've found you before things could've gotten worse." Valkerye then looked behind Snowflake and spotted the main six. "Why, hello there mares. Are you the ones that helped this reckless colt?"

"HEY! I AM _NOT_ RECKLESS!" Snowflake shouted in anger, openly feeled insulted from Valkerye calling him reckless.

"Why, yes we mister." Pinkie Pie replied with a smile, while looking at Valkerye. "Wow, your very tall!"

Valkerye couldn't help to chuckle a bit upon Pinkie Pie's acknowledging his height. "Ahh... I know... I get that alot. Anyway, thanks for saying this helpless colt."

"VALKERYE! I'M NOT HELPLESS _EITHER_!" Snowflake again shouted upon telling the mares that saved him, helpless.

Valkerye ignored Snowflake and continue to talk to the main six. Snowflake saw Valkerye ignoring him, causing Snowflake to rolled his eye in fustration.

_"Great... Valkerye is ignoring me... I bet he's telling the mares more lies... AAARRRGGGGGHHHH! Now their going to think that I'm nothing but a child!"_ Snowflake angrily thought.

Just as he was about to interrupt the conversation that Valkerye and the main six were having, Snowflake noticed that Valkerye turned to him so he can speak. "Ahh, Snowflake. So glad you can joined us."

Snowflake huffed a bit. "The pleasure is all mine..." Snowflake replied back with strong sarcasm in his tone. He then turned to the main six that saved him. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's no trouble dear." Rarity replied.

"I haven't caught your guys's names. My name is Snowflake." Snowflake said as he introduced himself to the main six.

Twilight was the first to reply. "Oh! Your Right! We haven't introduced ourselfs. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

Snowflake nodded his head. "Pleasure to meet you Twilight Sparkle."

Just as he was about to turn to the other main six, all of a sudden he saw a pink blur and next thing he knew, a set of blue eyes were staring right in his face. Snowflake, now feeling a little uncomfortable and awkward for being so close to Pinkie Pie, begin to speak. "Uh... And you are...?"

"I'M PINKIE PIE SILLY FILLY! I NEED TO THROW YOU A PARTY SINCE YOUR NEW HERE!" Pinkie Pie replied with a smile and in a jolly and happy mood. "And for a unicorn, you're so cute!" Pinkie pie added.

Upon hearing Pinkie Pie called him "cute", Snowflake turned pink in embarrassment begin to feel a bit nervous. "Uh... t-thanks...?"

"Pinkie stop scaring him." Twilight said.

Pinkie Pie nodded her head and bounced back to her friends.

Applejack walked up to Snowflake so she can introduced herself. "Well howdy there Snowflake! I'm Applejack!" She said with a thick southern accent. She extended her hoof and Snowflake shook it.

"Nice to meet you Applejack." Snowflake greeted as he shook her hoof. Snowflake then turned to the next pony, which it was Rarity.

"Why hello darling. So glad that your okay." She said with an accent that closely sounds European or Mid-Atlantic.

"Hello. And you are...?" Snowflake spoke.

"Rarity."

"Rarity... Wow... excused me for saying this but you have a very nice name." Snowflake added.

Rarity turned pink, flattered of Snowflake's comment. "Thank you Snowflake...You flattered me..."

"S-Sorry... didn't mean to embarrassed you.." Snowflake said as he tried to apologize.

"No need to apologize dear." Rarity reply with a smile.

Snowflake shrugged a bit. "Well okay... If you say so..." Snowflake then turn and looked at Rainbow Dash.

Snowflake let out a small smile. "Hello there."

"Hello! I'm Rainbow Dash! Equestrian's fastest Pegasus and only able to perform the Sonic Rain boom." She said with pride in her tone.

"Ahh... I see... Well, nice to meet you Rainbow Dash and I hope I would see you do the Sonic Rain boom." Snowflake said with a small hint of enthusiasm.

Rainbow Dash smiled brightly by Snowflake's enthusiasm to see her do the Sonic Rain Boom. "Nice meeting you too Snowflake!"

Snowflake then turned to the last pony who have been hiding behind the other mares and her mane: Fluttershy. Seeing that Fluttershy has been hiding her face behind her mane the whole time, Snowflake decided to approached Fluttershy slowly and speak to her with soft and tenderness. "So your the one that Broken Sword mentioned about when you and him found me..."

Fluttershy didn't say a word and nodded her head slowly. Snowflake let out a soft and tender smile at her. "You saved me... and for that...Thank you..."

Fluttershy begin to turned red from Snowflake showing gratitude. "I-It's w-was nothing..." Fluttershy managed to speak, with her tone disappearing at the end of her sentence.

"Fluttershy..." Twilight spoke, trying to get Fluttershy to intruduced herself. "Introduced yourself..."

Snowflake heard Fluttershy's name being called. "So your name is Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy slowly nodded her head. Snowflake then raised his eyebrow a bit. "That's a very unique and cute name you have Fluttershy."

Fluttershy's blush deepens upon Snowflake's comment until her whole face was completely red as a tomato and hide her embarrassing face with her pink mane. Snowflake noticed this and try to apologize for embarrassing her. "I'm sorry Fluttershy... I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..."

"No no... your fine..." Fluttershy managed to reply back.

Snowflake let out a sigh in relief. "Oh... good..."

"Yeah don't worry about it Snowflake. Fluttershy always act this way." Twilight Sparkle spoke up.

Snowflake couldn't help but to scratched his chin upon hearing what Twilight said. "Really now...?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head. "Yep."

"I hope we can become friends and get along..." Fluttershy said as she let out a small and timidily smile.

Snowflake smiled back. "I hope we can get along too Fluttershy."

Pinkie Pie begin to look at Valkerye. "What's your name mister?"

Valkerye let out a smile. "Call me Valkerye little ones." He then got out his pocketwatch and looked at the time. "Wow... it's already late in the afternoon. Well mares, love to stay and chat a bit more, but me and Snowflake need to resumed our errands today." Valkerye then turned to Snowflake. " Come on boy, let's go."

"Okay Valkerye." Snowflake said as he slowly followed Valkerye to their destination.

"You have a good day now mares!" Valkerye shouted to the main six as he waved. Snowflake then waved as well.

"It was nice meeting you!"

The main six waved and said their goodbyes as well and went back to their daily routines. As Snowflake and Valkerye walked together, Valkerye begin to speak. "I see you made some interesting friends my boy."

Snowflake replied with a normal look. "Yeah...I have." Snowflake then trailed off a bit. "Where are we going now?"

"To a nearby inn so we can can rest for the day. We've been walking all morning and most of the afternoon." Valkerye replied.

After a while of walking, they finally reached the towns's inn. They entered the inn and suprisenly, the inn isn't filled with many ponies. Valkerye went to up to the desk. "Hello my good sir."

The pony at the front desk who happened to be a male earth pony, smiled as he was greeted. "Hello there sir. What can I do for you today?"

"I like to have a room for 2 people." Valkerye replied.

"Ahh, sure! How long are you staying?" The earth pony asked.

"For only 2 days my good sir." Valkerye replied.

The earth pony nodded his head. "Okay then! That'll would be 120 bits."

Valkerye reached his knacksack with his left hoof and bring out his bits and gave the amount to the male earth pony. "Here you go."

"Thank you sir. Here are you room keys. Your guys's room is 112, the far left upstairs." The earth pony said as he gave Valkerye 2 room keys. "You two enjoy your stay!"

Valkerye and Snowflake thanked the earth pony and walked upstairs, where their room would be. After a minute of walking, Valkerye and Snowflake finally found their room. Valkerye unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a nice decorated room with 2 beds and the sheets and blankets were clean and stainless, a nice big t.v. sitting on in the front of the 2 bed and there was a small table next to the room's window. There is also a bathroom and next to the air conditioner is a mini refrigerator.

"Ahh... finally we can rest." Snowflake spoke as he let out a hugh sigh. He then turned to Valkerye. "Want the air conditioner to be turned on Valkerye?"

"You can if you want to. Me, I'm going out to the pub and have a nice drink." Valkerye replied.

Snowflake raised his eye brow a bit. "Oh?"

Valkerye nodded his head. "Yeah my boy. I'll see you later. Try to get plenty of rest. Especially now that you have two badly sprained hooves."

"Okay Valkerye. I'll see you later too. Be careful alright." Snowflake said and with that, Valkerye waved his hoof to Snowflake, gave him the spare room and some bits in case he wanted to get something to eat and left. Upon seeing the door shut, Snowflake walked to an empty bed that that was on the ride side of the room next to the window and air conditioner and slowly but gentliy, he climbed on the mattress.

Snowflake laid on his back so he can relax and to relaxed his sprained hooves and let it naturally heal. He then put his metal cane aside. After a while staring at the celling, Snowflake begin to feel a little tired and he let out a yawn. He then slowly closed his eyes and soon afterwards, fell asleep.

_**WOW! That took alot out of me... Sorry for the late update... Had to important stuff like school. Since it's the weekend now, I'll try to update much faster now. See you in the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Since it's the weekend, I can finally work on chapter 4. **_

**Chapter 4: Nightmares**

_A small unicorn colt, looked no more than 3 years old, wandered aimlessly around the village that is now in ruins. As he passed through the decimated houses, he then begin to see corpses of dead poines. Where ever the colt goes, he only sees death, destruction, madness and chaos. He then turned around, calling his parents until he saw a glimpse of his parents bodies. _

_What he saw caused the colt to dropped on his hooves and stared at his parents corpses, becoming unresponsive to his surroundings as he didn't care on living without his parents. The colt let out a scream and weeped until he passed out next to his parents corpse._

Snowflake quickly opened his eyes. Upon opening his eyes, he started to sit up and yawn upon waking up from that _horrible_ dream.

_"Sigh... This is like the 6th time I had that dreadful dream... Those voices in my head... they are still there... lurking in my head and haunting me until i'm on the verge of having a mental breakdown and going insane..."_ Snowflake heavily thought as he tried to calm himself down.

Snowflake begin to look out at the window and saw that it is now early in the morning. Snowflake looked at the clock and saw that it is 8:00 in the morning. Already up and wide awake, Snowflake then turned around to see if Valkerye is here in the room. He is not and Snowflake guessed that Valkerye is downstairs enjoying his quiet morning.

Snowflake slowly got out of his bed and grabbed his metal cane to help him walk, went to the bathroom to take a shower, wash up and cleaning his mane. After that was done, Snowflake grabbed his room and cane and left the room.

Snowflake headed towards the stairs and walked downstairs until he is at the 1st floor and lobby. Upon reaching the 1st floor, Snowflake noticed that breakfast was being served to the guests. He also saw Valkerye at the an empty table eating his food quietly and enjoying himself.

Snowflake walked up to the table where Valkerye is sitting. "Morning Valkerye."

Valkerye formed a smile as he saw Snowflake up. "Hey Snowflake! Glad that your up."

"Yeah." Snowflake simply said. Snowflake grabbed an empty chair and sat down. "So, Valkerye. What are we going to do today this time?"

"Well, I have to take care of a few things." Valkerye replied as he took a sip of his tea.

"Have you been to this village before?" Snowflake asked.

Valkerye nodded his head. "Why yes I have boy. Many of times as a matter of fact."

Snowflake couldn't help but to feel somewhat suprised by Valkerye's answer. Then, Snowflake asked another question. "What is this village called Valkerye?"

Valkerye chuckled as he let out the answer. "Ponyville my boy."

Snowflake raised his eye brow a bit. "Ponyville?"

Valkerye nodded his head again. "Yes."

"Well...what can I do?" Snowflake asked again.

"Remember the nice mares that you met yesterday?" Valkerye asked.

Snowflake rasied his eyebrow a bit by that question. "Yes? What about them?"

"Well while you were on the side lines, I talked to them and asked one of them to show you around town." Valkerye replied.

"Really?" Snowflake asked again.

Valkerye nodded his head. "Yep my dear boy. You're gonna be with your new friends instead being alone." Valkerye then chuckled a bit.

Snowflake gave Valkerye a irritable look. "Haha. Very funny Valkerye..."

Valkerye and Snowflake enjoy their morning eating breakfast and socializing a bit. When they were done, Valkerye and Snowflake walked out and decided to sat on the porch and wait for one of the main six to show up.

Snowflake decided to rest his eyes and closed them to enjoy the cool breeze hitting on his body. Five minutes later, Snowflake heard his name being called.

"Snowflake! Valkerye! There you two are!"

Snowflake opened his eyes and immediately saw Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity. Snowflake is surprised to see all of the main six present. Upon seeing the main six, Snowflake let a calm smile. "Morning Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash was the first one to speak. "Hey there dude!" Rainbow Dash is currently flying in the air.

"How are you darling?" Rarity asked Snowflake.

"I'm okay Rarity." Snowflake simply replied.

Pinkie Pie looked at Valkerye and greeted him. "Hello Valkerye! How are you today?"

Valkerye let out a smile. "Hello Pinkie Pie. I'm doing fine. About to leave and run errands and now that you guys are here now, I can be on my way." Valkerye got up on his hooves and bow his head. "Good day to you mares and please look after that reckless boy. He's a handful." Valkerye then walk away towards his first errand.

"Damnit Valkerye! I'm not a foal! And I'm no troublemaker either!" Snowflake angrily shouted.

Before Snowflake could speak any further, Valkerye vanished, leaving Snowflake alone with the main six.

_"That bastard... Calling me a handful... Wait until he gets back... watch... I'm gonna use my magic on him him until he begs for mercy..."_ Snowflake said mentally as he balled his right front _uninjured _hoof in fustration.

His anger quickly wither away upon hearing Applejack's voice. "You okay Snowflake?"

Snowflake let a small sigh as he answered. "Yeah... I'm okay Applejack. Valkerye loves to make jokes about me but I starting to feel some of them are going a little _too _far."

"Well don't worry about it Snowflake." Twilight chimned in.

"Alright then." Snowflake said. "So... where are we gonna go first?"

Pinkie Pie was the first one to answer Snowflake's question. "LET'S GO TO THE SUGARCUBE CORNER!" Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down in excitement.

Snowflake couldn't help but to raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "The sugarcube corner? Uh... what's that?"

"ONLY THE BEST BAKERY IN PONYVILLE!" Pinkie Pie replied in happiness. "It's also where I work too."

"Really now.. Pinkie Pie?" Snowflake asked as he scratched his chin.

Just then, Pinkie Pie grabbed Snowflake's hoof and begin to dragging Snowflake. "COME ON SILLY FILLY!

"AAAHHHH! PINKIE PIE! SLOW DOWN!" Snowflake panically shouted as he was being dragged.

"Pinkie Pie! Oh dear..." Rarity said worriedly as she watched Snowflake being dragged.

"Come on... let's go after them before Pinkie Pie does something to Snowflake." Twilight said as she let out a sigh.

The rest of the main six went after Pinkie Pie and Snowflake. As they head towards Sugarcube Corner, Twilight begin to call for Rarity. "Uh Rarity...?"

Rarity turned around and make eye contact with Twilight. "Yes Twilight? Is there something you need?"

Twilight begin to feel a little hesitant of what she going to say. "It's about Snowflake..."

"What about him dear?" Rarity asked.

"Whenever I sense Snowflake's magic, his magic power his immense... even in unicorn standards..." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"You know... I feel the same way too darling... Snowflake's magic is very strong... but I bet he's just either a child prodigy or gifted like you Twilight." Rarity added.

"Yeah... I guess your right... but still..." Twilight continued but ended up being trailed off. "Nevermind... Let just find Snowflake and Pinkie Pie."

"Okay Twilight." Rarity said as she nodded her head and resumed heading towards Sugarcube Corner.

After 5 minutes of walking, they finally reached the SugarCube Corner Bakery and they saw the front door being opened. They reached the door, opened it, walked inside and found Pinkie Pie and Snowflake in back counter.

"Pinkie Pie... Are you sure that we can be in here? It's not even opening hours yet... .I don't want to get in trouble..." Snowflake asked, feeling unsure about being inside.

"Don't worry about Flakey! I also live here as well!" Pinkie Pie replied with a smile.

"Wait... you work _AND_ live here?!" Snowflake asked in shock.

"Yes sirrie!" Pinkie Pie replied with a widely grin on her face.

"Well.. okay... wait... did you just call me _Flakey_?" Snowflake asked again.

Pinkie Pie nodded her head. "Yes I did."

Snowflake rolled his eyes and saw the rest of the main six. "There you guys are. Listen... I think I should leave before I get into trouble..."

Rainbow Dash begin to speak. "Snowflake, don't worry about it. Pinkie Pie works here and Mr. and Mrs. Cake knows us."

"Are they the owners of this shop?" Snowflake asked in curiousty.

Fluttershy slowly nodded her head. "Yeah... they are..."

Snowflake begin to turn pale. "Well still... I don't want to get myself in trouble... remember I'm new here in this town and they don't know or even have met me before."

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head. "Honestly, as long as your with us, your should be fine... but this is not where I want to start our tour. So with that in mind..." Twilight Sparkle walked towards Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie, we can come back later. We need to show Snowflake around town. Remember?"

"Oh yeah...silly me hahahahaha!" Pinkie Pie laughed.

Snowflake couldn't help but sweatdropped from Pinkie Pie's sudden burst of laughter. "Uh..."

"You have to excuse her dear... Pinkie Pie is the wackiest pony in Ponyville." Rarity spoke.

"You don't say..." Snowflake asked with a slight tone of sarcasm.

Snowflake and the main six left Sugarcube Corner and begin showing around town. As they walked, Snowflake suddenly got knocked on the ground by a grey blur.

The main six paniced as they Snowflake knocked on the ground.

_"What the hell...?"_ Snowflake said as he moaned in pain. He opened his eyes to find a Pegasus with gray coat and blond hair with golden eyes. Something was strange about her as Snowflake saw that she is crossed eyed. Her left eye is looking up and her fight eye is looking down, and her cuite mark is bubbles that matches her gray coat.

Rainbow Dash was the first one to speak to the googley eyed pony. "Derpy, watch where you flying! You knocked out my new friend here!"

"Oh I'm sowwe for crashin into you I just don't know what went wrong." She said with a silly tone.

"Ow... it's okay... I suffered _worse_ than this..." Snowflake managed to say. Derpy got off of him and Snowflake stood up.

"What's your name mister?" Derpy asked Snowflake.

"My name is Snowflake. And you are?"

"AHH! SO YOUR THE INJURED PONY THAT EVERY PONY IS TALKING ABOUT! I'M DERPY!" Derpy shouted happily. "Well I have to go now... nice meeting you!" Derpy then flew away.

"Are you okay dear?" Rarity asked.

"Aside from a sore back... I'll be okay and _stable_." Snowflake replied as he watched Derpy fly away.

Rarity sighes in relief. "Ohhh... good."

The main six resumed the tour and Snowflake followed them. Snowflake saw a varity of places like the spa, the clothing store and any other shops that he never seen before. Snowflake couldn't help but to eye wide at the sight. "Wow... this place is amazing... even for a small village..."

Applejack couldn't help but to wonder where Snowflake had came from. As her curiousty got the best of her, Applejack decided to ask Snowflake a question. "Where are you from Snowflake?"

Snowflake felt a bit sad and hesitant upon hearing the question. "I'm from Abion..."

"Abion?" The main six spoke at the same time. None of them have heard a land called Abion.

Twilight begin to speak. "Where's Abion Snowflake? We haven't heard such a place on Equestria."

Snowflake nodded. "Your right. Because Abion is _NOT_ a place or city on Equestria. Abion is a very large land like Equestria, but it's far away from here. Like _OVERSEAS_ far away."

Now Snowflake have gotten all six of the mares attention. They have never met a pony who's from another foreign land.

Snowflake couldn't help but to feel a little uncomfortable from all the eyes staring at him. "Uh...? Is something wrong?"

"No no... it's just... we haven't met a pony who is not born on Eqestria... let alone coming from any other distant land darling..." Rarity spoke, feeling shock and surprised.

"I would... have guessed... I mean Abion is _very_ far away from here in Equestria." Snowflake said, as he sighed, not surprised that this is the first time the main six met a pony from coming from a distant land.

"H-h-how did you get over here Snowflake?" Fluttershy timidly asked.

"I traveled using my own ship." Snowflake straightforwardly replied.

"YOU HAVE YOUR OWN SHIP?!" Rainbow Dash shouted in shock.

"Why yes I do Rainbow Dash." Snowflake replied with a small noticable smile.

"COOL! Do you think that you can let us ride it sometime?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Of course Pinkie Pie. Once I get it fixed." Snowflake replied.

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily.

The main six resumed showing Snowflake around town. They stopped by Applejack's farm and many other places around town. After a while of touring, they finally finsihed showing Snowflake around Ponyville.

Twilight begin to speak. "So Snowflake, what do you think about Ponyville?"

"I like it here... it's so peaceful here... even more so back at Abion." Snowflake replied.

"Glad you like it Snowflake..." Rarity said as she formed a smile.

"What time is it right now?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Before anypony could answer, Snowflake took out his pocket watch that he had. The pocket watch is made out of crystal gem. "It's... 12:30 in the afternoon."

Rarity caught the glimpse of the pocketwatch that Snowflake is holding. "OHHH... that is a splendid pocket watch you have!"

"Oh thank you Rarity!" Snowflake said as he smiled at her.

Just then, Snowflake heard his stomach growled loudly. Snowflake blushed upon hearing his own stomach growled. All six of the mares heard Snowflake's stomach growled. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash begin to snickered a bit unitl they burst out in laughter.

Rainbow Dash begin to speak. "WOW! YOUR STOMACH GROWLED SO LOUD THAT EVERYONE HEARD IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie! Stop laughing!" Applejack shouted, defending Snowflake's feelings.

"Sorry about my stomach everyone..." Smowflake apologized.

"Don't worry about it Snowflake. In fact, I'm hungry myself now." Twilight Sparkle said as she begin to hear her own stomach growl as well. "Since it's already lunch time, let's go get something to eat."

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Snowflake agreed on getting and after much debate, they decided to go to Twilight's house. The main six headed towards Twilight's house with Snowflake following behind them.

_**Author's note: Whew! Sorry about the wait... wanted to make a bit longer so the story can move along nice and smoothly. The story is about to get intense in the upcoming chapters. Stay tuned.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Okay. Sorry for that last update there. Trying to make it a bit longer. Anyway, onto to chapter 5.**_

**Chapter 5: Lost Magic**

Snowflake continued to follow the main six until he finally arrived at Twilight's house, which happens to be a big oak tree. Twilight Sparkle tunred around and faced Snowflake, with a smile on her face. "Welcome to my house Snowflake."

Snowflake felt stunned upon looking how big Twilight Sparkle's house is. "You _ACTUALLY_ live in a tree?!"

"Why yes I do Snowflake." Twilight replied as she let out a smile.

Twilight got out her house key and unlocked the door. She opened the door and found the place empty. "Hello?! Spike!"

"Who's Spike?" Snowflake asked.

"He's my personal assistant." Twilight replied. "Seeing that he's not here, Spike is probably out at his friends house." Twilight Sparkle then walked towards the kitchen where she can make lunch for Snowflake and the other mares.

The rest of the main six sat over the table. Snowflake however, decided to sat on the floor due to his sprained hooves, as sitting on anything uncomfortable, such as a chair would caused his sprained hooves to sore even more than now.

Rarity was the first one to noticed Snowflake sitting on the floor. "What are you doing sitting on the floor dear?"

"I want to sit on the floor so I can let my hooves to heal. Sitting on a chair would cause them to ache." Snowflake replied.

When Twilight Sparkle heard Snowflake through the kitchen, she came out and begin to speak. "Snowflake, here. You can sit here on this bean bag." Twilight used her magic horn and levitate the yellow bean bag towards Snowflake's direction.

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle." Snowflake said as he nodded his head in gratitude.

"Your welcome Snowflake." Twilight Sparkle replied.

Soon afterwards, Twilight Sparkle went back to the kitchen to resumed making lunch for her friends. After a while, Twilight came out with seven bowls of salad and toast, using her magic to levitate the food to the table and to Snowflake.

Snowflake begin to eat his salad in sadness and silence. The mares noticed Snowflake's sad expression. Pinkie Pie is the first one to speak. "What's wrong Flakey? You seemed sad..."

Snowflake nodded his head. "Nothing's wrong... I'm just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?" Pinkie Pie asked again.

Before Snowflake could open his mouth and speak, Rarity eye-wided and begin to scream. "AAAAHHH!"

"What is it Rarity?" Snowflake asked as he panicked.

"Yeah, why on earth did you _have_ to scream so dang loug?!" Rainbow Dash irritably asked.

"Snowflake... your mane... is turning red!" Rarity replied.

Snowflake raised his eyebrow upon Rarity saying that his mane is turning red. But when he felt something wet dripping on his face, Snowflake raised his right hoof and touched his forehead. Upon lowering his hoof, he saw a warm red liquid on his hoof. He then quickly realized that he was bleeding from his head and what Rarity saiying eariler about his hair turning red was his own blood soaking in his mane.

Upon Snowflake realizing that he was bleeding, the main six got off their chairs and surrounded Snowflake.

Rainbow Dash was the first to speak. "Dude! You're bleeding!"

Snowflake sighed as he nodded his head slowly. "So it seems that way..."

"Here, I'll try to stop the bleeding." Twilight said as she volunteered to help.

Snowflake stopped Twilight. "No need. I'd imagine it's only a mere flesh wound. I can heal it myself."

"How?" Applejack asked.

Snowflake let out a small smile of confidence. "With this." Snowflake then closed his eyes, touched his mane, place his hoof on where the injury is and begin to chant some bizarre words.

_"Blessed humble hoof of Goddess._

_Breath of Mother Earth,_

_I pray thee come before me,_

_show your great compassion to this pony_

_and deliver them..."_

The main six looked at Snowflake with eye-wided eyes. Twilight Sparkle begin to speak upon hearing the works Snowflake is saying. "I never heard of these words before... what does these words mean...?"

Snowflake then opened his eyes, ready to say the last word he need to say. "**RECOVERY!"**

And with that, Snowflake cast a spell.

In a instant, the flesh wound begin to dissapear, as the spell quickly closed up the wound until it's completely healed. With the wound finally gone, the blood stopped leaking out. With a huge smile, Snowflake spoke with renew confidence. "And there we go. All healed up."

None of the main six spoke a word and continue to stare at him. Snowflake couldn't help to feel uncomfortable from all the stares he's getting. "Uh... is something wrong...?"

Twilight paused first, as she was still in shock, then after several seconds, she managed to speak. "... That was a recover spell..."

Snowflake looked at her. "Y-yes, it was Twilight... Is that a problem..?" He couldn't help to think and suspect that he casting a healing spell in front of the mares was a _very_ bad idea.

Twilight glanced around the group, and broke into a small smile. "Really? I've never seen one before! I'm honestly shocked..."

"Really?! Why is that?" Snowflake asked.

"It's a lost magic. I need to take note of this..." Twilight said as she got a piece of paper and feather pen.

"Where do you learn such a spell dear?" Rarity asked, as she was a bit shocked as well.

"My teacher taught me." Snowflake replied.

This causes the main six to eye-wided to Snowflake. Twilight decided to speak again. "You were a pupil?"

Snowflake nodded his head slowly. "Yeah... I was a pupil..."

Twilight paused. "So you were like me..."

"Excuse me?" Snowflake asked.

"Nothing... don't worry about it..." Twilight hastely replied.

Snowflake shrugged his shoulders and him and the mares resumed eating his salad and toast in silence. After 30 minutes, everyone finished their food. Twilight then took the dirty dishes and washed them.

While Twilight was busy washing dishes, everyone did whatever then want in the meantime. Rainbow Dash decided to talk to Snowflake. "So Snowflake, what other magic spells did you learn from your teacher?"

Snowflake smiled. "I know alot of Shamanistic magic, white magic and holy magic. More than any of you can imagine."

"Whoa... do you think that you can show us sometimes?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure, but it can't be here in town. Most my spells are offensive and can do alot of destructive damage." Snowflake replied.

Twilight finished washing the dishes and joined with the others. She decided to join with Snowflake, since he was talking about magic that she wanted to take note. "What is Shamanistic magic, white magic and holy magic Snowfklake?"

"Shamanistic magic is magic that draws power from the basic elements that make up the world itself; the forces of nature." Snowflake replied.

"The forces of nature?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes. Like Fire, Air, Water and Earth." Snowflake replied.

"Sort of like an elementalist!" Twilight chimmed in.

Snowflake nodded his head. "Yes! Exactly!"

Twilight was delight and wrote the infomation down in her notebook. "This is amazing..."

"Is there anything you want to ask Twilight?" Snowflake asked.

Before Twilight get to answer, Applejack spoke, as she overheard the conversation. "What is white magic?"

Snowflake let out a small smile. "White Magic is made up of spells that mainly focus on healing, protect and exorcise evil spirits. It contains very few truly offensive spells, and even those are effective only against unnatural beings such as the undead."

"The undead?" Pinkie Pie asked again.

"Like g-ghosts... and stuff like that...?" Fluttershy timidly asked.

"Yes. White magic is well known inside from where I'm from and that recovery spell that I cast earlier is a well known and popular white magic spell." Snowflake replied.

"That's Awesome..." Rainbow Dash slowly managed to uttered out the words.

Snowflake couldn't help to chuckle a bit. Then Rarity begin to speak. "What is holy magic darling?"

Snowflake let out small whistle. "Holy Magic is considerd a powerful magic that very few ponies can cast. Also, it's one of the most mysterious magic in the world as there are only six spells under this category."

"Why is that dear?" Rarity asked?

Snowflake sighed. "I do not know Rarity... I truley don't know..."

"This is huge... _really_ huge..." Twilight said as she continue to write down the infomation on her notebook.

"I see you taking this knowledge very interest huh?" Snowflake asked as he looked at Twilight.

"Very much so. I own tons of books, but never it contains this type of magic your describing now." Twilight replied.

_"Really now..." _Snowflake thought deeply as he begin to rubbed his chin. _"It's just to show how magic is different from land to land."_ Snowflake then decided to speak. "You know... If you want... I could teach you a few spells if that's okay with you..."

This caused Twilight to eye wided in shock. "You really would do that for me?"

Snowflake confidently shook his head. "Of course! Besides, I want to help a fellow unicorn out."

Twilight couldn't help but to smile brightly. "Oh thank you Snowflake! You don't know how much this means to me."

Snowflake let out a small chuckle. "No problem. But I can't show you here while we're in town. Some of my spells can cause alot of area damage and I can't show you until my hooves are healed."

Twilight nodded her head. "I understand Snowflake. Get all the rest you need."

Snowflake smiled and thanked Twilight. For the rest of the day, Snowflake stayed at Twilight's house, socializing with each of the main six and to get to know them better.

_"Maybe living here in ponyville wouldn't be so bad... I... Can actually live here for the rest of my days..."_ Snowflake thought as he felt this warmth sensation that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

**-Meanwhile, at an unknown location-**

Deep within the mountains, lies an large empty temple. Lies inside the depths of the empty temple is two ponies. One covered in a black cloak, the other in a brown cloak, staring at the concrete floor. Where ever the pony figures looks, the ponies only sees blood, broken swords, broken shields and countless of bones from decayed bodies. To the two ponies figures, the temple is surrounded by death, decay and ruin.

In spite of the temple contaminating the air with death and decay, the two ponies continue on further in the temple until they spotted something interesting: It was a red colored journal that was sealed up in a magic barrier.

Intrigued of getting the book, the pony in the black coat begin to cast a spell, while the brown hooded pony stayed on the side. The black hooded pony mumble a couple of words and then the pony touched the barrier. "**Flow Break!"**

Almost immediately, the magic barrier surrounding the red book begin to crack and instantly, the barrier was shattered. With the magic barrier gone, the pony in the brown cloak grabbed the red colored journal.

"Hmm... I wonder if this journal would tell what happened to this temple." The brown cloak hooded pony spoke as the brown hooded pony begin to open the journal.

The black hooded pony begin to speak. "We'll read it later. Right now, we need to get out of here. This places smells death all over. _Hopefully_ this book would tells us what happened here."

The brown hooded pony nodded and the two ponies begin to head towards the front entrance until finally, they were outside. As they walked, the brown hooded begin to sigh heavily.

The black hooded figured noticed this and begin to speak. "Your alright?"

The brown hooded figure nodded. "Yeah... Just thinking if my pupil is still alive..."

"Don't worry..." The black hooded figure said. "We _will_ find him... I promise you that."

The brown hooded figure nodded let out a small but faint smile. "Okay."

The two ponies begin to leave the area. As they dissapeared in the night, the brown hooded figure begin to think about the fate and well-being of the pupil, who've they have been looking for the past several years.

_"Where ever you are my fateful pupil, I only pray that you'll be safe... Snowflake."_

**-Meanwhile elsewhere, at another unspecified location- **

_"Sigh... I am __**STARVING**_..."

Deep within the valley, there lies a male pony. He was medium, but muscular build height that stands a little above average for most stallions, possessed long silver mane and light blue colored coat, but has 2 white stripes on his bottom of his hooves. Unlike most ponies, who has two matching colored eyes, he possessed eyes of a different color: One was emerald colored, while the other is pure white. The male pony's cuite mark consists of a large wave crashing against a cliff while a giant tornado is running along the water. He also had a horn sticking out of his sliver mane, which indicates that he's is a unicorn.

His name is Loric Valley. Loric is currently looking for a nearby town so he can get some rest after raoming around valley fields for hours. Fortunately for him, lady luck was on his side, as Loric spotted a glimpse on what appears to be a small town.

Once Loric saw the glimpse, he quickly ran up a little and confirmed that it was a small town up ahead. Now happy and relief, Loric quickly ran up ahead towards the small town, with high hopes that he'll find numerous of jobs to take to earn bits and if lady luck is on his side again, find a nice inn with a warm and comfortable waiting for him.

_**And DONE! WHEW! WHAT A MOUTHFUL! GOD, I need to stop doing that. Anyway, Sorry for the long wait... had school and personal stuff. You know... the usual... Now, onto on what I have to say. As Snowflake explained, there are many types of magic that existed: Shamanistic magic, white magic and holy magic. But since only white magic was cast in this chapter, I only going to explain white magic. The rest I will explain in the upcoming chapters. **_

_**White magic**_

_**White magic made up of spells that heal, protect and exorcise evil spirits. It contains very few truly offensive spells, and even those are effective only against unnatural beings such as undead. In white magic there are spells such as "Recovery" which are used for healing, and defensive spells such as "Flow Break" and "Mos Varim". In addition, there are a few offensive spells such as "Holy Bless", which can dispel low-level undead like animated skeletons.**_

_**Spells that was cast on this chapter: Recovery and Flow Break**_

_**Recovery**_

_**Recovery is a basic white magic healing spell.**_

_**The spell actually does not heal the target directly, but rather hastens his or her natural healing rate, which makes wounds close and disappear in a matter of minutes or seconds, depending on the seriousness of the injury. However, there are drawbacks: such a process is exhausting for the pony body, and therefore casting Recovery on somepony who is already weak because of injury or illness will do more harm than good; the recipient may very well die. In such a case, using Resurrection (another spell that will be revealed later) is necessary. Furthermore, the spell also affects any bacteria or viruses inside the target's body, so casting it on a diseased pony may actually worsen the disease.**_

_**It is rumored that casting the spell on undead may have a reverse effect, damaging the creatures instead of healing them.**_

_**Flow Break**_

_**Flow Break is a defensive white magic spell.**_

_**The spell negates the effects of all spells within the area, except for white magic, as all other spells take their strength from the energy created by altering the natural flow of energy; this spell negates them by returning the flow of energy to normal. It can be also used to break magic barriers.**_

_**There we go. For now on, when a new spell is cast, at the end of each chapter, I will explain each of the spell's effects and revealed each spell goes into each category.**_

_**With that out of the way, see you in chapter 6! Chao!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay everyone. Back with another chapter. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 6: Loneliness**

"Snowflake... Snowflake... it's time to wake up boy."

Snowflake rolled around in the bed until he finally opened his eyes and saw Valkerye already up and ready to leave.

"Urrgghh... Valkerye...? What's going on...?"

"Nothing's wrong boy... Wanted to wake you up." Valkerye replied.

Snowflake slowly nodded his head got up. He then went to the bathroom and wash up. After he was done washing and cleaning himself up, Snowflake exited the bathroom prepared for what his plans are for today.

Before Snowflake could asked Valkerye what they are going to do today, Valkeyre spoke. "Now that your done washing up, we can begin our day."

Snowflake decided to ask Valkerye a question. "Valkerye... where are we going today?"

Valkerye let out a small half-heartedly smile. "You'll see boy."

Snowflake just shrugged at Valkerye's answer as he and Valkerye grabbed their belongings and left the room. Upon arriving at the lobby, Valkerye and Snowflake went up to the check out table with their room keys in hoof.

The same earth pony that gave them their room keys was there to see them and smiled upon seeing familiar faces. "Good Morning you two."

"Good morning to you my good sir." Valkerye replied with a smile.

Snowflake didn't say anything as he watched and let the two stallions talk. Then he began to feel chills over his body, and a suppressed memory began to  
resurface.

_"Clean that mess up up you filthy foal!"_

_You will NEVER be my brother you bastard foal!"_

Snowflake begin to feel tense and angry. Hearing the negative thoughts and been putting up with alot of emotional abuse, Snowflake's mood begin to darken. He is on the verge to lose control and snap until he saw Valkerye coming towards him when Snowflake decided to quickly calm down.

Snowflake let out a slightly half-heartedly in attempts to hide his feelings from Valkerye. "Hey Valkerye... "

Valkerye gave Snowflake a stern look. "Come on boy, let's go. I need to talk to you."

Snowflake quickly nodded his head without hesitating and left the inn, following Valkerye. As they were walking through town, Valkerye begin to speak. " Snowflake... I saw you becoming angry and tense back there a moment ago..."

Snowflake, who begin to feel a little tense, reluctantly sighed and admit his feelings to Valkerye. "Yeah..."

"You were thinking about your family huh...?" Valkerye asked.

Snowflake quickly grew angry at Valkerye's question. "Tch... I hate my family... I _despised _them... If I have the chance to kill them... I would _gladly_ take that chance and have venge-"

Before Snowflake could rambled about getting revenge, Valkerye punched him on across his face. After a few seconds coordinating on what happened to him just now, Snowflake touched his face on the area where he was punched at.

Snowflake then stared at Valkerye with a shock look on his face. "Valkerye... you..."

Valkerye then let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry Snowflake... Hope I didn't punch you that hard..."

Snowflake shook his head. "No... you had every right to punch me... I was letting my emotions get the better of me... I know anger have it's place, but it won't help me, you and frankly anybody. I know that rule very well..." Snowflake then stopped and begin to stare at the ground, feeling sad and confused.

"But still... I _can't _forget of how my family treated me... I just can't... There are old wounds that still hurt me today..." Snowflake added.

Snowflake then felt a hoof touching his shoulder. He looked up and saw Valkerye giving him a concern look. "True words have never been spoken boy... but... I understand how much hardships you had to go through as a foal."

Snowflake couldn't help but feel some guilt in his heart. "Sorry... for acting aggressive back there..."

"It's okay Snowflake... try not to become tense and just a relax a bit... It'll help both your mental and emotional state to ease up from the intense pressure."

Snowflake nodded his head. "I'll try to keep that mind Valkerye."

Valkerye let out a small but satisfied smile. "Good my boy."

Snowflake couldn't help but to chuckled a bit. Valkerye and Snowflake continued to walked through town until they reached the front entrance of ponyville.

"Huh? Valkerye? What are we doing here?" Snowflake asked.

"You'll see boy... You'll see..." Valkerye replied.

For five to fifteen mintues, Snowflake and Valkerye waited at the entrance of ponyville until they both saw six pony figures coming towards them.

Valkerye shouted at the six pony figures. "Hello there young mares! Finally you guys arrived!"

Snowflake then looked at Valkerye and raised his eye brow in confusion. "Valkerye...? What's going on here?"

Valkerye nodded his head. "Look. Your friends are here to see you..."

Snowflake raised his other eye brow and looked back at the six pony figures and realized that the six pony figures is in fact the main six; Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were all present.

Upon seeing Snowflake, Pinkie Pie zoomed towards and stopped perfectly... like two inches from each other faces. "HI FLAKEY! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?!"

Snowflake, despite being uncomfortable from being so close to Pinkie Pie's face, managed to form a small and nervous smile. "Hi... Pinkie Pie... I'm feeling fine today thank you..."

"Hey Snowflake!" Rainbow Dash called out from a distance.

Snowflake waved out at a distance. "Hey you guys! What brings you guys here?"

"Valkerye told us to come." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Oh? Is that so?" Snowflake asked. Then he turned his attention to Valkerye. "Valkerye...? Mind telling why you called them here?"

Valkerye let out a deep sigh. "Because... As of today, you will be living here for now on..."

Snowflake raised his eye brow upon hearing Valkerye's answer. "Don't you mean _we_?"

"No Snowflake..." Valkerye reply to him. "I can't say here. I have other affairs to attend to back home. You, on the other hand, can live here with your friends instead of you traveling with me." Valkerye corrected Snowflake.

Now, Snowflake's eyes wided upon hearing what Valkerye said to him. "W-WHAT?! Are you serious?!"

Valkerye firmly nodded his head. "I'm serious boy."

"Are you trying to get rid of me because I cause you so much trouble...? Is that it?" Snowflake suddenly asked. Then he begin to feel sad and regretful from all the petty argument that he and Valkerye gotten into. "Please don't leave me... _please_ don't abandon me... I'll be good... I'll stop getting into arguments with you. I'll do whate-"

"That's _not_ the reason why I'm leaving you here Snowflake." Valkerye interrupted, as he saw Snowflake getting desperate trying to make amends of his past mistakes and immaturity. "With you staying here in Ponyville, you'll be happy. I mean you already made friends with six lovely mares and all of them treated you kindly and hospitality. I'm confident that you'll be _much _happier and safer here rather than traveling with me."

Snowflake paused for a bit. Then, after a while of being silent, he begin to speak. "Wh-What about you Valkerye...? Won't you be lonely without me accompanying you?"

"I'll managed my boy..." Valkerye replied.

Snowflake then sighed, reluctantly agreeing to Valkerye that he'll stay at Ponyville. "Fine Valkerye... I'll stay..."

Valkerye then patted Snowflake's head, smiling. "Good... I'm glad you made the right choice..."

Snowflake just sighed. "I suppose..."

Valkerye gave Snowflake some bits for him so he won't be broke and penniless. Valkerye then explained some of the rules and told him to behave like a good stallion, much to Snowflake's great irritation and annoyance.

After giving a mouthful of rules and nagging, Valkerye begin to say his goodbyes Snowflake. "Be safe okay Snowflake..."

"I will... I-I'm gonna miss you Valkerye..." Snowflake mumbled sadly.

Valkerye noticed that Snowflake was looking down to the ground in sadness. Valkerye attempts to cheer him up a bit. "Don't worry about me boy... I'm an adult okay... I can handle things by myself. I'll be fine."

Snowflake looked up and try to smile a bit. "Okay. I'll take your word for it."

Valkerye formed a smile. "Good my boy!"

And with that, Valkerye said his goodbyes to the main six, Snowflake and finally, he left ponyville, leaving Snowflake in the care of his friends whom Valkerye is confident that he'll be okay living near his friends.

Snowflake and the main six watched Valkerye leave until he finally vanished from the distance. Snowflake couldn't help but to sigh as he watched Valkerye leaving him. "Valkerye..."

Twilight Sparkle went up to Snowflake and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Snowflake... Valkerye will be fine..."

Snowflake just sigh again. "I hope so..." Snowflake then turned to his friends. "So, what are we gona do today?"

"Let's head to my place for a bit..." Twilight Sparkle replied.

The rest of the mares nodded and Snowflake shrugged a bit and headed towards Twilight's house. It only took for about a few minutes for them to arrive at Twilight's house. Upon opening the door and entering the house, everyone realized that it was hot and stuffy.

"Man, it's sooo hot!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Where are the windows Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Near the kitchen and at the far left in the living room. But I don't think opening the windows won't help much since its too hot..." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Well this is just great then!" Rainbow Dash angrily shouted.

"Actually..." Snowflake begin to speak as he scratched his chin a bit. "I think I can do something about this heat..."

Pinkie Pie jumped up a bit. "You can?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "Yes I can." He told the mares to stand back as he prepared to cast a spell. After a few seconds' delay, Snowflake raised his hoof and cast his spell. **"Gray Buster!"**

Upon casting the spell, the main six immediately realized that the temperature in the house was quickly lowered. Now, it was nice and cool, much to Twilight's shock and much to Rainbow Dash's joy.

"Ahh yeah... much better... it's no longer hot and stuffy here." Rainbow Dash said in a relaxing tone, as she could felt the cold air hitting her body.

"I'll say...this air is _very_ relaxing..." Rarity added.

"What did you do Snowflake?" Applejack asked. Twilight also looked at Snowflake, expecting the same answer as well.

"I used the spell called Gray Buster. It's a water shamanistic spell. This spell lowers temperature in the target area by freezing moisture in the air." Snowflake replied.

Twilight Sparkle couldn't believe of what she heard. "You... freezed the moisture... in the air...?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "Yes I did Twilight."

"That's so cool!" Pinkie Pie happily shouted as she hopped onto the beanbag.

"This... this is unbelievable..." Twilight spoke.

"H-how many spells do you know Snowflake?" Fluttershy asked.

"Alot... I learn all water and fire shamanistic spells, I know many white magic spells, but not all of them and know a few of air and earth shamanistic spells." Snowflake replied.

"What about holy magic dear?" Rarity asked.

Snowflake shook his head. "Sadly, no..."

"I see..." Twilight chimned in.

Snowflake couldn't help but to sigh a bit upon thinking about his master. It's been years since he was separated from his master and there hasn't been a day that he don't miss his master. Snowflake made a promise to himself that he will find her.

Applejack is the first person to notice Snowflake spacing out. "Snowflake? Y'all okay?"

Upon hearing Applejack's voice, Snowflake snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh Applejack... Sorry... I was thinking about something... more like _someone_..."

Applejack nodded her head. "Oh okay..."

Snowflake and the mares stayed inside the living room enjoying the cool breeze due to the spell that Snowflake's cast for a couple of hours until it was time for Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to leave. They bid each other goodbye and went to their respective homes, leaving Twilight and Snowflake alone.

Feeling somewhat awkward from the silence, Twilight decided to storm up a conversation. "So... Snowflake! You learned _all_ water and fire shamanistic spells?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "Yes... _every_ single spell under those two categories."

"Do you mind if you tell me so I can write it down?" Twilight asked.

"Not at all Twilight." Snowflake replied with a smile.

"Excellent!" Twilight cheerfully shouted. Just then, both of them heard the door being knocked. Twilight Sparkle got up and walked towards the door.

Upon opening the door, Twilight Sparkle met face to face with a young mare with light rose pink with white hylights, braided for both her mane and her tail and bright leaf green eyes. She is around the height as the mane 6, although slightly skinnier than Fluttershy and her coat is turquoise-blue. Her cutie is consists of a raspberry blossom and she has a horn sticking out of her braided mane, which indicates that the young mare is a unicorn.

The young mare tried to form a smile. "Hello miss... Are you Twilight Sparkle...?"

"Why yes I am." Twilight replied.

"And this is the library am I correct?" The braided mare asked again.

"Yes, this is the library." Twilight replied with a smile.

"Then... I'm at the right place..." The braided mare spoke again. "I really don't mean to bother you miss Twilight... but can you lend me a few books...?"

"Of course! Right this way..." Twilight replied as she let the young mare inside. As she was being let inside, she saw Snowflake. For the young mare, it was like meeting someone that she knew steaming back from foalhood. She walked further to get a closer look. And when her eyes met with Snowflake's, her heart quickly sank and she felt like a ton of bricks hitting on her body.

"Snowflake...? Is it... _really _you...?" A single tear fell down her cheek, but instantly disappeared with a small sparkle. "Hi..." she said softly.

Snowflake at first raised his eyebrow and became suspicious of the young mare. But after a few moments of looking and scanning the young mare, he begin to turn pale and as he begin to remember knowing the mare and uttered out the mare's name that he know from his very rough foalhood. "Rose..."

_**Whew! Finally Done! Now, new infomation will be revealed.**_

_**Shamanistic magic draw power from the basic elements that make up the world itself, the forces of nature.**_

_**The uses of shamanistic magic are quite numerous. The most powerful ones are offensive, but they also include spells for defence, convinience and transportation that no magic user can do without.**_

_**Water shamanistic magic **_

_**Water shamanistic magic draws upon the element and spirits of water naturally present in the world. Most water spells are of an unoffensive nature and are used primarily for freezing, summoning water, or other handy tricks.**_

_**Spells that was used in this chapter: Gray Buster**_

_**Gray Busteris a water shamanistic spell with a variety of uses.**_

_**The spell lowers temperature in the target area by freezing moisture in the air. The small ice shards glitter like diamond dust, producing a beautiful effect. For obvious reasons, the spell can be quite lethal against those present in the area, but Gray Buster has less aggressive uses as well: A weaker variation of this spell can function as an air conditioner. This is one of the first spells that unicorn pupils learn to use, in order to cool down the classroom (In back at Abion of course).**_

_**Well, That's is for this chapter! Don't worry everyone, a fighting scene will be up in a few chapters so stayed tuned. Chao!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Back for more chapters guys! Now don't worry everyone. I'm working on the first combat/fight scene in the story with a few people at this moment. Anyway, here's chapter 7!**_

**Chapter 7: Old Friends**

Canterlot. A nice and lovely place for only the rich and upper class ponies to live in. Deep within Canterlot, inside one of the chambers lies a male pony with short and spiky red mane, with bright yellow tips that resemble flames and possessed a tall but skinny body with a crimson red coat and yellow eyes. In addition to that, he's wearing a silk red cloak that covers the majority of his body and he has a horn sticking out his mane which shows that he is a unicorn.

The male's unicorn name is Ignis Star, a royal inquisitor's assistant who helps around Canterlot under the orders of the grand inquisitor or the 2 Princesses that rules over Equestria. Ignis is currently sitting at his desk reading spell-books and ancient tomes using the warm and shining rays from the sun as light for him to read his research.

As he was about to stumbled a very interesting topic, Ignis heard his door being knocked. "Ignis Star!"

Ignis Star stopped on what he was doing and walked towards the door and opened it. Upon opening the door reveals a white coated female pony dressed in golden plate helmet and armor that covers the majority of her body. She had chocolate brown eyes and long hazelnut mane. In addition she have a pair of swan like wings which indicates that she's a pegasus.

The female pegasus let out a small smile upon seeing Ignis. "Good morning Ignis Star."

Ignis responded with the a timid smile. "Good morning... Is there something you need?"

The female royal guard nodded her head. "No Ignis. But the princesses has requested your presence. It's _very_ important."

Upon hearing that, Ignis quickly stood up his posture and his eyes lit up a bit. "Ah..! Okay. Tell the princesses that I'm on my way!"

"As you wish Ignis Star. They will be at the main hall." The female pegasus left and resumes to her other duties. Ignis Star closed the door and went to the bathroom to groom himself and brushed his mane. Ignis exited his chamber and head towards the main halls of Canterlot.

_"The Princesses called me for something. The pegasus guard told me that it was very important. I wonder..."_ Ignis mentally said as head towards the main hall.

Life for Ignis Star has been a lonely one. Having been born and raised in Canterlot, he had a relatively normal childhood, until the fate that he began showing exceptional magical skills for a pony of his age. He eventually worked his way through multiple magical schools, and found himself taking up an offer to become the Royal Inquisitor's assistant. He was enthralled by one of the Princess at a young age. Ever since then, he's been living in the princesses's upper estate.

Due to the duties of being the Royal Inquisitor's assistant, Ignis is always busy helping out around Canterlot and rarely leaves the estate unless needed to. He even rarely visits his family as often as he used to, but would make an effort to write them letters to let them know that he's okay.

After a few minutes of walking around, Ignis reached the door to the main hall, where the princesses would be present. Ignis begin to feel nervous upon stumbling towards the door. After taking a deep breath, Ignis opened the door ready to start his usual day.

**-Meanwhile In Ponyville-**

"So... Rose, how long have you been in Ponyville?" asked Twilight. It had been five minutes. Five minutes of awkward silence since starting the conversation. Rose was currently at Twilight's house, hanging out with Twilight and Snowflake, her foalhood friend that she surprisingly bumped into from a few days ago after all the years of not seeing each other.

Letting out a sigh, Rose begin to speak. "About four days. I've been traveling for a while now." Putting emphasis on traveling Snowflake, who is currently on the couch in the living room with them, got the hint. Rose had been wandering the world all alone, carrying the pain of death with her all this time and Snowflake can't help but to feel very bad for her.

"And you and Snowflake have been friends since Foalhood?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Rose seemed tired. She couldn't help it as she just got off from her shift at work and felt that she could fall asleep at any given time.

Twilight couldn't help but to share at Snowflake, who is still laying on her couch resting his sprained hooves. Feeling a bit curious since Rose is a unicorn, coming from the same land as Snowflake since the two are foalhood friends, Twilight decided to ask Rose a question. "Snowflake knows a lot of magic, how much do you know Rose?"

Rose looked down at the black bracelet around her leg. "All the water shamanistic spells and about a few Air shamanistic spells. But I also know Melancoly Magic and a few Holy Magic spells."

Twilight had a puzzled look on her face. "Melancoly Magic?" she echoed. "What's that? I don't think I'e ever heard of that before."

Rose took a deep, somewhat scratched breath. "Melancoly Magic is a kind of magic that channels one's soul into Music. It then purifies that into healing rays, but my Melancoly Magic reflects my emotions, so it can be dangerous."

It seemed odd to Twilight. She had never heard of such magic, but of course that excited her. "Could you tell me a bit about Melancoly Magic Rose? I'd love to take some notes on it."

"Sure," Rose replied. "Melancoly magic can be used to heal the sick, mainly plants and small animals, but ponies as well. It can be used with Holy Magic to create powerful combat spells. My Melancoly Magic reflects my emotions, as I said before, but can change them as well. For example, If I was upset and used Meancoly Magic, it could make me downright furious. or if I was sick and used it, it could drain all my energy. Melancoly Magic tends to use up a lot of magical energy, but It's the magic I use most."

Twilight Quickly scribbled it all down on her notebook. "Anything else?"

Rose nodded her head. "Yes. Only some unicorns can preform this magic. It is... you might say..._rare_."

What Rose said about Melancoly magic being rare caused Twilight's eyes to widen. "R-really?"

"Yes really Twilight." Snowflake chimed in on the conversation. "Even my master told me that Melancoly magic is a rare and unique kind of magic that _very_ few unicorns get to use or even to inherited." Snowflake then turned his attention to Rose. "I never thought that _you _would have such magic like that. Also... the fact that you learn holy magic Rose, considering that it too is a lost magic... That surprised me indeed."

For much of the afternoon Rose, Twilight and Snowflake talked more about different kinds of magic from Abion. Just as Snowflake were about to talk about an interesting topic of magic, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Twilight got up from her seat and head to the door. Opening the door, she a familiar face and smiled. "Good afternoon Ignis Star!"

Ignis Star let out a small smile upon being greeted by his friend. "Afternoon to you too Twilight." Ignis reached for his small pouch and grabbed a well folded rolled paper with a pin sealing in the letter. "This letter is for you from Princess Celestia."

"Really?! Thank you Ignis!" Twilight happily said as she received the letter from Ignis Star. Ingis Star bid her good day and left. Twilight Sparkle head back to Rose and Snowflake. "Rose and Snowflake? I have to go to my room for a bit. I'll be right back."

Both Rose and Snowflake nodded their head and Twilight walked upstairs towards her room. Upon entering her room, Twilight used her magic to take the seal off and opened the letter from Celestia:

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle, I have a few matters to discuss with you... We've made a discovery here... and I've heard news of your visitor... Come see me at the palace... P.S. - I've sent Ignis Flare to deliver this message to get him out of the palace for a bit."_

Twilight thought deeply upon finish reading the letter. _"So Princess Celestia does know about Snowflake being in town."_ After making a quick decision, Twilight Sparkle exited her room and head towards downstairs where Rose and Snowflake would be.

Upon reaching the living room, Twilight noticed that Rose was gone and nowhere to be found. Twilight turned to Snowflake. "Snowflake, where is Rose?"

"Oh Rose had to head home since she was tired." Snowflake replied.

Twilight nodded her head. "Ah... Okay." She then took a deep breath upon gathering the words of what she was about to say about Celestia knowing Snowflake is here in town. Twilight sat on a chair across where Snowflake is sitting and took another deep breath.

_"Here goes nothing..."_ Twilight thought. "Snowflake, I have to talk to you. Here me out okay?Your not in trouble."

Snowflake nodded his head, but still feel a bit confused and tense. "Alright."

"Thank you Snowflake." Twilight then cleared her throat so she can continue. "I received a letter from Princess Celestia and she knows that your here in town. She just summoned me to her palace and wanted me to take you there so she can meet you."

"Really? Okay... Um... Who's Princess Celestia?" Snowflake asked.

"She is the ruler of Equestria." Twilight replied. "And I'm her faithful student."

Snowflake raised his eyebrow. "Really now?"

Twilight nodded her head. "Yes."

Snowflake begin to get up on his hooves. "If Princess Celestia want to see me, then I'm fine to see her now."

Twilight Sparkle seemed a bit surprised and eager by Snowflake willingly to go see Princess Celestia, but she shook her head upon seeing that Snowflake's hooves were still in casts. "Are you sure your well enough to go see her? I mean your in casts and currently still recovering from that nasty fall you suffered..."

"Not to worry Twilight. My hooves are already getting better anyway so I'll be fine to go see her." Snowflake replied.

Twilight Sparkle nodded her ahead again. "Well if that's the case, then let's go."

Snowflake nodded his head and he and Twilight left without hesitation. As they were beginning to head out, Twilight begin to speak. "Okay, before we go to Canterlot, we need to get the others."

Snowflake nodded his head of Twilight's plan. However, before that they can head out, Twilight and Snowflake felt the very ground shook like an earthquake.

"Ugh!" Snowflake fell down. "Geez... what was that?"

"I dunno... Are you okay?" Twilight asked as she got up.

"Yeah... I'm fine. A bit shaken up but okay..." Snowflake replied.

"Okay..." Twilight Sparkle nodded her head. She then begin to look around what was the cause of that earthquake. Much to her dismay however, she didn't find anything.

Snowflake however, caught sight of a what appears to be multiple multicolored giant figures heading towards the Ponyville.

"Wait... don't tell me it's..." Snowflake mumbling under his breath.

"Snowflake, is everything okay?" Twilight asked as she watched Snowflake turning pale upon staring out a distance from the village. She then looked at what Snowflake was staring at and was horrified of what she saw. "W-w-what is that?!"

"Dunno... but I'm gonna check it out..." Snowflake replied. "**RAYWING!**"

Upon shouting a random spell, a spherical shield of wind was beginning to surround around him until Snowflake was glowing a green aura. Upon being surrounded the green aura, Snowflake charged up in the air heading towards the sky so he can get a better view. Twilight was stunned upon seeing Snowflake soaring in the sky just now.

_"Did I... just see Snowflake flying...? This is not levitation... but a unicorn flying in the air without the need of wings? And at high speed?! I __**definitely**__ need to tell Celestia about this..."_

**-Meanwhile outside Ponyville in the vast Greenland-**

Snowflake was soaring in the sky at high speed, trying to maintain his concentration for the Raywing spell to stay function.

_"Tch.. man...It's been a while since I used this spell that I forgot how hard and difficult to control this spell and requires a lot on concentration. But still, Raywing does allow MUCH faster travel than Levitation..."_

Snowflake then descend towards the giant figures to get a closer look. Upon getting a clear and full view of the giant figures, Snowflake is horrified of what he's seeing. "Oh no... those not giants... they're trolls! Shit! This is bad... **VERY** bad!" Snowflake then turned around and head back to ponyville to warn his friends and the townsfolk. "I have to tell Twilight and the others that everyone in Ponyville are in danger..."

As Snowflake flew towards Ponyville, he begin to check to see if he had his prized possession and once he confirmed that he does have it with him, Snowflake then begin to descend down towards the entrance of Ponyville, mentally and emotionally getting himself ready for a heated and long battle in his hooves.

_**Finally done! Next chapter will finally be the first battle scene for this story! I promised that the battle scene will be awesome and intense. Now before I go, here's some new info about the spell(s) that have been cast this chapter.**_

_**Air shamanistic magic draws upon the element and spirits of air naturally present in the world. Air spells primarily manipulate air pressure surrounding the spell caster by creating vacuums or compressing air. **_

_**Spells that was used in this chapter: Raywing**_

_**Raywing is a spell of the shamanistic air variety.**_

_**It gives the caster the ability to fly by creating a spherical shield of wind (that appears to be a green aura) around him or her. The caster can carry other ponies, but since the speed, diameter, and the maximum altitude or weight that can be carried all depend on the caster's skill, more weight means less speed. Also, unlike Levitation, the spell is difficult to control and requires a lot of concentration, so other spells cannot be used at the same time; the caster can continue flying only as long as he or she concentrates. Still, Raywing allows faster travel than Levitation, and the wind barrier can also serve as a defensive shield against weaker attacks.**_

_**Additionally, the wind barrier does not cease to exist even when entering a body of water, thus the spell enables the caster to easily move underwater without getting wet - although the amount of breathable air inside the bubble is obviously limited.**_

_**Well, that's it everyone! Stay turned for Chapter 8! Chao! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here we go everyone! The first battle scene of the story! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 8: Battle In Ponyville**

Fluttershy is currently walking down to Ponyville so she can get some food for her animals that are waiting at her cottage. Just as she reached the entrance of Ponyville, a white blur crashed down in front of her. After the dust was cleared up, Fluttershy took a look and saw that white blur was Snowflake himself. "S-Snowflake?!"

Snowflake, upon hearing Fluttershy's voice, turned around and saw Fluttershy. "Fluttershy! You need to get out of here!"

"What...? W-why?" Fluttershy asked.

Before Snowflake could answer, he saw a tree come flying towards them. "LOOK OUT!" Snowflake ran up to Fluttershy and quickly grabbed her across her back and over her wings. "**RAYWING!**"

Snowflake and Fluttershy soared to the left side at raging speeds and dodged the flying tree in the nick of time. Fluttershy realized that she was in the sky but she found it odd since she isn't using her wings to stay airborne. She quickly then realized that Snowflake is the one who's flying. The sight of a unicorn to be able to fly at high speed quickly left Fluttershy in shook.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay?" Snowflake asked.

Fluttershy slowly nodded her head. "Y-y-yeah... I'm okay... but Snowflake... y-you... are flying... How do you do that?"

"I use a spell called Raywing." Snowflake then looked around in the air until it was safe to let go. "Anyway, I'm gonna let you go okay. You'll be fine flying by yourself?"

Fluttershy rasied her eyebrow a bit and quickly realized that Snowflake was holding her. She quickly turned red upon her and Snowflake being so physically close together. Fluttershy begin flapping her wings and Snowflake let go of her.

Snowflake rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit embarrassed for holding Fluttershy that close. "Sorry for holding you like that..."

Fluttershy shook her head. "N-no... your fine Snowflake... you saved my life... Thank you..."

"You can thank me later Fluttershy. Right now, we need to get to Ponyville ASAP." Snowflake said.

Fluttershy nodded her head in agreement. "R-right!"

Snowflake and Fluttershy zoomed towards Ponyville and descend in front of Twilight's house Upon opening the door, both of them noticed that Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and even Rose was present.

Pinkie Pie was the first one to greet the two. "Hey Fluttershy and Snowflake!"

Snowflake nodded his head. "Hey guys. We need to go! NOW!"

Rarity raised her eyebrow. "Why darling? What's going on?"

Before Fluttershy or Snowflake could even to reply, Rose let out a scream. It had seemed to happen in a flash. _VERY_ Horrible images. Rose and now Snowflake were hit with them, horrible memories that seemingly to disappeared for the time being. Rose, seeing only things that made her heart shatter. Screamed out, her eyes wide in fear. Snowflake was then caught by them too. Horrible, frightening messages and images. At once, Snowflake opened his eyes, making the mental and emotional pain stop, but Rose continued to scream out. Haunted by memories that weren't reality. "Someone is coming!" she screamed. "Someone..." she said, now in a whisper as she opened her fearful eyes while tumbling forward Snowflake managed to catch her. "Someone is coming for something." Rose added.

Before Snowflake of either of the main six to even help Rose, suddenly, something burst the door open, snarling. A troll. It was Blue-ish Slime-yellow, with hating, crusty eyes filled with hatred, but Twilight motioned for the back door while quickly making a force field at the door. The force field didn't last long as the trolls instantly started cracking it away. "Hurry!" Snowflake and Twilight yelled in sic and Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rose followed them out towards the back door.

After they got out, they all realized the whole town was under attack. "Snowflake..." Rose whispered. "What do we do..?"

Snowflake looked at no one, just the town. "We fight."

Suddenly, the sound of guard horns flooded the area. As the guards begin to get fight the trolls, Twilight Sparkle quickly saw Snowflake holding Rose back from the trolls. "Let! Me! Fight!" Rose yelled.

Snowflake still held her back, despite her persistence. "You can't! They'll hurt you, baka Rose!"

Rose looked at him. "Fine, but I'm not a baka." Rose stood back on the sidelines with Fluttershy and Rarity, since the two are don't like to fight and decided to help the townsfolk leaving, Snowflake, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash Applejack and Pinkie Pie to participate and assist the guards to fight the trolls. The battle of Ponyville has begun.

_"Okay, first thing first... If the guards would have ANY chance to win, they're going to need to my help. They don't know how difficult to take down a troll but Rose and I do since we fought them before. But since I told her to sit this one out, It's up to me to decide for this battle."_ Snowflake thought carefully as he think of a plan of how to take down the trolls.

Applejack shook Snowflake on his shoulder with her hoof. "Snowflake? Your okay?"

"Yeah! What's with you staring out in space?!" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance.

Snowflake shook his head in response. "Sorry... I was thinking of a plan how to take these trolls down."

"Well..?" Rainbow Dash chimed in. "Do _you_?"

"Yes I have." Snowflake then cracked his front hooves, ready to begin his strategy. "Stand back while I cast a spell."

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash did as they were told and took a few steps back. With Snowflake now have enough space, he closed his and lift up his two front hooves out.

_Oh, source of all power,_

_light which burns beyond crimson,_

_let thy power gather in my hoof._

The four mares then saw a ball of fire appears between Snowflake's hooves and was amazed by the spell that Snowflake was casting. Snowflake, confident that the spell was ready, begin to attack.

"**FIRE-**" Snowflake stroke his right hoof back, as if he's going to throw it. "-**BALL!**"

Snowflake threw the fireball on a group of trolls and upon contact, the ball detonates and exploded, spreading flames and managed to kill four trolls by incinerating them to ash. Everyone was stunned by Snowflake's spell.

"Holy..." Rainbow Dash was stunned as well.

"Celestia! Such a powerful spell!" Twilight shouted in shock.

"It's not over yet... there still some more..." Snowflake mumbled under his breath.

Just then, Pinkie Pie panicked and saw a few trolls heading towards a stallion, a mare holding two infant foals in front of the Sugarcube Corner.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie Pie shouted in horror upon seeing them in danger.

"**RAYWING!**" Snowflake soared towards Sugarcube Corner and landed in front of Mr. and Mrs. Cake, just in the nick of time before the trolls get the chance to attack and preparing to cast another spell. "**WINDY SHIELD**"

Upon shouting the spell, a spherical barrier of wind begin to surround Snowflake, Mr. and Mrs. Cake and their two infant foals. When the trolls begin to throw punches, their attacks was repeatedly (and easily) repelled due to the barrier and managed to significantly damaged the attacker's hands as the wind barrier had enough strength to produce massive cut wounds.

With the barrier keeping them protected, Snowflake turned towards Mr. and Mrs. Cake. "Are you guys alright?"

Mr. Cake managed to speak. "Y-yeah... We're fine..."

Mrs. Cake smiled at Snowflake. "Thank you for saving us... um... what is your name dear?"

"Snowflake miss." Snowflake replied sternly, trying to keep his concentration up to par, maintaining the barrier around them.

"AH! Your the mysterious person that everyone is talking about! Pinkie Pie told me much about you." Mrs. Cake spoke.

"She has?" Snowflake asked, feeling a bit shock.

"Why yes she did Snowflake She told me your a nice and fun stallion to hang out with. Of course, she says that about anyone she meets giving of her fun and outgoing personality." Mr. Cake replied.

"You don't say..." Snowflake then thought of another plan. "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I'm gonna let the barrier down and cast another spell. Once you noticed a black fog, that's you Que to make a run for it."

The married couple nodded their heads and Snowflake ended the Windy Shield spell, causing the barrier to vanish into thin air. Immediately, Snowflake cast another spell. "**DARK MIST!**"

Quickly out of nowhere, a black dense fog, filling the area and blocking vision completely. With the trolls unable to see, Mr. and Mrs. Cake left the area undetected due to the effects of the fog and soon Snowflake then begin to chant bizarre words.

_You who crosses between sky and earth,_

_gently flowing water,_

_gather in my hoof and give me power!_

Snowflake then cast his spell. "**DEMONA CRYSTAL!**"

A thick, cold fog begin to appear from the ground where the trolls four trolls were standing and in a instant, all four trolls suddenly became frozen solid. With the trolls now sealed in ice, the ice statures begin to tilt back until it hit the ground, shattering the trolls to pieces, killing them instantly.

Snowflake let out a smile. "Now with them dead, I can focus on the rest."

Suddenly, Snowflake saw more guards coming from out of nowhere now arms with weapons begin to charge foward to the trolls. He then look around and saw Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting a troll together, only to have a very tough time taking it down.

"Geez! How come he won't stay down?!" Rainbow Dash asked an annoyance.

"I don't know!" Applejack replied.

"My magic..." Twilight spoke "...It's _not _working...!"

Upon seeing Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Rainbow Dash in danger, Snowflake raised his hoof to cast a spell. "**FLARE ARROW!**"

Ten to fifth-teen energy arrows made of fire to appear in the air in front of Snowflake and then the arrows advance towards the troll that was attacking Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. It did little damage since Flare Arrow is a low level spell but nevertheless caused the troll stop attacking Rainbow Dash and Applejack and started to turn towards Snowflake and roared.

Snowflake wasn't scared of the troll roaring in anger. "Pfft... You don't scare me troll..." He then begin to confidence smirk at the troll. The troll gave Snowflake a deranged look and begin to launch his left hand at Snowflake to attack. Snowflake managed to dodge the troll's attack by jumping backwards and begin to cast another spell. "**LEVITATION!**"

Snowflake then begin to slowly ascend in the sky until he is at a good amount of distance from the troll then stopped and hovered in mid-air. Snowflake begin to cast a another low level spell. "**FREEZE ARROW!**"

An large single arrow made of ice from a bow made of similar blue energy, grabbed it and shoot the arrow at the troll. In spite of Freeze Arrow being a simple low level like Flare Arrow it had enough power to freeze the troll completely in ice. Snowflake couldn't help but to smile that his attack hit his target.

"NICE SAVE PARTNER!" Applejack yelled in gratitude. Twilight nodded in unison.

Snowflake waved his hand at Applejack and Twilight in response. Rainbow Dash however, expressed her gratitude by flying towards Snowflake and tackling him, hugging and holding him tight in her hooves.

"That..." Rainbow Dash said. "...was... AWESOME!"

Snowflake couldn't help but to blush a bit. "Come on Rainbow Dash... The fight's not over yet..."

"Don't worry about it.. the guards are taking care of the rest of those nasty giants." Rainbow Dash added with confidence.

Snowflake looked down and saw the guards in gold armor and Ingis Star attacking the rest of the remaining trolls with their weapons. Snowflake nodded his head in frustration. "No! They will never defeat the trolls like that!"

"W-w-what?! What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked as she panicked a bit from Snowflake's sudden outburst.

"I'll explain later... right now, I need to get to them!" Snowflake replied firmly. "**RAYWING!**" Snowflake zoomed towards the ground where the guards are. One guard managed to cut one of the troll's arm off.

"Yes!" The guard shouted in confidence.

"Just a little more everyone! We can do this!" Another guard shouted.

However, their victory was short lived, as the troll's arm quickly regenerated in an matter of several seconds. This cause the guards to go in shock from the troll's regeneration skills.

"W-what the...?"

"He... got his arm back..."

"Oh no... what are we going to do?"

Just then, Snowflake showed up next to them. "Of course you won't be able to kill trolls like that. Trolls are well known famous and feared for their extreme regenerative properties; if they lose an arm or a leg to a sword chop, they simply regrow the lost limb within the next several seconds, as you already seen just now."

"What?!" One guard panicked.

"Then how can we kill it?!" Another guard asked.

Before Snowflake could have the chance to answer, the troll in front of them begin to launch his fist towards Snowflake and the guards. Snowflake quickly lifted both of his hooves and begin to cast yet another defensive spell. "**AIR VALM!**"

A wall of wind appeared in front of Snowflake and the troll's punch was deflected. Now feeling safe with Air Valm protecting them, Snowflake then resume on speaking how to defeat the trolls. "There are _only_ 2 ways to certainly kill a troll; behead it or destroy it utterly with magic."

Ignis Star was the first one to reply from Snowflake's answer. "But I tried that against them but they still won't go down. Let alone kill it..."

Snowflake expected an answer like that. " Simply using magic itself to slay a troll does not _guarantee _its actual death. I learn that that the _hard_ way when I faced my first troll when I was a colt. Only a spell that results in complete incineration or disintegration, or possibly freezing the creature solid or petrifying it and then shattering it, will _successfully_ kill a troll."

"I see..." Ignis Star nodded his head to acknowledged the information that Snowflake gave them.

The guard on the right let out a small smile. "So in order to take town these trolls is either to use magic or decapitate them?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "That's right. But I just came up with an idea. One brilliant, marvelous idea. Care to listen?"

The guard on the left nodded her head. "I'm all ears newcomer."

And with that, Snowflake told the guards his distinctive plan to take down the trolls. After a full explanation, Ignis Star and most of the guards nodded their heads in response of agreeing to the plan. The guard in the back however, wasn't too sure if the plan would work. "Will this plan of yours _really_ work?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "I'm positive." Snowflake then motioned the guards so they can spread out. Once that was done, quickly he motioned for his plan to spring out. "**RECOVERY!**" Snowflake cast recovery on ten different trolls and the guards went to work, hoping that Snowflake's plan would end better than last time. Upon chopping one troll's arm, Instead of regrowing back his lost arm, the troll lose their constitutions and instantly disintegrated into nothing.

One of the guards smiled at this. "It's working!"

Snowflake nodded his head in confidence. "See, I told you it would work. Now you know what to do from here on out right?"

Most of the guards nodded their heads and went to work defeating the trolls. Snowflake cast a Recovery spell but what trolls _didn't_ know is that Snowflake cast a _reverse_ recovery spell and with each time that a troll lose an arm or leg, instead of regrowing back their lost limb, the reverse recovery would cause them to lose their constitutions and disintegrate as a result.

Thanks to Snowflake's reverse spell in play, all of the guards managed to defeat the trolls without any trouble. Now facing on the remaining trolls in the area, Snowflake cast an offensive spell. "**LAH FREEZE!**"

A huge block of ice was summoned in the sky and plummeted down towards the last group of trolls, managed to trap and knocked down three of the trolls instantly. From the rest of the group, Snowflake two trolls are after Rose, one going after Fluttershy. Seeing two of his friends in peril, Snowflake begin to cast an mid-level offensive spell. "**VAL FLARE!**"

A single projectile made from fire energy created in front of Snowflake, grabbed the projectile, stroke his right hoof and shot the fire projectile towards the single troll that went after Fluttershy. Just as the troll was about to have his grasp with Fluttershy, Snowflake's Val Flare spell managed to hit him right in the head, burning his face profusely. In spite Snowflake's fire spell burned troll's face severely, it didn't kill the troll, but it did fell down to the ground incapacitated.

Snowflake then turn his attention to the two trolls that were after Rose now. Sadly however, he was too far away to save her. "Damn it... I won't be able save Rose in time..."

Suddenly out of nowhere, the first troll was instantly cut in half vertically, quickly dispatching the troll. The second troll responded and try to look for the attacker, only to decapitated in a second notice. The pony than defeated the trolls came out and appear in front of Snowflake and Rose.

The pony was scary looking to say the least as it was a male pony that he possessed long white mane that was slightly spiky line green eyes and black coat. He is very tall for his age and he has a black coated horn which reveals that the pony is a unicorn. His cutie mark is consisted of a blue half moon and six stars around it.

The male unicorn faced Rose with a smile. "Hey there. Are you okay?"

"H-hello... And yeah... I'm okay... Thank you..." Rose stuttered a bit.

"ROSE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Snowflake yelled out to Rose.

"SNOWFLAKE! YEAH! I'M OKAY!" Rose replied back.

Snowflake let out a sigh of relief and begin to eased himself a bit. With the two trolls taken care of, he then looked around and saw that there was no more trolls left. With that in mind, Snowflake let out a sigh of gratitude knowing that the battle is now over. Snowflake then begin to help the civilians out until...

"SNOWFLAKE! LOOK OUT!"

Snowflake then turn his back and saw another troll out of nowhere about to attack. In a quick and hasty move, Snowflake cast a offensive fire shamanistic spell. "**RUNE FLARE!**"

Spears of fire created around Snowflake and fired them at the troll. Because the spears are made from pure fire energy than actual flames, the troll didn't get incinerated, but did fell down knocked down and knocked it out cold.

"And _STAY_ down!" Snowflake shouted in annoyance.

With the last troll finally taken care of for good this time, Snowflake could now shift his focus on helping his friends, the civilians and to help fixed the damages that was inflicted from the battle.

_"This is going to be a very long day for me..."_ Snowflake thought as he begin to head towards his friends and then help the civilians, first tend to the wounded.

_**WHOOO! FINALLY COMPLETED! That was a lot to put up... but I managed to finished it in due time. Now... with that out of the way, since a new enemy appeared in the end of the last chapter but didn't give you guys the details, I'll give you the information of each enemy that appeared in the story in a segment call "Enemy Data." It will be appear at the end of certain chapters when enemies appeared.**_

_**Now, here's the first enemy to appear.**_

_**Troll**_

_**Trolls are humanoid creatures about twice the height of a stallion. Their skin colors vary from dark yellow to dark green, sometimes blue, and combined shades of the three. Trolls have extremely powerful physiques and seldom wear more than a loincloth, sometimes they don't. **_

_**Trolls are often used as the brute force in an army of henchmen by anypony who has the stomach to make dealings with them. They live simple, primitive lives in forests or caves and are rarely seen in areas of large pony populations unless they are being used as henchmen. **_

_**The creatures are famous for their extreme regenerative properties; if they lose an arm or a leg to a sword chop, they simply regrow the lost limb within the next several seconds. There are only two ways to certainly kill a troll: behead it, or destroy it utterly with magic. The latter is the most famous example; Snowflake enchants them with a reversed Recovery spell. When the guards managed to cut one of the troll's arm or gave them a mere tiny wound, they lose their constitutions and disintegrate.**_

_**Also, simply using magic itself to slay a troll does not guarantee its actual death as seen in this chapter when Twilight tried to use her arcane magic to kill the troll that was attacking her, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Only a spell that results in complete incineration or disintegration, or possibly freezing the creature solid or petrifying it and then shattering it, will **__**successfully**_ _**kill a troll.**_

_**Now for the spells that was used in this chapter: Raywing, Fireball, Windy Shield, Dark Mist, Val Flare, Flare Arrow, Freeze Arrow, Levitation, Lah Freeze, Recovery (reverse), Demona Crystal, Air Valm and Rune Flare.**_

_**Fire shamanistic magic**_

_**Fire shamanistic magic draws upon the element and spirits of fire naturally present in the world.**_

_**Most fire spells are of an offensive nature and cause significant physical damage.**_

* * *

_**Flare Arrow**_

_**Flare arrow is one of the simplest fire shamanistic spells.**_

_**Two versions of the spell exist: The first one enables the caster to shoot an arrow of flame from a bow made of similar fire energy. The second one causes several arrows to appear in the air in front of the caster, and advance toward their target(s) immediately. In this case, the number of arrows depend on the skill of the caster and the amount of magic power put into the spell. **_

_**Although the spell is indeed simple, a Flare Arrow can still cause serious damage to a pony on a direct hit. However, like many low-level fire spells, the caster can 'pull punches' with it, only putting enough energy into it to singe their target without any real damage.**_

* * *

_**Fireball**_

_**Fireball is the most popular offensive spell. It belongs to fire shamanistic magic.**_

_**A ball of fire appears between the hooves of the caster which can be thrown. The ball explodes upon contact, spreading flames. Caution is necessary when using this spell indoors or in forests because it affects a wide area. Being able to cast this spell is one of the criteria for a full-fledged and recognized magician in Abion.**_

* * *

_**Val Flare**_

_**Val Flare is an offensive spell belonging to fire shamanistic magic.**_

_**The spell is a greatly augmented version of Flare Arrow. It creates only a single projectile, but that is powerful enough to break down walls. Because of its power, the caster must be extremely careful when using it indoors or in enclosed areas.**_

_**Rune Flare is an offensive fire shamanistic spell.**_

_**The spell creates spear(s) of fire which are all shot at an opponent. This is the strongest fire spell which affects only a single target. The spears are made more of pure fire energy than actual flames, so they will not set things on fire incidentally.**_

* * *

_**Windy Shield**_

_**Windy Shield is a defensive spell belonging to air shamanistic magic.**_

_**It surrounds the caster with a (usually spherical, unlike Air Valm) barrier of wind which is much stronger than the one created by Raywing and defends the caster from all attacks. If the caster is standing on solid ground, the spell does not extend into it and he can still be attacked from below. It's the most popular defensive spell in Abion. It is possible for several magicians to combine their shields to increase the strength of the barrier and it can be used against all but the most powerful offensive spells.**_

* * *

_**Air Valm**_

_**Air Valm is a defensive air shamanistic spell.**_

_**The spell creates a wall of wind in front of the caster, which can be used to deflect attacks. The strength of the wind barrier is similar to that of Windy Shield, but this spell does not offer circular protection, the caster can still be attacked from the sides or from behind. The incantation is shorter, however, so Air Valm is still quite useful in situations where timing is critical.**_

* * *

_**Levitation**_

_**Levitation is a well-known air shamanistic spell in Abion, which enables the caster to fly to a limited extent.**_

_**The caster may move in any direction or even stop and hover in mid-air, unlike Raywing, although at a slower speed. The spell manipulates the winds around the caster to achieve the desired effect. Maintaining the spell requires little concentration, making it possible to cast another spell while flying, although casting more difficult spells may still be risky.**_

* * *

_**Freeze Arrow**_

_**Freeze Arrow is the water shamanistic magic counterpart of the well-known Flare Arrow and is one of the most basic offensive spells.**_

_**Like Flare Arrow, it can be cast in two different ways: the first one enables the caster to shoot an arrow of ice from a bow made of similar blue energy, and the second one causes several arrows to appear in the air in front of the caster and advance toward their target(s) immediately. In this case, the number of arrows depends on the skill of the caster and the amount of magic power put into the spell.**_

_**This spell is somewhat less lethal than the fire version, although a direct hit may encase the target in ice completely. However, this spell is also less dangerous to use, as the danger of putting the caster's surroundings on fire does not exist.**_

* * *

_**Demona Crystal**_

_**Demona Crystal is an offensive water shamanistic spell.**_

_**The spell causes thick, cold fog to appear from the ground, and suddenly freeze anything within. Since the fog comes out of the ground, only battle-scarred veteran adventurers can dodge this spell.**_

* * *

_**Lah Freeze**_

_**Lah Freeze is an offensive water shamanistic spell.**_

_**The spell creates a block of ice, which, with precise positioning can be used to trap opponents. Caution is necessarily however, as it is possible for the caster to accidentally trap himself/herself as well.**_

* * *

_**Dark Mist**_

_**Dark Mist is an water shamanistic spell.**_

_**The spell fills the area with a dense black fog, blocking vision completely. In the black fog, even magically created light is completely extinguished. Once cast, the spell does not require concentration, and the fog remains for a while even after the magician stops concentrating.**_

* * *

_**That's about it for the spells. Stay tuned cause mating season is coming up! You know what that means? See you on Chapter 9!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone! I am here for another chapter!**_

**Chapter 9: Sherry**

**"Extball!"**

A ball of light appeared out of Snowflake's hoof and put out the small fire that was beginning to spread.

"Okay... i think that's the last of the flames to be put out..." Snowflake said.

"Thank you for putting out the fire for me Snowflake." A female unicorn named Blue Spades. Blue Spades had light blue coat, dark blue mane and tail with a white streak, blue eyes and mane and tail are combined back and neat. She wears a Monocle on her left eye and her cutie are consist of Ace of Spades.

"Your welcome miss. So sorry that one of my fire attacks caught your popular store on fire..." Snowflake begin to apologize and feel guilty.

Blue Spades shook her head. "It's okay Snowflake. You did what you had to do to save Ponyville. So don't worry about it!" Blue Spades patted Snowflake's right shoulder.

Snowflake managed to let out a small smile. "Okay... Thank you... Anyway... I should get going."

Sure. Catch you later Snowflake!" Blue Spades said as she saw Snowflake walk away to help the other ponies.

It's been 3 days since the troll attacked Ponyville. The damage was pretty bad as the buildings were mostly wrecked, although there were some buildings were caught on fire due from Snowflake's fire spells, which Snowflake feels very bad for from being too reckless. At least that what he thinks.

Most of the residents and some of the guards told him that they don't blame him for setting a few buildings on fire and even Ignis Star told him not to feel bad since killing the trolls was more important than the buildings. In fact, during the three day period, some of the buildings are fully repaired while most of them are currently being repaired.

Since the attack, most of the residents called him a hero for protecting ponyville, which Snowflake reluctant accepts such a title and simply pointed out numerous times that he only did what's right. Still in spite of his honesty, most of the residents felt grateful for his help.

While Rose went back to work for the most part, Twilight Sparkle was still completely stunned by Snowflake's ability of take down those army of trolls with relative ease. So did the rest of the main six. Rainbow Dash and Applejack was amazed of Snowflake's array of spells and begin to him "cool". Rarity was amazed by Snowflake's heroic deeds and courage and now see him as a "strong and amazing stallion".

Pinkie Pie was shocked and happy that he saved Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Since then, Pinkie Pie have been expressing her gratefulness by showing Snowflake with complements and hanging out with him a lot. Fluttershy idolized Snowflake for saving her from one of the trolls and shyly expressed her gratitude by letting Snowflake stay and live with her given the fact that Snowflake has no home to go to, in which Snowflake accepted her offer and thanked her.

Twilight Sparkle on the other hand decided to write about Snowflake and how he managed to help most of the guards to defeat the army of trolls. She was intrigued by writing about Snowflake to her master Celestia. She then use her magic to send the letter to Canterlot and since then waited for her master to respond. It was on the second day where she received a response from Celestia:

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle, I have heard news of your visitor that managed to defeat the trolls that my guards told me about. It seems that our new visitor is more than we let on. Still, like the residents of Ponyville I am grateful for his assistance. I've decided that I wanted to to meet your new friend so I can thank him personally. Come to the palace... _

Back to the present seeing that no one needed any additional help, Snowflake decided to stop by at Twilight's house for a visit since she wanted to know of his many array of spells. Upon knocking the door, Twilight Sparkle opened and upon seeing her friend at her door, she smiled. "Snowflake! Perfect timing!"

"Hey Twilight...? Is there something you wanted to wanted to see me for?" Snowflake asked.

"Actually yes there is! Come on in and I'll explain." Twilight replied as she let Snowflake inside her house.

Upon entering Twilight's house, Snowflake sat on the living room couch and waited for Twilight to sit next to him. Twilight took a deep breath. "Snowflake, I told Celestia about how you fought the trolls that attacked the village and she personally wanted to meet you so that she can thank you."

Snowflake is taken back by Celestia wanting to see him. "R-really?"

Twilight nodded her head. "Yeah. She want us to come to Canterlot."

"Right now?" Snowflake asked.

"Right now. But first, let's wait for the others to show up." Twilight replied with a smile.

Snowflake nodded his head as they waited for the rest of the mares to show up. Applejack was the first one to show up, followed by Rarity and Pinkie Pie, then Fluttershy and finally Rainbow Dash.

With everyone present, the gang head towards the train station they can reach Canterlot together. After a while of walking, they finally reached the train station.

"What are we doing in the train station?" Snowflake asked.

"Oh! I haven't told you this yet. In order to reach Canterlot, we take the train." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Ahh... I see..." Snowflake nodded his head.

Fortunately for them, they managed to spot a train leaving for Canterlot. Everyone hops on the train and picked out seats. Snowflake couldn't help but to look around him. "Wow... this train is so nice looking and colorful..."

Rarity couldn't help but to ask him a question. "Did you have trains back where you were in Abion?"

Upon hearing his homeland, Snowflake begin to feel sad. "We used too... but... after a while... they stopped and only used trains for illegal activities..."

"Illegal activities?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes." Snowflake simply replied.

"L-like what?" Fluttershy chimed in.

Snowflake took a deep breath, as he try to muster the emotional and mental strength to reveal some of the most darkest secrets of Abion and revealing his past in some part. "Like the slave trade, drug trade and other things that I can't dare to say..."

Each of the main six couldn't believed what they just heard. They can't imagine a person, let alone another foreign land who would do such a thing. With much mental strength, Twilight asked, "Abion would allow to let such things to flourished?!"

Snowflake let out a bitter laugh. "Not only they allowed such trades, but participated in it."

Each of the mares felt their heart sank upon hearing what Snowflake said. Applejack couldn't help but to ask Snowflake a daring question. "W-were you a slave?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "No, but my family treated me _like_ one though..."

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash shouted in disbelief.

"Why would they do that to you?!" Fluttershy asked.

Snowflake looked down on the floor. "I don't know... they just did... all except one person though... my older sister... she was the one who helped me escaped from my abusive family... and for helping a mere slave like me to escape... my older went after both of us... I managed to escape... but she was captured and I may feared that she's tortured, or worse... dead..."

"Oh dear Celestia... We're sorry... we shouldn't have asked you about Abion if it meant telling some of your painful past..." Twilight said as she apologized to her friend, with the rest of the mares did the same.

"It's okay... all of you didn't know... so don't worry about it... okay..." Snowflake said as he nodded his head.

Before either of them can try to comfort Snowflake, the train finally arrived at Canterlot. When the train finally stopped, everyone got off the train and exited the train station. As they exting the station, Snowflake then saw a huge white castle decorated in purple and gold-yellow color. The castle is surrounded by many guards and upper class ponies that can afford to live here in this magnificent palace.

"Whoa... so Celestia live in there?" Snowflake asked.

"Not only she lives here, Canterlot is her estate so therefore she owns Canterlot dear." Rarity replied with a confident smile.

Snowflake kinda expected an answer like that, as he himself lived an place like this but only due to his god awful family letting him live as a slave in their house even though himself wasn't sold like one. Snowflake then purged the dark thoughts from his mind as they begin to crossing the brown gate-bridge and entering Canterlot.

Snowflake couldn't help but to look around as they were inside the palace: the hallways was nice and large covering with magnificent gems and other high class gems. As they passing on through, Snowflake looked through the window as saw the inner cities inside Canterlot. The buildings were covered in gold paint and coating and ponies were wearing high costly fashion clothes.

After a few minutes of walking around inside Canterlot, they finally reached at a large door. Twilight turned and faced Snowflake. "Behind this door is Celestia's throne."

Snowflake raised his eyebrow a bit. "Really now?" Twilight nodded her head. Snowflake then took a deep breath, wondering what Celestia would look like before saying, "I'm ready."

With that said, Twilight opened the large door and in it reveals a very large room and a very large pony in the room as well. "Princess Celestia, I am here like you requested me."

The very large pony turned around with a huge smile. The pony was very large, larger than any of the other ponies that Snowflake have seen in his life. The pony had pale, light grayish magenta eyes and three eye-lashes which shows that the tall pony is a female. Her coat his white with a very slight pinch of pink tinge and her mane is made from different colors; Light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue and pale heliotrope. Her cutie mark is a stylized sun, but perhaps the most usual features were that she had a pair of swan-like wings like Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, only her wings is two times bigger and she also have a horn like Rarity and Twilight, only her horn is 2 times longer but slimmer which points out that she is an Alicorn.

The female alicorn wore a golden necklace with a lightish purple gem en-crested in the middle and golden crown with a gem that matched the same color gem on her necklace. Her tail and mane have a natural flowing motion, meaning even when herself is not moving her mane and tail does.

The female alicorn let out a smile towards Twilight as she slowly turns towards the main six and Snowflake. "Hello my fateful student."

Twilight smiled back. "Good afternoon Princess Celestia." Twilight looked back to Snowflake and nodded her head. Snowflake saw Twilight's head nodded and begin to reveal himself to the sun goddess. Twilight cleared her throat as Snowflake revealed himself. "Princess Celestia, this is Snowflake. The person that saved Ponyville.

Snowflake let out a small smile. "Hello Princess Celestia."

**-Outside Of Canterlot-**

Just outside of Canterlot, a shadow-like figure watched over the kingdom. The figure then started to talk to something out of sight.

"So, are you sure he's in there?" The figure asked in a female voice.

"Yes, he's in there with the Elements of Harmony." A voice said something to her.

"Hmmm, I see... That's not good." the figure said.

"But I also noticed the west is weak." Said the unknown voice.

"Well, now this will be fun." The figure said and set towards the city.

**-Back Inside Canterlot-**

Back in the castle, Celestia was talking with Snowflake and the main six. "So your the stranger that showed up here in Ponyville." Celestia took a good look at Snowflake. After scanning him, she then begin to speak. "Snowflake, I would like to thank you for helping my ponies from the threat." The sun princess said smiling kindly.

"Thank you. Princess. I've fought them before." Snowflake said smiling, but got a confused look on her face.

"Really, I haven't seen a troll in hundreds of years." Celestia said.

"Ummm, well." Snowflake was not sure of how to respond, but Twilight stood up.

"He's not from here, and he has not told us where he's from yet." Twilight answered for him.

"Yes he have! Snowflake is from Abion!" Pinkie Pie shouted in response.

"Oh yeah you did huh Snowflake?" Twilight asked as she looked at Snowflake and he nodded his head. "But still, you haven't told either of us of how Abion is like or anything about it."

"Sorry... I have _very _bad and unpleasant memories from there..." Snowflake added frowning as he try not to let his emotions and memories get the best of him and cause him to have a mental breakdown like before.

"Oh, well. That's fine. Again thank you." Celestia said calmly, but a door opening from the upper balcony made every pony look.

"You?" Snowflake said as he looked at the pony that just walked out. It was the same pony that saved Rose.

"Hay, what's up?" The stallion said smiling at the ponies.

"Rexie Hexie, What are you doing here?" Pinkie Pie asked him smiling at him.

"Rexie Hexie?" Applejack wondered why she said that.

"Rex Hex. That's my name, and I here seeing a friend." Rex said as he stood there and the other looked confused.

"Oh, yeah. Who is it?" Rainbow Dash asked a question, but she got her answer when the second Alicorn Princess showed up.

"That would be me, he's one of my first friends since I've returned." Luna said as the others saw the second Alicorn revealing herself. Unlike Celestia, Luna is roughly the same size as most of the ponies living here. She had moderate cyan eyes, very long moderate cobalt blue mane and tail and dark sapphire blue coat. She possessed two swan-like wings and a horn, which shows that she's an alicorn like Celestia. Her cutie mark is consist of a crescent moon on a dark purple background.

As Snowflake was about to introduced himself to Luna, just then the castle shook from numerous explosions.

"What the hay was that?" Applejack asked as she and every one looked around, and then a guard ran in.

"Princesses, there was an explosions at the west wall." he said while a little out of breath.

"Any fatalities?" Luna asked, worried for the ponies.

"Not sure, we are still looking." The guard said as he turned and galloped out. Without any hesitation, Snowflake took off after the guard.

"Snowflake wait!" Rainbow Dash yelled at him as the six followed him. Rex signed as he then jumped over the rail and began to galloped after everyone.

In a short amount of time, the eight ponies showed up at the attack and what they saw sickened him.

"Oh, Celestia. Why did this happen?" Fluttershy asked as she hid behind ever pony.

"I'm not sure but..." Snowflake stopped as he here heard some pony growling in pain. The all looked and saw a middle age stallion laying there.

"What happened here?" Snowflake asked as he kneel beside him.

"I-I'm not sure." The stallion said as he held his head before he continue, "I was shopping for some stuff, and then I heard explosions. And then next thing I knew, I'm right here."

"Don't worry. We'll get you some help." Rex said as he looked over every pony.

"Rarity, You and Fluttershy should take him to the hospital." Twilight said as she looked at the hurt pony.

"R-right Twilight." Fluttershy said as she put the stallion's front leg over her neck.

"But Twilight, I don't want blood on my coat." Rarity whined.

"Rarity!" Twilight yelled, which made the fashion pony to put the stallion's other hoof over her neck, and the two helped the stallion to the hospital.

"Twilight, you should go see the princesses what's going on." Snowflake said.

"Oh, your right." Twilight then took off to the castle. The remaining ponies looked around and saw the damage.

"I'll fly around to see if any other pony saw anything." Dash said as she took off.

"Well then, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Why don't you guys go look around. Me and Snowflake will look around to." Rex said as he offered for them to split up.

"Ookie Dokie Lokie." Pinkie said as she bounced down the street with Applejack following.

"So, why did you want to be alone with me," Snowflake said as the two walked down the street.

"Just cause I wanted to get to know you more." Rex said smiling.

"But, why?" Snowflake asked asked as he was not sure of what to take.

"Because I had no friends, and I know how it feels." Rex answered, Snowflake opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. The two walked in silence for a little while longer, but the figure watched them from the roof top.

"So, you have a friend. I need to fix that. Fire Flare." The figure said as she launched the weak fire spell towards Snowflake and Rex.

"Okay, do...we...even..?" Rex was talking, but stopped, pulled his sword, and then swung it, cutting through the fire spell.

"What was that?" Snowflake asked as he looked around for the attack.

"I don't... Ahhhhhh!" Rex was saying, but just then his left leg was hit by the same spell and he fell.

"Rex, your okay?!" Snowflake asked the down stallion.

"Yeah." Rex said as he looked at his burned up leg. Just then the figure jump out in from of them wearing a cloak, and then lifted off her hood. She was a large, pink haired and tail, red eyes, purpled body Unicorn. She stood very tall, and her cutie mark was just viable. It was two swords in an x shape.

"Who are you?" Snowflake asked as he stood in front of the fallen stallion.

"Me? Oh, I'm Sherry and if you know what good for you and every pony, you would come with me." She said coldly as she smiled at him.

_**Finally done! More coming along the way in the next chapter! Also, a big secret will be revealed in the next chapter as well. **_

_**Spells used in this chapter: Extball**_

_**Extball**_

_**Extball is a white magic spell. **_

_**The spell extinguishes flames. It puts out fire very quickly, but the area of effect is small, making the spell useless against larger fires, such as a burning building.**_

_**That's it for Chapter 9! See you next time.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Y'all! Back for more! Also a worthy of note, the person who helped me (and typed) the scenes for me and coming up with awesome and funny ideas is from my close friend, Spike's number one fan! **_

**Chapter 10: Two Alicorns**

Snowflake stood his ground as the female unicorn smiled at him. "I'm not going any were with you." Snowflake said sternly at her, but she just ended up chuckling her merry way.

"How cute. You think I'm giving you a choice." Sherry said as her horn began to glow and then daggers rose from her saddlebag and were in the air. She smiled even more as Snowflake readied himself, and she said, "Remember, you can dodge but your friend can't." Sherry then prepare to attack.

_**"SkyDaggers."**_

Snowflake eyes widened as he realized she was right.

Then he retreated into his thoughts. _"Damn, she's right."_ Snowflake watch the daggers fly at him. Then he thought of something and begin to cast a spell to save him and Rex from what it could possibly be death.

_**"FLARE ARROW!" **_And with that, fire arrows flow down from the sky, destroying the daggers and some of the remaining arrows were getting close to Sherry.

"WindSteps!" She said as she just vanished from sight.

"What? Where did she..." Snowflake was asking, but was quickly cut off by a strong hind kick from Sherry to his side. Snowflake slid across the street and groaned in pain. He looked at a smiling Sherry and said, "How did you do that?"

"Oh, just a simple spell called WindSteps." she said with a smile as she took a step closer, and then turned her head to avoid a sword swing from Rex. He then fell to the ground in pain and Sherry shock her head. "Foolish. I was not _even_ aming at you."

**-Somewhere in the sky-**

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was still flying around when suddenly, she heared something and when she turn around, she saw fire arrows soaring towards down to Canterlot.

"What's going on?" She wondered as she took off towards the arrows were going.

**-Back at Canterlot-**

Sherry walks up to the fallen stallion, and then she stumped on to Rex's burnet lag.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Rex cries out as Sherry began to grind her hoof deeper into the leg, and which got louder screams and she smiled.

_**"FLARE LANCE!" **_Snowflake shouted, combining the strength of several flare arrows, forming a spear of fire his hoof and he launches it toward Sherry. She jumps out of the way and dodged the spear.

"Hmmmm, that was close." Sherry said still smiling as she looked over them.

"Yeah but I won't miss next time. _**FLARE LANCE!" **_ Snowflake said as he once again used the fire spell, but this time using the spear of fire as close combat weapon instead of a range weapon.

_**"WindSteps!" **_Sherry said as she once again moved, but this time she showed up behind Snowflake.

"You still can't even hold a candle to your family." Sherry whispered in his ear.

"Shut up!" Snowflake yelled as he turn with the lance still active, putting a few buildings on fire, but not Sherry. His mood started to darken a bit.

"Heh, see. You can't stop me." Sherry said with a smile as she pointed a hoof towards Rex.

**-Meanwhile Elsewhere-**

"Same here, I can't find anything. You Pinkie?" Applejack asked her party pony friend.

"Nope, oh wait." Pinkie said as she hind leg began to cramp.

"Pinkie Sense?" Applejack asked not sure what that one means.

"Yep, it means some pony I know is in real trouble." Once finished saying that, the two looked at each other to try to find Snowflake and Rex.

**-Back At Canterlot-**

Sherry smiles evilly as she points her hoof at the down Rex and said, _**"CycloneShot" **_and a vortex of wind formed around her hoof. Snowflake eyes widened as he looked on as she fired the attack. Just then, a rainbow blur zoomed by and made Rex vanished.

"Hey." Said a certain pony. Both Sherry and Snowflake looked up, and on a building near by Rainbow Dash helping Rex stand.

"Hey, now I don't have to worry." Snowflake said as he got ready for a fight.

"Oh, and it's still cute that you still think you can win." Sherry said smugly.

"Well let's see. _**FIREBALL!**_" Snowflake yelled as he pulled his hoof back, creating a ball of fire and launched it toward Sherry, which she just smiled in response and vanished, then reappeared.

"You'll have to do better." Sherry said smiling.

"Really? Well then try dodging this then._** RUNE FLARE!**_" Snowflake said as spheres spears of fire formed around him and then launched all of them towards Sherry.

**-Meanwhile in Ponyville-**

Rarity and Fluttershy were just leaving the hospital.

"I really hope he pulls through." Fluttershy said in her sweet voice as the two mares walked.

"I feel you, deary." Rarity said in her normal tone. Just then the two saw large fire explosions.

"I-is that Rune Fire?" Fluttershy asked weakly as she took a few steps back.

"I think so. Lets go see." Rarity said.

"B-but Snowflake only used that when he h-had no choice." Fluttershy said as she tried to walk back into the hospital, but Rarity had other thoughts.

"No, darling." She said and with that, she grabbed Fluttershy by the tail and drag her towards the fiery explosion.

**-Back In Canterlot-**

When the smoke cleared, holes, small fires, and ash was all round the spot Snowflake attacked.

"Alright! You did it Snowflake!" Rainbow Dash cheered, but neither of the others think so.

"Well, that was even _closer_." said a familiar voice as all three looked and there was Sherry smiling as it seamed she didn't take any damage.

"But, how?" Snowflake was now dumbstruck as to how any pony could survive that attack, considering Rune Flare is, although _not_ the strongest fire shamanistic spell since he knows spells much more powerful, but still recognized as the strongest spell that mainly used for a single target. Being able to dodge _all _those spears of fire is considered a praise indeed.

"Oh, simple. I used the spell known as **TwisterWalking**. Makes me move faster than the wind." Sherry said as she stepped closer and then asked, "Even with that spell, You still couldn't hit me? What a disappointment."

"Hey, how dare you." Snowflake said as he begin to get mad at this mare.

"You heard me." Sherry said still smiling.

"Oh, yeah. _**BAM ROD!**_" Snowflake shouted as a fire whip formed on his hoof. He then swung it towards Sherry, as she then vanished again and out of anger, Snowflake swings his whip again recklessly, nearly hitting Dash near the building.

"Hey, watch it!" She yelled as Snowflake's stable mind begin to deteriorate.

"You still need to work on them if you want to hurt me." Sherry said as she appears again. Snowflake began to swing at her, and she dodges them with ease. "See? You can't hit me." Sherry mocked Snowflake as he continued to attack, but then the whip vanished from him.

**-Meanwhile inside Celestia's chamber-**

"...And that's what we have so far princess. My friends are looking around." Twilight Sparkle said informed her teacher.

"What are the odds? An attack from some unknown attacker not even a week from the troll attack." Luna asked as the three sat there.

"Yeah, what are the odds?" Celestia chimed in as she began to think, but before anything could be done, a guard runs in.

"Your Majesty, I've got word that the pony named Snowflake is in battle with the attacker as we speak." The guard said.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Send reinforcements to subdued the attacker." Celestia said as she stood up and along with Luna and Twilight. And then the three of them left to find out what's up.

**-Back outside in Canterlot-**

"Take this, _**RUNE FLARE!**_" Snowflake shouted as he released more spears of fire towards Sherry, but she dodge them as if they were nothing.

"Please, you _still_ can't touch me." Sherry said as she avoided the last wave of spells, and then she let out a smile as she begin to speak once more. "I think it's time to end this. _**DeathVision!**_" And a form of numerous shadows, come forth from her horn and begins head towards him in quick succession.

_"What the hell...?" _Snowflake mentally said as the shadows entered into his eyes. What he saw was pure horror and grotesque. Every pony he cares for; The main six, Valkerye, and even his sister. Stone up by chains, mutilated, and dead looks on each of their faces that sickened and killing him. He tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. As he looked, more and more dead bodies of his friends come around.

"Snowflake? Hey, Snowflake!" Dash yelled, but he just stood there, with a blank and somewhat lifeless look on his face.

"It's no use. He's mine." Sherry said as she took a few steps closer towards him.

"Now, don't get any closer!" Said a voice as Sherry looked over and saw Applejack and Pinkie Pie arriving at the scene.

"AWW, isn't that cute? _**CycloneShot!**_" Sherry said as she shot her wind attack towards the earth ponies.

"Girls look out!" Dash yelled from the top of the building. The two earth ponies jump out of the way.

"Oh boy, that was super duper close!" Pinkie Pie said as she landed back on the ground.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU!" Every pony looked and saw a very mad Rarity with her mane a huge mess.

"Huh, is that it?" Sherry scoffed at Rarity. This only made her madder and she was ready to charge at her; That is, until she saw Snowflake still retaining his blank and lifeless expression on his face.

"What wrong with him?" Rarity asked as she looked at the unicorn.

"Nothing, now let me go, and ..." Sherry was saying but she was cut off.

"Stop right there." Yelled a guard as he and two others pointed there horns at Sherry. Sherry paid them no mind, but then she noticed two Alicorn princesses behind them.

"Oh, I was told to avoid you." Sherry said as she took some steps back. As she did that, Twilight noticed Snowflake and looked over him.

"Princess, what is wrong with him?" Twilight wondered what was wrong, but Luna knew.

"_**LifeVisions**_." Luna said as her horn glow white and Snowflake broke out of his trance.

"What happened?" Snowflake asked as he looked and saw everyone, even the royal sisters and Sherry.

"Nothing. We were just arresting that unicorn." Twilight said helping Snowflake up.

"Unicorn? Oh, no. I'm _not_ an Unicorn." Sherry said as every pony gave her a confused look on their face. So Sherry, flexed her back and then the cloak fell off, revealing two large wings for everypony to see.

"She an Alicorn." Twilight said as she looked at the pony. She then look around to see how everypony thought about this new revelation, including the royal sisters.

"Oh, I'm not the _only_ Alicorn. Isn't that right, Snowflake?" Sherry said as she got even more confused looks, all except Snowflake in which he had a scared look on his face.

"I have _no idea_ of what she's saying. She's lying." Snowflake said sweating profusely.

"Lying? Oh, I _never_ lie. In fact, _**Black Void Release**_." Sherry yelled as her horn began to cloak with black magic, and then released at the ponies around her. Everypony seemed to be unharmed, all except Snowflake as he fell over in pain.

"Snowflake you okay? What's wrong?" Twilight asked as she looked at him and before her very eyes, he began to grow a set of large wings. Everypony looked at him in awe and Sherry took her chance and said, _**"WindSteps." **_And with that very instant, she was gone.

"Guards, stop..."Celestia was about to give her guards an order, but stopped when she saw ponies coming and then looked at Snowflake who was trying to hide his wings. She thought for a moment and said, _**"FlashHome." **_And with that, her, Luna, the main six, Rex, Snowflake, and the guards were gone.

**-Inside Canterlot-**

The twelve ponies arrived in the large throne room of the castle. All of them fell to the ground, except for Celestia, as she landed on her hooves.

"Guards, watch the door and do not let any pony inside until I say." She said as her guards saluted her and went to their posts. She turned towards the young Alicorn.

"I,...I thought there were no male Alicorns left..." Twilight said with a confused look on her face, but then she got a smile on her face as she pulls a quill and paper and then said, "Oh, where do I began?"

"Uh, Twi. I think we should leave him alone for now." Applejack said as she saw Snowflake with a very nervous look on his face.

"Well, I think we should get answers as to why he didn't tell us he was an Alicorn in the _first_ _place_." Rainbow Dash said sounding very hurt from Snowflake not telling his real identity.

"Now now. I think he has a _real _good reason. Right?" Rarity said in a calm tone. Snowflake looked scared as he looked away from the others.

"I'm nothing special everyone..." Snowflake said in a sad tone. This was something that made every pony look at him confused.

"Um, if it's alright... Why do you think your nothing special?" Fluttershy asked in her normal tone.

"Yeah. You being a male alicorn makes you super, duper special!" Pinkie Pie said as she bunced up and down.

"No, I'm _not_!" Snowflake yelled making the six and Rex looked confused, but the royal sisters knew where this conversation is going at from here. As Snowflake added, "I'm nothing but a filthy foal that _doesn't_ and _shouldn't_ deserve the honor of being an Alicorn let alone to be called as one. That is why I had this spell put on me." Snowflake then looked at everyone with tears forming in his eyes.

Before either of the main six or the royal sister could say anything, Snowflake quickly wiped his tears and straightened his facial expression. "Still... regardless of the matter, I can foresee that all of you have alot questions to ask me. Well, now would be a good time to ask then now since we're here."

Rainbow Dash was the first person to speak. "Dude, why _didn't_ you show us that you were an Alicorn, because I really want to test you on speed." She then begin to flexed her leg.

"Rainbow Dash! Now is _NOT_ to be thinking about testing you speed on other ponies." Twilight shouted in annoyance.

Snowflake couldn't help but to let out small chuckle. "It's because it would cause much _unwanted_ attention. I didn't come here to Equestria with the intention of become popular solely from my appearance..."

"My sister and I can related that..." Celestia replied with a small chuckle.

Snowflake let a small smile. "Next Question."

Rarity went up for her question. "Darling, why on earth did you not show us these magnificent wings from the start?" Rarity asked in a sweet tone.

Snowflake couldn't help but feel strangely flattered from Rarity's complement. Snowflake then turned his head and looked at his eagle-like wings. "Uh...you think my wings are magnificent...?"

"Of course dear." Rarity replied.

"Thank you...?" Snowflake scratched the back of his head and then resumed back to business. "Anyway, moving on."

Next, it was Pinkie Pie that took the stand and as usual, she bounced up and down and was in Snowflake's face. "Oh, my gosh. What is your favorite food, animal, music,...," Pinkie went on a tangency of random questions.

Snowflake sweatdropped from the pink earth pony asking never ending questions. He knew that would take hours to answer all of her questions. "Erm... If it's okay that I can get back to you..."

Pinkie Pie happily nodded her head. "Okie dokie Flakey!"

Snowflake let out a sigh in relief. "Thank you Pinkie Pie. Anymore questions?"

Twilight begins to walk towards Snowflake with a very big grin on her face. "Oh, Wow. A _male _Alicorn. This could be a _great _study project." Twilight said as she got a quill and paper out in a mere moment.

Snowflake raised his eye a bit. "Am I some kind of _experimental_ test subject to you?" He tried not to sound angry or offended but the royal sisters could noticed his slight tone of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Twilight Sparkle, let Fluttershy and Applejack asked their questions." Celestia said.

"Alright Celestia." Twilight put up her quill and paper away.

Just then, A familiar voice was heard. "So, Snowflake is an Alicorn all along? Yes, I knew you were special. Mac owes me 10 bits." Rex said as he sat in a chair near the throne.

"You made a bet with your friend Max to see if I'm an Alicorn?" Snowflake asked feeling half shocked and half annoyed.

"Why yes I did Snowflake." Rex replied with a sly smile.

Snowflake then rolled his eyes and decided not to argue with Rex since it was not the time for it. He soon turned his attention to Flutteshy who have been awfully quiet the whole time. "Fluttershy? Is there something you want to ask me?"

Fluttershy shyly nodded her head. "I do... but can you get back to m-me?"

"It's totally fine Fluttershy." Snowflake replied with a smile. He then turn to the earth apple farm pony. "Applejack? Do you have anything to ask me?"

"Well sugar cube, I feel you owe us an explanation as to why you won't straight with us from the start?" Applejack asked concerned for an answer.

"Your right about owing everypony an explanation about why I didn't be honest with you all... but I had a _VERY_ good reason to." Snowflake then took a deep breath as what he'll about to say would be reveal more part of his past but nevertheless muster the mental and emotional strength to speak.

"My name is Snowflake and I was born on Abion. I'm considered what you guys called a runaway pony. I left my family so I can get away from them and to escape the turmoil over there."

Applejack then decided to ask another question. "Turmoil?"

Snowflake nodded his head. "Yes." He then turned to Celestia and Luna expecting them to ask about their questions.

"Now, now. Snowflake, I feel I need to ask what is going on in Abion as of late?" Celestia asked in a concern tone.

"Yes, what's has happen to our good looking alicorn stallion over the year?' Luna asked with a smile.

"S-sister!" Celestia said as she begin to excused Luna for her attempts to flirt with the male alicorn.

Snowflake quietly excused Luna's flirts and resumed to answered both of the royal sisters's questions. "First to answer Celestia's question, the activities that has been going on the last time I left Abion were nothing but chaos and madness over there and I highly doubted that over the past year gap period while living here in Equestria that things would get better."

Celestia then begin to feel a bit caution and discomforted upon Snowflake answering her question. She begin to clear her throat to proceed on gaining more info. "Okay... next question. Care to elaborate the state over there? Like, what are the living conditions and such as that."

Snowflake's face begin to darken which caused every pony in the chamber to look at him and filled the air with a very bad omen. "The living conditions... are _horrible_... and I'll explained to you all in the best of my abilities. Abion is divided into 5 Abion citizens are divided into 5 different classes, and according to those classes, the places where you can enter, the place where you live and **even** who you can marry or how many foals you can have are _severely_ restricted. The principle to divide ponies into those classes is determined that if ponies are born into either a magician, royal or noble family blood or not."

"WHAT?!" The main six shouted in unsion while Rex, Luna and Celestia was baffled from Snowflake answer.

Snowflake nodded his head. "I'm telling the truth and that's _not_ the worst of it."

Just then, Twilight chimed into the conversation. "Earlier while we were on the train to Canterlot, you mentioned about Abion practiced and involved in drug trade and even slavery."

"That's right Twilight, thank you for bringing that up. I almost forgot about that topic. But first, I'll explain the five classes." Snowflake then use his magic to explained how the system works in Abion. "Okay, as I said before there are five different classes in Abion. The 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and finally the 5th level."

Snowflake continued on. "The 1st Level of Citizenship is where the king and the rest of the royal family in Abion resides and lives and for ponies who are World Nobles, which I'll explained that later. There are roughtly around 600 ponies reside there. Or at least that's the last time I checked before leaving."

"Wait... Abion has a king over there?!" Rarity asked.

"Yes. Now moving on is the 2nd Level of Citizenship, is where other nobles and all high level unicorn magicians lives. There are 4,000 ponies living there.

"Does Abion has a school that trained unicorns?" Luna then asked.

"They do. It's called the Sorcerer's Guild." Snowflake replied.

"I see... Continue on please." Luna said.

"Proceeding on then... the 3rd Level of Citizenship is where ponies where ponies lives that where most unicorns and his or her parents are full-fledge magicains that just graduated from the Sorcerer's guild. It also extended for ponies that are doctors or scholars or have some particular technical skills, to those belonging to the royal army or working for the monarchy government. Last time I've checked that there were about 30,000 ponies living on that level." Snowflake added.

"Really? This is interesting..." Twilight said as she listened the conversation.

"The 4th Level of Citizenship is where most ponies live or what people on level 3 and above called them _commoners_. So **very **glad I left... Anyway, there are about 90,000 ponies living on that level. And then..." Snowflake stopped as he begin to shake a little.

"T-then what Snowflake?" Fluttershy timidly ask knowing that the worse is coming around the corner given that she sees Snowflake is currently shaking.

Snowflake then sigh and prepare to speak. "...Then there the 5th Level of Citizenship. This is where ponies live who are unable to pay the tax liability and for unicorns who are unable to use magic. It's also for ponies who didn't do well or who failed at their business. Plus, it's where foals who are orphaned and for the poor as well. Long story short, the ponies living here are deemed _worthless_ by the 4th Level Authorization District and above. It holds a population of 300,000 ponies which is consist two thirds of the population of Abion."

Every pony in the the whole chamber stood there in silence, totally in shock of how ponies in Abion could be so cruel, careless and vile and to have a system like that. With some effort of her part, Celestia begin to speak. "What about your family Snowflake? How were you treated over there and what class you were on?"

Snowflake tried to suppressed his emotions but ultimately, he couldn't and his tears were pouring down his face. He then lift his mane that covered his left side of his face. What every pony saw horrified them; Snowflake's left face have distinctive scar but perhaps the most noticeable feature is that his left eye was ruby red instead of his usual pale blue-white iris. Every pony saw that Snowflake has heterochromia, a pony of any kind of creature possessed a difference in coloration in his or her hair or skin, but it's mostly seen in one's iris.

A frightened Applejack begin to speak. "W-where in the world did ya get that?"

"This eye, was the result of my family abuse." Snowflake took a very large breath. "'I lived on the 1st level. I was physically, emotionally and mentally abuse at the hands of my mother and brother. My father and sister were the only two family members that loved me and cared for me. During my teenage years my father vanished. My mother and brother claimed that he was banished for committing vicious and treasonous things, but both of sister and I suspected that either one of both of them played a role in his _disappearance._ As each time year passes, the abuse only worsens and they became more sadistic. It was around a year ago when my sister finally couldn't stand the living conditions no longer. So my sister and I decided to leave Abion and live somewhere else."

"What happened?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"While we were escaping and arrived at the port, we encountered with my brother who discovered our plan to leave and wasn't going to let us leave. Then a fight occur between my sister and my brother and when my sister was wounded, she told me to get to the ship which I did. I managed to escape but my sister however, didn't and I had to leave her behind and then I arrived here in Equestria after 7 to 10 days of sailing." Snowflake concluded his story of how he came here.

"You lived in Equestria for a full year?!" Twilight asked in shock.

"Yes Twilight." Snowflake nodded his head. He then begin to yawn and feel a bit drowsy.

"Snowflake? Are you okay?" Luna asked in a worry tone.

"Yeah... I'm just so exhausted.. but I'll be oka-" Snowflake was then cut off from a quick but sharp pain inflicted on his left red eye. "Ahhh... Ahhh... AHHHHH!"

"Darling! Are you okay?!" Rarity asked but what happened next made everyone looked in shock; Snowflake's left red were begin leaking out blood and trickling down his face.

"Damnit... that last attack Sherry used somehow made my eye to experienced pain beyond imaginable..." Snowflake replied as he try to use a white magic spell to heal his red eye.

"A-are you gonna be okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah..." Snowflake replied as he healed his eye.

"How terrible..." Twilight mumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Snowflake then took a glimpse outside and discovered that the sun is setting right now and begin to get dark. "It's getting late... Listen I should be get going. Thank you Celestia and Luna." Snowflake then begin to make his way towards the door.

"The train won't operate in this late hour. You guys can stay here for the night." Celestia said.

"Are you sure?" Snowflake asked, not to want to cause anymore trouble with his presence.

"Positive." Celestia replied.

"YAY! SLEEPOVER!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she happily bounced up and down.

"OH! How I wanted to stay here overnight!" Rarity chimed in as she currently feel excited for the privileged to stay at Celestia estate.

_"Okay... didn't expected this to happen..." _ Snowflake thought in wonder.

And with that, The main six, Rex and Snowflake are currently standing in the throne room as the princesses have left to prepare their beds for the night, when suddenly the door opened and in walked a tall male handsome unicorn with long light amber mane and tail, light gray coat and light brilliant arctic blue eyes. He is wearing a black colored coat vest and his cutie mark is that of a compass rose.

"Hello, I'm here." Said Prince Blueblood as he walked in with a high appearance of himself. His mere presence earned a grown from most of the main six except for Rarity, for she was trying her hardest not to attack him.

"AH, what do you want?" Rainbow Dash asked as she did not want him here.

"Well, I came here to see my aunt's and not you commoners." Blueblood spat out coldly as he held his head up high.

"Hey, that's wasn't very nice." Applejack said as she too was getting mad.

"Well, now if it isn't the pony that tried to poison me with low brow food.'Blueblood said with a smile, but it vanished as the rest of the six, Rex, and Snowflake had to hold Applejack back as she marched towards him.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Snowflake said as the others held her back. The prince looked at him, and noticed that he was an Alicorn.

"Oh, and here I thought I was thought with all these new Alicorn with my cousin, Princess Candace." Blueblood said rudely.

"Hay, don't bad mouth my sister-in-law." Twilight said as she herself was about to lose her cool too.

"Yes, I still don't know what she saw in that lower, down guard." Blueblood once again stuck his hoof in his mouth as now Twilight was being held back.

"Another royal person who's arrogant and snobbish. A Typical baka." Snowflake said casually with a gruff.

"Baka?" Blueblood asked.

"It's a word in the native language back where I from means stupid or idiot." Snowflake replied. "Of course an arrogant snob like you wouldn't know what it means." Snowflake let out a smirk on his face, feeling proud of himself from mocking the blonde stallion prince.

Prince Blueblood grew angry from Snowflake calling him an idiot. "How dare you call me that! I'd shou-"

"_**Aero Bomb.**_" Snowflake said casually as he released a ball of compressed air out of his left hoof and exploded on Blueblood upon contact, sending him flying a few inches and caused to whimpered in pain.

"Or what you snobbish brat..? I can see that your not the type of noble who fight for yourself unlike I am where I had fight everyday of my life since day one of coming into this world and treated like a slave at the hands of my family. You don't **know** madness or insanity unless you seen it, witness it or lived in it. I have and guess what, I survived it _all_." Snowflake said full of emotions and sure of himself to stand up for his friends and himself.

"Tch... I really don't all of that..." Blueblood said as he got up.

"Whatever. Believe me or not that's your choice. It's my life and my foalhood so I know what I saw and been through. Even though your mean and snobbish, your **NOTHING** compare to the nobles in Abion. They'll torture you inside out and abused you regardless who you are. Not only they participated it, they **ENJOYED** it. While most of them love to see or reveled in physical pain, there are some however that derived pleasure from emotional anguish aiming to set up scenarios in which their victim's mental state would be twisted inside out and loves seeing ponies torn apart by their own inner agony and emotional pain. Long story short, most nobles are described as sadistic psychopaths and sociopath people that are more focused on breaking you _physically, emotionally, mentally _and finally to some extent, _psychotically_." Snowflake added, leaving the entire room stunned and silent.

""Well, no matter what. You are nothing but below me." Blueblood said as he turned and walked out. Leaving every pony in the room pissed. All except Snowflake who was rubbing his head and sighed.

"I just hope at the _very least_ for his sake that he doesn't go down this path... otherwise Celestia would be **very sad** of what he'll become in the future if he don't change."

"What do you mean Snowflake?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It's a long story everyone... but lets just say that I have seen good ponies turn bad and bad ponies turn **worse** and worse ponies turned _condemned_..." Snowflake replied sadly.

Just then, Celestia and Luna came inside the throne room and informed them that they're beds are ready. Everypony bid each other good night and walked towards their room. The main six will be sleeping in the same room while Snowflake and Rex will be sleeping in the other room.

**-In Princess Celestia's Chamber-**

Princess Celestia is currently on her bed wondering about the male alicorn arriving at her land. Not that is was a bad thing of course. In fact, she thought that the Alicorn race were either a female only race or to make it look like a female only race due to never seeing a male alicorn before in her life, rending the alicorn race on near extinction. Although she tried to accepted it, Celestia couldn't help but to think about this grim fate hanging on her kind. She wants to know more about Snowflake and to see if his parents were alicorns themselves.

One thing is for certain though... Snowflake being an Alicorn coming her in Equestria is a sign that the Alicorn may have a chance to live on as a race after thousands of years of mystery and fear of extinction and to witness such an event only comes in a lifetime if not at all. This was huge... REAL huge.

There is one thing however that made Celestia can't help but to wonder though. Is that why Snowflake self-loathes himself? Did the ponies in Abion made him this way from treated him like a slave all his foalhood? Did Snowflake experienced madness and insanity that he just beginning to recover when his time of age? Or does he still deep down sees himself as a worthless pony with very self conflicted problems?

The sun princess decided to call it a night and slowly fell asleep hopefully that she'll find the answer in the days to come.

**-At the same time in Princess Luna's Chambers-**

From the balcony, Luna stared at the night sky retreating in her thoughts about Snowflake stumbled on Equestria. A male Alicorn appearing doesn't come out of nowhere for no reason... Whatever the case may be, this is exciting news for her as ever since from returning back to her normal self she desired a worthy mate and seeing Snowflake, a male alicorn appearing in front of her eyes, to her is her chance to have him as her mate and her mate alone.

And she'll make sure that her long dream of having Snowflake as her mate would come to fruition.

**-Meanwhile elsewhere in one of the guest chambers-**

The six mares sat and laid on their separate beds given to them by the royal sisters, but all the mares were still too bizarre to go to sleep and begin talking about the new Alicorn.

"Can you fillies believe that Snowflake is an Alicorn?" Twilight asked in a wondering tone.

"No, Ah, always thought there was three alicorns." Applejack said as she was worries as she added, "I just hope he didn't lie to us."

"W-well. I'm pretty sure he a reason to given the fact how Snowflake not accepting that he is one... I hope he'll be okay." Fluttershy said weakly as she looked at every pony talking.

"Even so. I don't think he should have and hiding such great wings should be a crime." Rarity said with a calm look on her face.

"Yeah, I mean how could he lie. But then again, he _did_ came forward and saved every pony in Ponyville." Pinkie began to talk as only very few ponies could keep up with.

"Yeah and he just looks good with those wings and cute with the way he smiles." Rainbow Dash said out of nowhere as she was day dreaming and before she knew it, she spilled the beams. She turned and saw a mixture of both confusion and smile of joy in the room leaving Rainbow Dash blushing like a cherry.

**-At Snowflake's and Rex's guest chambers-**

"So, any female Alicorns waiting for you back home?" Rex asked as he laid down on the large bed.

"No, not really Rex... But I might..." Snowflake started, but he was cut off when Rex sat up in the bed.

"No way. You have a crush on one of the six down the hall. Don't you?" Rex asked as he smiled eagerly wanting to know.

"What? Of course not!" Snowflake yelled as he tried to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Dude, when you live on the outside looking in, then you can see things. So, who is it?" Rex asked again.

Snowflake then sighed as he facehoof. "Look, can we talk about this another time Rex please?"

"Whatever you say Snowflake. Night stallion!" Rex said as he begin to close his eyes.

"Night Rex..." Snowflake mumbled under his breathe as he too begin to close his eyes and fell asleep.

_**Spells used in this chapter: Flare Arrow, Aero Bomb, Rune Flare, Flare Lance, Fireball and Bam Rod.**_

_**Flare Lance**_

_**Flare is an offensive fire shamanistic spell.**_

_**Combining the strength of several Flare Arrows, the caster forms a spear of fire, which can be used to attack (ranged or close combat like any other or normal lance), light a fire, or even to heat up an object.**_

_**Bam Rod**_

_**Bam Rod is an offensive fire shamanistic spell.**_

_**After casting, a whip of fire appears in the caster's hooves, which can be used to attack the enemy just like any other weapon. It is far more deadly than normal whips, however, dealing damage equal to that of a Flare Lance with each hit. The spell continuously drains the caster's pool capacity while active, but an experienced magician can easily maintain it for a long period of time.**_

_**Aero Bomb**_

_**Aero Bomb is an air shamanistic spell.**_

_**It causes a ball of compressed air to explode in the desired location. This spell deals little damage (roughly equal to a single punch), and is mainly used to deflect projectiles or some offensive spells. Being very easy to cast, it is considered a useful beginners' spell.**_

_**Okay! That's it for chapter 10! See you in chapter 11 everyone! Caio!**_

_**PS. Don't forget to watch new episodes of MLP on Saturdays at 7 am! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**And here's chapter 11!**_

Chpater 11: Trixie and Guy's Day

_Somewhere in the world_

_Somewhere in the dark_

_I can hear the voice that calls my name_

_Might be a memory, Might be my future_

_Might be a love waiting for me_

_Rock me gently, Hug me tenderly_

_'Til the morning breaks, night fades away_

_I've spent my time in vain, Trapped inside pain_

_Don't let me down, Help me see the light_

_Fee-ling bitter and twisted all along_

_Wading through an empty life too long_

_I close my eyes, Listen to the wind_

_Longing to belong to a higher pla-ce_

_Let me hear your voice, Let me be with you_

_When the shadow falls down upon me_

_Like a bird singing, Like a breeze blowing_

_It's calling me, Somewhere in the world_

**-In the hallways of Canterlot-**

"Ahh... that was a relaxing bath." Rarity said she fixed her hair as she walked towards the dining chamber along with the main six.

"Yeah. I slept great last night!" Rainbow Dash shouted in a relaxed tone as she flew slowly towards the dining chamber.

"What the..." Applejack started as she stopped in her tracks and hear a voice. The rest of the main six stopped and noticed the voice as well.

"Who's voice is that...?" Twilight asked as she and her friends decided to investigated the voice. They followed the voice and reached they guest where Snowflake and Rex were sleeping in.

It was around this that the voice was Snowflake as the mares saw Rex earlier heading towards outside for his morning jog.

"This is... S-Snowflake singing..." Fluttershy said as she listened to Snowflake's voice.

"What is he singing about I wonder..." Twilight Sparkle asked as she too listened to Snowflake's singing.

"Snowflake is singing? I want to listen! I want to listen!" Pinke Pie shouted she jumped up and down.

_Fee-ling bitter and twisted all along_

_Wading through an empty life too long_

_I close my eyes, Listen to the wind_

_Longing to belong to a higher pla-ce_

_Let me hear your voice, Let me be with you_

_When the shadow falls down upon me_

_Like a bird singing, Like a breeze blowing_

_It's calling me, Somewhere in the world_

_Somewhere in the world_

**-Inside Snowflake and Rex's guest chamber-**

Having finished up singing his favorite song, Snowflake made his way towards the door and opened the door and discovered that the main six were leaning against the wall. It was at this moment that he quickly realized that all of them were listening to the song that he'd just finished singing.

"Y-you listened me singing?" Snowflake asked.

Fluttershy is the first to answer. "Y-yes... w-we did..."

Snowflake sighed after hearing Fluttershy's answer. "That song represents something very important..."

"Like what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's... I can't talk about... at least not at the moment..." Snowflake then moved his mane that covered his scarred blood red eye aside. "Come on, I'm ready to go."

And with that, the main six made their way to the dining chamber with Snowflake following behind them with a sad look on his face. Although each of the mares try to think of a way to cheer him up a bit, they decided not to say word to him and made their way to the dining chamber.

Eventually they all arrived at the dining chamber where there was a huge table with different filled bowls and plates and drinks. Princess Celesia, Princess Luna and even Rex is present to greet them good morning.

"Good morning everyone. I can see that you've all slept well last night." Celestia greeted them with a smile.

All of the mares nodded their heads while Snowflake however didn't shook his head to reply and instead begin to speak. "I didn't sleep very well last night..."

"Oh my... is it because the beds weren't comfortable enough for you?" Celesita asked in concerned that she didn't make the male Alicorn's stay comfortable for him.

"No no... the beds were great. It's just... that I had few chilling nightmares... that's all..." Snowflake replied to the sun princess with his eyes begin to turn cold and lifeless.

Celestia begin to feel intimidated by Snowflake's eyes but also quickly realized that his cold eyes are due to the emotional, mental, physical and psychological trauma that he had endured in all of his foalhood and much of his teenage years. Upon realizing this, she also remembered that Snowflake had stayed here in Equestria for about a year and it only serves as him just beginning to recover from hardships of treated like a slave and even still, they way that his mother and brother treated him had a profound and traumatizing effect on Snowflake.

In spite of how she felt about Snowflake's situation, Celestia still maintained a straight face and begin to served breakfast for her guests in efforts to cheer up the young male alicorn. "Ahh... I see... well breakfast is ready..."

With a quick nod, Snowflake made his way to a chair that he wanted to sit on until he sat on the chair at the far right end side of the table. Luna decided to sit across where Snowflake was sitting while the rest sit on whatever sides they wanted to sit on and begin to eat breakfast.

**-Meanwhile In Everfree Forest-**

"Geez... all I see is never ending trees and bushes, but a lot of harmless animals as well... I just hope that there's another town nearby so I can eat..."

Loric Valley, who stayed at a nearby town within the mountains, is currently wandering in the vast forest trying to figure a way out of here. He kept searching and searching figuring a way out until he saw a few shades of light shinning on his face.

"Good... there's some light..." Loric said as he followed the shades of light, hoping that the light would guide him a way out of this massive forest.

**-Back In Canterlot-**

"So... Snowflake. How _did_ you obtained that red eye of yours...?" Luna asked.

"S-Sister! You've shouldn't be bringing that topic up..." Celestia scowled at Luna.

"Celestia, I know what your thinking and frankly, even though that I'm reluctant to tell some of my past due to the trauma I've been put through, not tell you anything makes me feel even more guilty since I'm hiding answers from you. So don't worry about it and I'll answer all your questions." Snowflake said calmly. He then turned back to Luna. "Anyway to answer your question Luna, the reason that my eye is red is because I suffered an injury that almost or perhaps intended to blind me."

"How did that happen?" Twilight Sparkle asked in curiosity.

"From what I've been told from both my father and sister, my mother was the one responsible for this." Snowflake replied.

"Your **OWN **mother did that you?!" Applejack asked in shock and horror.

"Yeah." Snowflake replied with a sigh. He then turned to Celestia to discuss about the troll attack. "Celestia... about the troll attacks that happened a few days ago... I think someone is out there trying to get me or targeting someone..."

Celestia was slightly taken back by what Snowflake is saying. "How so?"

"Well for starters, trolls mostly live in simple, primitive lives in forests or caves and are rarely seen in areas of large pony populations _**unless,**_ they are being used as henchmen and for that someone has to go and hired them." Snowflake replied. "Whatever the purpose is I don't know but one thing is certain though... Something sinister is among us plotting something terrible to happen..."

"I see... I'll definitely look into that... Thank you for telling me this Snowflake." Celestia said as she scratched her chin.

Snowflake nodded his head. "Your welcome."

Snowflake ate breakfast with the main six, Rex and the royal sisters in silence. While he ate breakfast he began to think about his time living here in Equestria which he rather admit that it was pleasant Working with Valkeye in his bar, while made him tired almost everyday, did have some positive benefits such as getting a share of profit that they both made. He also made a few friends along the way. Even though it's only been a year since Snowflake begin to live here, it has proven that Equestria is a pleasant place to live in.

After an hour of eating, everyone finished up breakfast. Celestia and Luna retreated to their chambers, leaving the main six, Rex and Snowflake free to do whatever they wish.

"Hey Snowflake. Do you want us to show you around Canterlot?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Sure. I have nothing to do." Snowflake replied.

"Then let's go!" Pinkie Pie said as she and her friends begin to explore around Canterlot.

**-Meanwhile In An Unknown Location-**

"Prince Judal, we'd looked everywhere for Snowflake, but we can't find him... anywhere..."

"I see... just keep looking for him okay... We cannot allow that Alicorn roam freely as he wishes for his treasonous acts."

"As you wish."

Judal sighed as he watched his personal guard leave the room. Judal appeared as a young stallion with an average build and height. Judal has scarlet eyes with black haired dreadlocks that made them put into a half ponytail. His tail were also in dreadlocks as well. He wore a black trench-like coat and black combat boots while wearing two sapphire earrings above his left ears. He also wore a black hat.

Judal then begin to slam his hoof on the table, equally frustrated of not finding that "bastard foal".

_"Damn Snowflake for trying to escape from me and damn my very sister for protecting that... that... foal! I'll kill them... I'll kill them! AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"_ Judal let out a loud roar and he was surrounded by a yellow and bright aura that destroyed all the windows and cracking the floor and ceilings and was about to explode until he heard a voice speaking inside his mind.

_"Judal... I have some good news... We've figured out where Snowflake is..."_ Judal quickly recognized the voice that was speaking to him and immediately calmed himself.

_"Really?! Where?! Please tell me!"_

_"He's currently live on a distant land called Equestria is where according to the information I've received from some of our scouts is ruled by the same person who banished Discord, the lord of chaos; Princess Celestia, the older sister of Princess Luna who is also formally known as Nightmare Moon..."_

Judal let out a distasteful look on his face as he resumed communicating mentally. _"Princess Celestia huh... I heard stories about her... it's sickens me to the core... Princess Luna huh... I heard of her a few times... it's a shame that she was defeated and turned back to normal..."_

_"Well... I have some bad news... our scouts also hint that both Celestia and Luna is starting to have a small interest in Snowflake since they both discovered that he's an Alicorn..."_

_"Really?! The all powerful Sun Goddess and Moon Goddess is falling in love with that filthy blood traitor?!"_

_"Apparently so... but let's not worry about that... Since it's almost time to go to Equestria and invade it... and by then we can expose Snowflake who he REALLY is..."_

Judal couldn't help but to smile evilly at the mere thought of that plan to expose Snowflake and doing among other things to him.

_"Good. I've been waiting for this very moment since Snowflake have left. Please don't make the wait long..."_

_"Don't worry... preparation is almost complete... In the meantime... why don't you enjoy wreaking and installing fear to your lovely slaves...?"_

_"That I would do... my lord..."_

And with that, Judal finished communicating his master, grabbed his whip and made his way towards the door with a sick smile on his face.

_"Soon Snowflake... Soon your __**perfect**__ image will be ruined and soon your very life will be mine..."_

**-Back at Canterlot-**

"So, how is it?" Rex asked Snowflake as the two walked through Canterlot with the six after hours of walking around.

"Not much." Snowflake said as he looked away from Rex.

"Hay, come on. Are you _still_ mad that I made a bet on you being an Alicorn?" Rex asked as he smiled at him, but all he got was a stare. He signed and said: "Look, I'm sorry. I talk to my friend Big Mac and told him of what you did. And that's how it started."

It's fine." Snowflake said as he walked along. Rex stopped, thought for a minute, and then spoke up.

"Hay fillies. Me and Snowflake are going off to hang." Rex said, and then grabbed Snowflake by the hoof and pulled him away.

"Hay, were are we going?" Snowflake asked not sure what was happening.

"We''re having a guys day." Rex said with a smile.

**-Meanwhile With Rose-**

Rose, Snowflake childhood friend, is currently at home in the bed resting from her daily shift from her job and as she was resting, she looked out at the window with a very sad look on her face.

"Oh Bubble Mist... How I very wish that your still here with me..."

Tears rolled downed on her face and cried until she fell asleep.

**-Back With Snowflake And Rex-**

"Wait. What do you mean a 'Guy's day'?" Snowflake asked as he was dragged past a few ponies.

"Simple, you need to relax. So, I'm taking you to a day out. With just us guys." Rex said as he stopped dragging Snowflake and then turned towards him, and then he asked, "So, what do you want to do first?" Snowflake looked around and then saw a book store.

"So, anything I want?" Snowflake asked as he looked at Rex, how just nodded. Snowflake smiled as he said, "Then let's go to the book store." And with that, he walked into the store. Rex look perplexed, but went in anyway. Inside, there were walls, and walls of books of all kinds. Snowflake smiled as he began to brows the shelves. Rex walked up to Snowflake as he watched him look at books.

"Just to let you know. I'm not that into books as other are." Rex said as he looked at the Alicorn. reading a few lines of a novel and then put it back with his magic.

"Well, this is what I'm doing for now." Snowflake said as he read some more lines of a different book and then placed it in his saddle bag. Rex signed in defeat.

"Alright. I'll be in the adult area if you need me." and with that, Rex left Snowflake there.

"Sure." Snowflake said not even looking at him as he left. After a few minutes, Snowflake had four books he wanted to buy, but he then heard some pony talk to him.

"Well, hello there. _Handsome_." Snowflake turn around and saw a mare standing there. She was about his age, and she had a light blue coat with a white mane, tail and violet eyes. She wore a purple wizard hat and cloak with stars on it. Her cutie mark was four lighter blue stars. She also had a horn, thus revealing that the mare is a Unicorn.

"Ummmm, how are you?" Snowflake asked as he was a bit uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him.

"I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie. And I can see your an Alicorn." she said as she took a few steps closer to him.

"Y-yeah I am." Snowflake said with a very concerned look as he stepped back and was met by the book shelves.

"Well, It's almost time to mate. And your lucky, because I feel your royal enough to be my mate." Trixie said as she learned in for a kiss, and she was just inches away, until...

"Well, well, well. What is my little sister doing?" said a voice that made both ponies look and they saw Rex standing there.

"Rex? How are you,...Is this one of your friends?" Trixie asked as she took a step back.

"Yeah, he is." Rex said as he looked at a sweating Snowflake and then looked at Trixie again as he said, "Trixie, if you don't leave right now. Then I'll tell mom what you were doing." Trixie looked at him with a look of horror, she then left with out saying a word.

"Whoa, that was your sister?" Snowflake asked as he looked out and watch her leave.

"Hay, I'l buy you those books you want if you drop any idea's you have that involves with my sister." Rex said with a serious look on his face. Snowflake then nods and the two went to buy the books. But neither of them noticed that she really did not leave.

"I want him, and not even Rex well stop me." Trixie said as she walked off, going to start planning.

* * *

"Alright, since we're done with that, how about we have some lunch." Rex said as he and Snowflake walked down the street.

"Hmmmm, hey. I could have something to eat." Snowflake said as he looked around to take a look at the restaurant. After a while, he saw too many to choice from as he said, "But which one."

"This one." Rex said as the stopped in front of a old looking building, that said 'Ponizzeria'. "This it the best place for pizza in Equestia." Rex said as he and Snowflake entered the place. They were met with the sweet smell of pizza being cooked and then were greeted by a waitress.

"Hello, welcome to Ponizzeria..." she then trailed off when she took a good look at Snowflake. "Oh,...My,...Celestia. Your an Alicorn." she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Snowflake said sheepishly as they were lead to a table and Rex ordered them the house special.

"So, how is things?" Rex asked trying to make small talk.

"Not good, with two attacks in just a week." Snowflake said as he looked around.

"Dude, relax. We survived and are here alive and breathing." Rex said as he sat back. Snowflake looked at him with a puzzled look, and then he cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Snowflake said, and then a large pizza was placed right between them. "Man, this looks good." Snowflake said as he picked up a piece with his magic and then took a big bite. Just as the pizza traveled down his throat, he was lost in the taste. He had pizza every were, but Rex was right. This was the best pizza **ever**. Soon, the pizza was gone, and both stallions were full.

"So, ready to go?" Rex asked as he got his wallet out.

"Yeah, but first I have to use the rest room first." Snowflake said as he got up and moved to the back of the building. But Trixie was a head of him and hid in one of the stalls.

"Soon, he would be mine." she said as she waited until Snowflake entered. But he went to the stall next to her and he soon washed his hooves and left. Trixie was upset by this, but before she could leave, the door opened.

"Now, what do we have here?" he asked with a very cocky smile and took a step closer to her.

"Hay, ready to go?" Rex asked as he walk up to Snowflake.

"Yeah, oh do you know Trixie was waiting for me in a stall?" Snowflake said as the lifted.

"Really? Wow. She must **really** like you dude." Rex said with a smile as they left the building. Just as they left, Trixie storms out of the restroom.

"Pig." she exclaimed as she walked away. A waitress nearby, wondering what happened, opened the door and saw a stallion with his head and neck shove down in a toilet.

* * *

"So, what now?" Snowflake asked not sure what Rex had planned. Rex looked around, and saw that the sun was setting, but he knew where to go next.

"Come on, we're going to watch a little show." Rex said as he lead Snowflake through town for a few minutes, and then they got to a large building that had a large sign that said, 'Angles.'

"What is this place?" Snowflake asked as he and Rex made it to front. Rex talked to the bouncer and then he let them through.

"This is a guys club." Rex said as he opened the door, and what Snowflake saw made his eyes widen. There were a dozen mares wearing sexy outfits, dancing around and making males hoot in excitement.

"Umm, I'm not so sure about this..." Snowflake said as he was dragged inside by Rex. Just then, a mare in a black leather outfit came over, and rubbed her tail in his face.

"Well, we have not seen an Alicorn come here before." she said as she got close to him, which made him nervous.

"Ha, hey. Here's a hundred bits. Show my friend here a good time." Rex told the mare as he hoofed her a small bag of bits.

"Sure, follow me." she said as she grabbed his hoof and pulled him to a leather couch. She then pushed him down on to the couch, and as he sat up. She wrapped her legs over him, sitting like a cowpony and began to rub her thong covered mare-hood against his crotch. As she was doing that, she throw her head around, making her hair go every where as she gave him a lap dance.

"Ummm, thank's, but...wow, your flexible " Snowflake tried to talk himself out of it, but he stopped when he saw her bending her back and nearly touched her nose to her back hoof. Meanwhile, Rex was sitting at the bar, watching the dance from were he was sitting, smiling.

"Heh, he's enjoying himself." Rex said as he sipped his drink. After ten more minutes, Snowflake's lap dance was over. So, he walked over to Rex, who offered him a drink. He smiled as Snowflake drank down his pop and he asked, "So, how was it?"

"It...Was...**AWESOME**!" Snowflake said as he had a little blush on his face acting like foal. He then finished his drink and then added, "She was so... flexible ' Rex just smiled as he ordered two more pops for them.

Meanwhile, Trixie had to bribe the bounce to let her in and what she saw sickened her. She looked for Snowflake, but before she could really look, a drunk stallion came up to her.

"Hay, beautiful. How about a dance?" he asked slurping his word and nearly hanging on to her.

'Excuse Me?" Trixie asked looking at him angrily.

"You heard me. Toots." he said with a hint of anger in his voice. Back at the bar, Rex and Snowflake were relaxing, when suddenly Rex grabbed Snowflake's head and pushed it down as he ducked. The drunk stallion then flow over their heads and crashed in a table.

"What the hell was that?' Snowflake asked as he looked toward the table, but Rex just smiled.

""Oh, just some jerk thought my sister was a stripper." Rex said as he looked towards the front door, and then Snowflake turn and saw her too.

"Man, she **won't** give up." Snowflake said feeling a bit annoyed.

"Yeah... Last time she was like this, Shining Armor was just a private. We should go." Rex said as he made their way to the back door. As he and Snowflake walked past the stallion, Rex used his front hoof and gave him a strong kick in the gut before leaving.

"Dude, what did you do that for?!" Snowflake asked as they stood out side in a dark alley, confused as to why Rex did that.

"Simple, he thought my sister was a stripper." Rex said with a smile as he walked away. Snowflake stood there for a moment, he then chuckled a little and then smiled as he followed Rex out to the streets.

* * *

"Since it's already night time, how about we take a good look at the stars for a bit." Rex said.

"Sure. Snowflake replied as he and Rex walked towards the city pond and sat there watching the beautiful night sky.

"So... why do you hate yourself?" Rex asked.

Snowflake sighed a bit. "That... I don't know... other than I shouldn't be born an Alicorn..."

"Why do you think that you shouldn't be born as one?" Rex asked.

"Aside from being a bastard's child, I just have a mere gut feeling that I should have been born as a different race..."

"DON'T SAY THAT! NOW YOUR JUST BEING IN DENIAL OF YOUR VERY EXISTENCE! THOSE KINDS OF THOUGHTS WILL MAKE YOU DO SOMETHING... SOMETHING BAD!" Rex shouted.

Snowflake was then take aback from Rex's yelling. Snowflake then realized that he was born as an Alicorn for a reason of some importance. Whatever that is he doesn't know yet, but the answer will come to him soon.

"Alright Rex... I'll stop being self-loathing okay?" Snowflake said.

"Good... It's not just for your friends sake but also yourself as well..." Rex added.

Snowflake nodded his head. "Okay Rex, I understand."

"Good. Now since it's getting late, it's time for us to head on home. You can spend the night with me at my house."

"Thank you Rex." Snowflake said as he happily accepted the offer and he and Rex walk towards his house. After a while of walking through ponyville, they arrived at Rex's house. Rex opened the front door and walked in with Snowflake behind him. "Welcome to my home Snowflake."

"Wow... your house is rather big..." Snowflake managed to say.

"Why thank you Snowflake. Here, I'll show you where the guest room would be." Rex said as he walked towards the guest room with Snowflake following him. They both arrived at the guest room.

"Here we are man. This is where you'll be sleeping." Rex said.

"Thank you Rex. See you in morning man. Night!" Snowflake said as he entered the guest room.

"Night!" Rex then exited the guest room and head towards his bedroom, leaving Snowflake by himself.

"Yawn... Man I'm tired... I Should go to bed now." Snowflake said as he slowly got on the soft warm bed.

_"Man it's been a rough day... A good long rest is what I need... I hope your safe Master..."_ Was the thing that Snowflake thought before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here's Chapter 12 everyone!**_

**Chapter 12: Brothers**

Loric Valley, who have been wandering Everfree Forest for hours on end, finally gets to Ponyville literally tired dragging his body towards the town inside the town and drops with a loud **"THUD" **falling down starving. He sighs thinking about the last time he had real food and looks for something to eat.

He keeps on wondering around until he spots an apple stand, and immediately bolts toward the stand. As soon as he got to the stand, thinking with his stomach he grabs the nearest apples and begins to gobble them all up. He is cut short when he hears someone cough behind him, he then turns around to see Applejack looking at him with a irritated/questioning look on her face.

She then asks this strange pony if he's gonna pay for these apples. "Hey, Are you going to pay for those apples?"

Gulping down the rest of the apple down his mouth, cursing himself that he spent the last of his bits in a gambling house in the last town he visited.

He then points behind Applejack saying "What's that behind you?!" She turns around only seeing there was nothing behind her, looked back to Loric only to find him running away from the stand. Loric thinking he's in the clear turns his head to find Applejack running after him shouting "Thief!" as she runs after him and catching up fast. Loric, knowing he's not the fastest runner, needs to slow her down. So he then uses his earth shamanistic magic and cast a spell.

**"VEESGAS GAIA!"** By putting his hoof on the ground, he created an effect similar to an earthquake from the ground behind him causing Applejack to lose her balance and falls down, letting Loric get away.

**-Meanwhile With Snowflake-**

Snowflake, who currently staying at Twilight's house, notices a familiar magic being used similar to _"someone" _he knew but denied it was impossible that _"idiot friend" _of his was here of all places and just shook it off.

**-Back With Loric Valley-**

Loric, in a alleyway, was sighing to himself making a "mental note" to avoid that southern mare who chased him while he was staying here. Immediately after the coast was clear he came out of his hiding place and began to walking around Ponyville while using his earth sensory magic to get a lay of the land. While he was walking around he gained the stares of many ponies with his odd appearance, bored look on his face, and the fact that he was casually picking his nose didn't help.

Loric, being used to the stares ponies gave him, continued to ignore them and looked around until he saw Derpy looking distressed. He casually walked up, still retaining his bored face to her asked whats wrong. When she turned around his eyes widened to see her face, but that's wasn't that shocked him; it was her "weird" eyes one was up the other was down.

Trying to let his attention be focused on her eyes, Derpy introduced herself. "Hello there! I'm Derpy!"

After introducing herself, told him what was the matter. Turned out that she worked at the post office as mail pony delivering mail to everypony in town, but she ran late this morning and has to deliver all this mail by the end of the day or she is in trouble. Thinking he can gets some bits off of this, Loric tells her that she will help her deliver half of her mail for her. She then thanks him happily and gave him the half of her mail, she then flew off waving and saying thanks again. Loric had really no trouble delivering all the mail until he saw the last piece of mail it was a package of some sort.

He followed the directions on the back and while looking back up he saw he arrived at his destination already. He looked at the address to see if his eyes weren't fooling him but the the package was being sent to a giant tree? _"Who in hell would live in a tree?"_ He then begin to think. but ignored it and proceed to knock on the door. He waited... no response he then used his magic to sense if anypony was in the tree until the door opened and shocking him and the pony at the door as they saw each other.

Loric then proceded to get the first word in. "Heya Snowy! How ya been doing?!" He then formed a big mocking grin on his face.

**-Loric's POV-**

Snowflake, who's currently too shocked, couldn't respond to my comment. I begin waving my hoof to my best friend's face to see if he's still alive. I mean come on its been five years since we last saw each other and _this_ is his reaction he gets? Man! Honestly, Snowflake can be a _real jerk _sometimes.

**-Normal POV-**

Suddenly, he hears "Snowflake who is it at the door? Are you okay?" from behind his currently "turned to stone" friend he looks over his friend shoulder to see group of mares, who happened to be the main six, sitting on a table with the exception of Twilight Sparkle, who was the one asked the question.

Both Loric and the mares were staring at each other analyzing each other, waiting to see who would speak the first word until he heard a familiar southern accent that made him very frightened. "AH! IT'S **YOU**!"

Loric turned to see a very angry Applejack who was currently glaring daggers at him. Loric being the wise and powerful unicorn he was, did the only logical thing anypony would do... He ran away screaming. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** **CRAZY PSYCHO APPLE MARE IS GOING TO KILL ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" in a **very **_non-manly_ voice.

Applejack gave chase saying, "You're gonna get it this time! And you're not getting away this time ya thief!" and ran out of Twilight's house giving chase again to event currently left the very confused mares asking themselves what just happened.

Snowflake, just now snapped out of his shock and was currently puzzled as to where his "stupid best friend", went to and noticed the confusion on his friends faces and also noticing that Applejack is missing too. The mares filled him in on what happened while he was "spaced out" and could only sigh and rubbing his head with his hooves when they finished. They asked him if he knew the strange pony, to which he replied with a "yes" and explained how he knew the pony who is currently being hunted down by Applejack.

In his mind, Loric is panicking trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. Applejack states that he was the pony how stole some of her apples in the morning. The ponies gasped and most shot glares at him save for a few. Loric goes on the defensive, saying that he hasn't eaten for a good meal for days so he kinda of went crazy after seeing the apples. The ponies softened their glares at, save for Applejack and an annoyed Snowflake. Applejack even though she understands the reason behind it still is upset at him for eating her apples.

Getting tired at his friend's talking, Snowflake says he will pay for the apples. When Loric hears this, he cry in anime tears saying. "I **knew** you liked me Snowy!" earning a grunt and eye-roll from Snowflake asking how much does he have to pay.

After Applejack shows him the bill, his eyes bulged out of his head screaming at Loric. "HOW MANY DAMN APPLES _DID_ YOU EAT?!"

To which Loric replied with a very sheepish look on his face,"I couldn't help it! I was hungry."

Sighing regrettably Snowflake pays the large sum of bits covering his friend's bill. Somehow, Loric gets out of his bindings to immediately playfully hugging his friend giving him several noggies to his head annoying the hell out of Snowflake, soon what began as a reunion becomes an all out brawl between the two stallions all while the watchers looking at in amazement. After their "little" fight breaks down Loric begins to introduce himself to every mare in the room.

When Snowflake clears his throat he says, "Mares, I like to introduce you all to my stupid best friend Loric Valley."

"**HEY! **I'm not _that _stupid!" Loric shouted, but realizing what he just said. "... **ARGHHHHHH** I just called myself a **!" He shouted in defeat while crying anime tears, earning laughter from Snowflake.

"**HA**! Easy as I _always_ see." Snowflake said with his laugh still present.

Loric stared at Snowflake and grumbled.

"Hey mister? Do you like sweets?" Pinkie Pie randomly asked Loric.

Loric let out the biggest grin on his face. "Why yes I do!"

"YAY! I can tell we'll be great friends Loric!" Pinkie Pie smiled as her eyes sparkled in excitement.

Snowflake just shook his head in disbelief. Twilight then slowly walked to Loric and begin to ask a series of questions. "Where are you from and how do you know about Snowflake?"

Another big grin formed onto Loric's face. "I knew Snowflake since we were foals! In fact, we share the same room together in the temple."

"W-what?! Temple? What temple?" Twilight asked.

"Wait? You haven't told them your past Snowflake? Or should I say, hot blooded-Prince since I already figured out that your the Prince of Abion." Loric said.

"**WHAT?! PRINCE?!**" All of the main six shouted in shock.

"Boy you really _love_ to dish out **any** secrets I tell out there in the open just to get on my last nerves huh?" Snowflake asked feeling very annoyed, to which Loric replied with a goofy smile on his face. Snowflake then sighed and facehoof, knowing that his best friend would NEVER change.

Sighing regrettably and in defeat, Snowflake begin to fill in some of his back story. "Okay... Remember I told you that my parents and my two siblings live in the 1st district along with the World Nobles and the king?"

"Y-yes... we'd remember.." Fluttershy timidly said.

"Well... I never told any of you mares but... The king in Abion has a son. That son happened to be my father who'd _disappeared_ of whom my sister and I suspected to have been murdered by my cold-hearted mother. Well, he's the sole heir to the throne and with marrying my mother and having three children that includes my older brother, my older sister, myself and with another filly along the way, we are future heirs to the throne." Snowflake replied.

"So... that makes you... a prince..." Rarity said slowly, almost overwhelmed by the fact that Snowflake was a prince all along.

"Yes. That's correct Rarity." Snowflake said, nodding his head.

"Wow... great power, immense wealth and a royal family... and your one of them..." Twilight said as she looked at Snowflake with awe. "Honestly... sometimes... it's feel strange that I'm even able to have a conversation with you Snowflake..."

"W-what do you mean?" Snowflake asked.

"You being a prince is all. Normally, it wouldn't be possible for a commoner or a peasant like us or anyone in Ponyville to talk to a son any royal family..." Twilight replied slowly.

Snowflake was left stunned of what Twilight said about the difference between royal/noble and everyone else. This is one of the primary reasons why he doesn't want to be called or _BE_ a prince; he doesn't want people to treat him like he's special and has a strong belief and moral that treat everyone with warmth and respect Not to look down and treat them with disdain or contempt based on class.

"You **CAN'T** be serious...!" Snowflake spoke.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked.

Snowflake grew angry and slammed his hoof on the table. "The reputation of the Abion royal family _ISN'T_ all that great and mighty! Even though that we all different in race, we all share a common goal; freedom, peace, and the right to pursuit of happiness! Anyone who share these ideas are my book deserved my respect and kindness."

The whole room went dead silent after Snowflake speech. Snowflake then calmed down and sat back down on his seat. "Sorry... Didn't mean to shout and get angry... just wanted to point common sense and logic. That's all..." Snowflake then begin to speak again. "Anyway, to answer everyone questions of how Loric and I know each other as kids is that when I was seven to eight years old, I ran away from home and after a few days of running, I stumbled to a temple deep within the mountains of Abion. Loric was the one who've found me and I lived there for years."

"What was the temple? Was it a school, orphanage or some sort?" Twilight asked as she got out her quill and paper.

"You _could _say that... The temple that we were was raised at was home to ponies who studied in self-defense, martial arts, and magic. Earth, Pegasus, Unicorns ponies and even a few Alicorns like myself studied to become warriors and defenders of innocents. They made techniques that allowed them to control and guide elements around them. The techniques were available to even Earth and Pegasus ponies which allowed them to control elements, though Unicorns and Alicorns, due to them have the ability to use magic, had easier time controlling techniques." Snowflake replied.

"Really?" Twilight asked as her eyes wided.

"Yes." Snowflake replied.

Rainbow Dash quickly flew towards Loric's face. "Since your a unicorn, do you know and use the same type of magic Snowflake knows?"

"Quite the opposite. While Snowy here excels in Fire and Water shamanistic spells, I'd excelled on Air and Earth shamanistic spells." Loric replied.

"COOL!" Rainbow Dash said as her eyes sparkled.

"What is a lovely stallion like you doing here in Ponyville Loric?" Rarity asked.

Loric blushed from Rarity calling him a "lovely stallion". "Well... I was hoping if there would some jobs available..."

"I think they are some jobs you can take." Rarity pointed out.

"Sweet! I'll check them out in a few days." Loric said.

Fluttershy, being her scared and shy usual self, didn't dare to ask a single question to Loric and sat there on the couch distancing herself from the others a bit.

Applejack, on the other hand, was still feeling a bit bitter about the apples Loric ate. "Regardless of how this fella came to ponyville, that doesn't change the fact that most of my apples were gone."

"Look cowmare, my friend Snowy here already paid for the apples I ate. So would please stop complaining about it?" Loric asked in an somewhat rudely attitude.

Applejack responded Loric's rude attitude with such contempt that she attempted to lashed out at Loric, only to be stopped by her friends nearby.

"Loric... what did I tell you about speaking rudely to others?!" Snowflake asked.

"Never speak rudely to anyone..." Loric replied.

"Good!" Snowflake nodded his head.

"Unless that person your speaking to tried to murder you." Loric playfully added cranking a smile.

Hearing his best friend smart aleck remark, Snowflake raised his hoof and pointed directly towards Loric.

_**"Fireball"**_ Snowflake quietly mumbled under his breath and instantly Loric was caught on fire and screamed in pain and agony. The main six looked in shock as they saw Loric being burned. After a while or so, the fire was eventually die out and Loric lied there on the floor covered in numerous burns on his coat.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW... you a meanie Snowy..." Loric mumbled in between his moans.

"That's what you get for your rude attitude." Snowflake said.

"What spell was that?!" Twilight asked.

"That was a fireball spell. I'd tuned back to an extent to cause only superficial damage." Snowflake replied with a smile.

"Wait... you can do that?!" Rarity asked.

"Why yes I can. In fact, I've been widely known in the temple for blasting ponies that annoyed me with low-level Fireballs as a relatively _harmless_ method of punishment." Snowflake replied as his smiled widen as he remembering blasting many ponies and felt good about it.

"Which is the main reason why many foals and teachers in the temple remembered you as the **HOT-BLOODED** **PRINCE** due to you being the prince of Abion and also because your impatience and hot-blooded temper." Loric added.

Snowflake's smile then turned in a annoying frown, remembering of how he was called that nickname on a daily basics. "Yeah... And it also reminds me of how your master Varen always can stand, let alone to put up with my explosive temper."

Just then, he saw Loric's face begin to change. While the main six raised their eyes, Snowflake then gotten a worried look on his face. _"Damn! Shouldn't have brought that up..." _Snowflake cursed himself remembering that "Varen" is taboo to Loric. He could obviously see his friend expression turned grim with regret.

"Listen, Loric I'm sorr-"Before he could apologize Loric raised his hoof in sympathy.

"No Snowy. It's alright... You just forgot is all." Turning his gaze at Snowflake trying his best to keep a strong face.

"Well... okay..." Snowflake couldn't help to still feel guilty for mentioning his teacher's name.

"Anyway, where do you live Snowflake?" Loric asked.

"I live with Rex for the time being. But I am in the thinking stage of building a house." Snowflake replied.

"Ahh I see. Well, it was nice meeting you all! I'm going to go look around for some jobs!" Loric said he got up on his hooves and dashed towards the door.

"What?! I thought you said that you'll do that tomorrow?!" Snowflake asked.

"Sorry! Changed of plans now that I'm hungry!" And with that, Loric opened the door and stormed out, leaving everyone in a daze."

"Well... that was... one hell way of a reunion..." Snowflake blankly said.

"Are you popular at Abion?" Pinkie Pie asked out of the blue.

"My reputation is sort of _mixed_. You see, I am know to have a hot temper and violent, but I have high morality and _despised_ Black magic, also called Dark Magic or Dark Arts." Snowflake replied.

"I see..." Twilight said.

Snowflake facehoof in distressed. "UGH! GOD! Loric haven't changed a bit since I lasted saw him! Still an idiot as ever..."

Just then, the 6 mares and Snowflake heard foot steps coming from the stairs. Everyone looked up and saw two small young dragons whom both of them are male. One had Moderate pistachio eyes, Moderate harlequin spikes on his back and Light mulberry scales with a Light spring budish gray underbelly and Light lime green "ears".

The other dragon besides him had Light sapphire eyes, Light Red spikes and possessed Orange scales. The purple dragon named Spike running to Twilight.

"It's a long story Spike." The orange named Flint was now in a state of confusion. He had never met a mare in person before and he had no idea what to say. He did know one thing however and that is it is almost mating season in this part of Equestria and he made himself a promise to try and keep away from the weirdness of it all, but apparently it was unavoidable now.

Flint walked closer to the group and Spike walked towards him. "Fillies and Snowflake, this is Flint. My pen pal!" Spike said and put his arm around Flints shoulders, which Flint kindly pushed off. He walked towards the six mares and cleared his throat.

"Greetings, my name is Flint Rubycutter only if you fancy. Just call me Flint though." He said and rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment.

Snowflake gasped upon seeing Flint in his presence. "Another dragon!"

Flint raised and eyebrow in confusion and looked himself over. "Congratulations! You win the captain obvious award!" Flint said in a deadpan voice and crossed his arms. He looked the white pony over and could not keep his eyes from noticing his possession of both wings and a horn. "Do you mind telling me what pony thought it was a good idea to glue a horn onto your head?" Flint asked with a chuckle.

Snowflake raised his eye brow and gave Flint an irritable look. "_Excuse me?_"

Flint rolled his eyes. "Let me put this in terms you will understand" He cleared his throat and let his Canterlot accent take over. "Where did you acquire both wings and a horn dear colt? Did your mummy and daddy have some kind of rare disease?" He asked in an obvious fake British/Canterlot accent.

His smirk soon faded as the main six holding Snowflake back as he was begin to charge straight at Flint. While being held back, Snowflake gave Flint the deepest glare he had inside his eyes. "My horn is **NOT** fake."

Flint jumped and taken back a bit from Snowflake's sudden demonic dementor but kept his smug demenor. "Well then, care to explain to the audience what you are?" He asked and grabbed a chair while he prepared to listen.

Letting out an annoying sigh, Snowflake shook his head. "I-I'm a full fledged blooded male alicorn..."

"I find that hard to believe Snowflake." Flint said as he begin to snickered a bit.

"Fine. Want me to prove it?" Snowflake asked.

"Please do you faker." Flint replied with a smug.

Snowflake then begin to search a body of water and when he saw that the kitchen sink was full of water, he then let out smile on his face. _**"CUCUM SPIN."**_ For a second there nothing happens. Just then, there were strange noises coming from the kitchen. Finally, sea cucumbers burst out of the sink and coming towards Flint. Everyone in the room were filled with shock except Snowflake, who was laughing the whole time while Flint was screaming.

"Arrgghhh! What the hell are these things?!" Flint asked in annoyance and shock.

"Sea cucumbers my friend." Snowflake replied, while retaining his smile.

Flint let out an angry groan. "Ugh! Cast a spell that would cause damage! Not a spell that would only limited to humiliating me or procuring food!"

"Well okay..." Snowflake then begin to cast another spell. _**"DUST CHIP"**_.

Out of nowhere small shards of ice, roughly the size of a baby dragon's claw, appeared and head flying towards Flint. The shards hit Flint's underbelly and he yelped in pain.

"OWWW! These little shards of ice can do this much pain?!"

Snowflake nodded. "Oh yeah. I can summon more as you like if your still not convi-"

"NO! NO MORE! You've convinced me that you can used magic!" Flint roared in pain.

Happy that he got the results, Snowflake cancelled his spell leaving Flint on the ground, out of breath and in pain.

Snowflake then spread his wings and then took off from the ground, flapping his wings, thus proving Flint that Snowflake is in fact telling the truth.

Flint only stood there in shock. "So you _were_ telling the truth... Holy mother of..."

"Do I ever lie...?" Snowflake asked.

"...Anyway,What brings an alicorn like you to a small town like Ponyville?" Flint slowly asked.

Snowflake let out another sigh. "Well if you must know, I fell of a hill and sprained 2 of my hooves as you can see of the casts and I was found Fluttershy and she got her friends to help me." He then turned to Fluttershy and made eye contact all while forming a smile. "Thank you again Fluttershy."

Fluttershy only response were her blushing and hides her face with her pink mane.

Flint takes notice of Fluttershy's blushing and snickers a bit. "Well I had to ask. Seems like a lot more stallions are coming to Ponyville these past few weeks. Probably due to mating season coming up." He said with another snicker.

Snowflake, being the alicorn as he is, raised his eye-brow and asked the one question that would send a wave of shock to every pony in the room. "Mating season? What's that?"

Flint just gave him a dumb look. "Let me put it terms you will understand." He said and got to his feet. Flint began to pelvic thrust with the sound effect "Mnns" coming from his mouth and got back into his chair. "Like bunny's you know." He said and laughed again.

Snowflake only shook his head in response, still having no idea what Flint meant. "Uh... I still don't know where your getting at..."

"Yeah... don't ask. I don't get it either." He said looked at the mares. They were all giving him angry looks, all except Fluttershy, who was now redder than a tomato on salsa day. "What?" He asked them.

Snowflake didn't say anything as he was completely lost in the subject.

"Fine I will give him the _real _explanation!" He yelled and faced Snowflake "Basically it is when mares get really...um excited I guess and find random stallion to do the Humphrey dance." He said and jumped out of his chair. "Now if you will excuse me I have got to go to The 4 leaf Clover to serve some food." He said and walked out of the door and shut it behind him.

"Uh... okay...?" Is all the words Snowflake can come up with after hearing Flint's explanation on mating season.

Just then however, Flint open the door back to say one last thing. "Mares, give him the rest of the story." He said and shut the door back.

"Okay, can someone please explain what is mating season?" Snowflake casually asked hopefully that he'll get an answer. But upon seeing numerous blushes on each of the mares faces and shock resting on their faces, he decided to dismissed the subject for another time. "You know what, never mind... I can wait..."

Every mares let out a sigh of relief but each of them were now shocked upon knowing that Snowflake the all powerful alicorn, doesn't know a thing about mating season.

**-Meanwhile With Judal-**

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!"

"Yes... scream... scream so I can hear your pain... your agonizing pain... is like tasting the best wine in Abion."

Judal is currently in his own torture chamber, torturing a helpless filly who looked no more than a foal who is tied up and getting whipped from Judal to satisfied his Sadism. The poor filly had just been bought from Judal as a result of a recent slave trade. The slave filly was a Pegasus with a pink coat and wings and Cherry red long flowing mane and tail and purple eyes. She had lashed wounds on her skin and on her flank as well. She had dark colored bruises on her hooves and her mane was a complete mess.

"Please... help me..." The filly foal pleaded softly. Her plea only earned her another whip wound on her flank.

"Shut up you little slut... since i'm in the mood to mate... you'll do just fine..." Judal said as he got closer to his slave, with the helpless filly, knowing what he meant, trembled in fear and begin to plead for her life.

"No please... not _that_... ANYTHING BUT _THAT!_"

"Shut up!" Judal screamed at the slave filly as he got behind her and gently touched her flank in a sexual and seduced way and once he saw the filly's marehood, he let out a cruel smile. Judal then felt aroused and then his dick came out and appear. With his dick now out and exposed, he rammed his penis into the filly's marehood, which earned him a god awful scream from the filly slave, whom she quickly realized that she is getting raped for the 6th time since living with him as a slave.

Despite being raped 5 times by Judal, she never liked of being raped and every time she's getting raped by Judal, she'll let out a scream for help. But sadly, no one can hear her cries for help and with no one to help her, she had no other choice but to let Judal have his way with her once more. After all, she didn't have the strength to resist him as her all four of her hooves were tightly chained to the ground making her impossiable for her move much. Her wings are cursed with a dark magic charm that would caused pain should she try to use her wings to escape.

After an hour passed filled with yelling, violence and raping the young slave, a unicorn guard magically appear in front of the rusted bars. "Prince Judal, Shadow Ice required your presence."

Judal then stopped and looked at the guard. "He does huh...?" Judal then pull his penis out of the filly's marehood and got up on his hooves and head towards the door. "Okay, I'm on my way." Before leaving, he turned to his sex slave with a cruel smile.

"That was a nice mating session we had together. Never thought a worthless trash like you would be good at this. I'm looking forward for another session tomorrow." And with those parting words, Judal left leaving the slave filly in shock, distraught and her marehood dripping out of her to the ground, mixing with Judal's sperm.

With whatever strength she had remaining within her, she moved her head and quietly prayed for help as she looked up the ceiling.

_"Please Sister... whatever you are... help me... Sherry..."_

**-With Judal And Shadow Ice-**

"Master? You've requested me?" Judal asked.

"Why yes I did my pupil... I have received word my under cover guards in Canterlot is that almost everything in place for us to invade Canterlot and hopefully we'll find Snowflake and revealed to his friends and the Princesses that he's a traitor and did treasonous things to the Abion's Kingdom." Shadow Ice replied as he didn't bother remove himself on from his throne in the shadows.

"Sweet! This day keeps getting better and better!" Judal cried in happiness.

Shadow Ice nodded his head in excitement as well. "Indeed... in a week from now, we'll strike... until then, pack everything you need and bring your Demon's Blood Talismans... don't forget those because Snowflake possessed his own Demon's Blood Talismans... and you know what that means right..."

Judal let out a grim look on his face. "Yeah... I know master..." JudaL then let out a wicked smile. "But little does that bastard child of an alicorn is that I know advanced magic that surpassed even the most prodigies of Unicorns and I pretty sure that it'll be enough to kill Snowflake or even the Royal Sisters..."

"Now don't get ahead of yourself... Celestia and Luna... the Royal Sisters... I have bigger plans for them...

"Oh? Like what?" Judal asked.

Shadow Ice let out a dry chuckle. "You'll see my pupil... you'll see..."

_**Spells used in this chapter: Fireball, Veesgas Gaia, Cucum Spin and Dust Chip.**_

_**Earth shamanistic magic draws upon the element and spirits of earth naturally present in the world.**_

_**Earth spells use Bephimos, the earth spirit, for power that is used to manipulate the ground. They are also mostly ineffective against flying enemies. On the upside, they are relatively easy to control.**_

_**Veesgas Gaia**_

_**Veesgas Gaia is offensive spell belonging to earth shamanistic magic.**_

_**By putting his or her hoof on the ground, the caster can create an effect similar to an earthquake in the targeted area. The spell is mainly used to cut off the enemy's escape routes or as to stun or immobilized opponents, like Loric did in this chapter. It is inadvisable to use it underground, as the spell can easily cause a cave-in.**_

_**Cucum Spin**_

_**Cucum Spin is a summoning spell which belongs to water shamanistic magic. **_

_**This spell summons sea cucumbers from any nearby body of water. Its usefulness is limited to humiliating the opponent or procuring food.**_

_**Dust Chip**_

_**Dust Chip is an offensive water shamanistic spell.**_

_**The spell causes small shards of ice, roughly the size of a fingernail (or baby dragon's claw) to head towards the target. The spell deals minimal damage, however, it is quite painful, so it can be used to demoralize or scare away opponents.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay you guys. This chapter will be rather short but don't you worry my fellow readers. Starting this chapter, things will get intense in upcoming chapters.**_

**Chapter 13: Mating Season**

"So, you _don't_ know what mating season is?"

"For the **last time** Twilight, no I don't!"

"Wow... the irony!"

"What _irony_...?"

"That the almighty Alicorn like yourself doesn't know a thing about mating! Long story short, is that you are a stallion physically but mentally and emotionally, your **BARELY **are one!"

Snowflake did nothing but to role his eyes upon being insulted of not knowing what mating season is. He is currently at Twilight's house with his friends Rex, Twilight and Spike.

It has been 6 days since him and Loric have been reunited after years of being separated. Loric is currently staying with Rarity at her house until he can earn enough bits so he can afford a house. But Snowflake, knowing Loric the most out of anyone he met, aside from his late master Varen, deeply knows that it would NEVER gonna happen.

Here's three good reasons why; One, is his ongoing "problematic and knack" habit with gambling. Second, is his low on luck and with him gambling sadly most of the time he loses. And last but not least three, He is very stingy when it comes to bits and do anything for a quick buck.

Getting back to the topic, Snowflake let out a small sigh. "Look, I'm sorry but I do not know what mating season is. You see, I was denied school and a social life unlike most foals after my father was gone. In fact, even before my father vanished there were no schools in Abion."

"S-say what now?! There are no schools in Abion!?" Spike yelled in shock.

"That right..." Snowflake replied.

"What about the temple you've talked about 6 days ago? Also, what about the sorcerer guild that Luna asked you about?" Twilight asked.

"The temple that me and Loric lived is located high in the mountains so no one can find it. You see, when Abion became corrupted with power and politics, the people who rebelled at this change of corrupt system, they founded in a effort to train ponies and as a way to keep hope alive and in effort to overthrow the Abion corrupted monarchy system. So with that in mind, they picked the mountains."

"I see..." Twilight mumbled under her breath. "Wait... what about the sorcerer guild?"

Snowflake let out a heavy sigh. "The sorcerer guild had fallen in hard times as well. Since the corruption became apparent, unearthed and noticeable, the teachers begin to rebel the king and most to the nobles who played a part of the corruption. The teachers either ended up in prison, exiled or even tortured or killed based on the rumors I'd been receiving from a few people over the one year gap period of staying here in Equestria simply because they were marked as traitors for rebelling. For what I can forsee, is that they replace the teachers. And due to the corruption that's spreading currently within Abion, I can suspect that the new teachers are teaching the foals black magic or any other forbidden magic god knows what..."

"A-A-Are you serious?!" Twilight asked as she begin to panic and tremble at the thought of innocent unicorn foals being at the mercy of black magic and other forbidden teachings.

"I know what your thinking Twilight. And to be frankly honest, I'm scared and very disturbed about the possibilities on what could happen if that rumor confirm to be true... Snowflake added as he sighed and begin to shake in fear as well.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Spike shouted in fear also.

"From what I'm hearing so far from Abion... yes..." Snowflake replied. "But I don't fully yet... After all... it is a rumor and I don't have ANY proof whatsoever and the only way to prove it is going to Abion and see it for myself which I'm not going... After all the suffering I've been through, I want to be as far away as possible." Snowflake then begin to feel very upset upon thinking his foalhood.

"Well if Abion have the guts to attack and invade Ponyville, I'll be ready to fight when that time comes." Rex said as he got up. "Anyway, I have to go... I'll see you guys later." And with that, he headed opened the door and walked out.

Snowflake, Twilight and Spike waved at Rex as he left leaving them alone.

Spike was the first person to break the silence. "Anyway, hahahahahahahaha! Snowflake doesn't know what mating season is!"

"SPIKE!" Twilight shouted in anger.

"Don't worry about it... Anyway... I have to go as well..." Snowflake said as he got up and head to the door.

"Snowflake! Wait!" Twilight shouted after him but it was too late. Snowflake left the house and disappeared.

"What's his deal? I was just joking around..." Spike spoke as he stopped laughing.

"Spike, that wasn't funny. Snowflake doesn't know mating season because he just told us that he was denied school _and_ a social life! In fact, I visited Rose the other day and she explained that the only reason she and Snowflake met is that his constant habit of always sneaking out to explore and to get away from his dysfunctional family problems at home until he decided to ran away from home to live in the temple far in the mountains and that's where he met Loric." Twilight said.

"What kind of mother, let alone a mare would do such a thing to their own foal?! Their own flesh and blood?!" Spike asked starting to feel very contempt at the knowledge of someone would do this to their own foals.

"Someone who is... **purely evil**... In fact... I even asked Snowflake that same question you've asked me just now last night and he honestly and admittedly told me that anyone who's willingly to hurt something innocent like a foal or even an infant is someone who's deprived of compassion, love and empathy... That really send chills down my spine..." Twilight replied feeling a bit sick remembering the discussion that she had with Snowflake to know more about his dysfunctional and abusive family. "It amazed me on how he'd survived _all _that abuse."

"What do you mean Twilight?" Spike asked.

Twilight begin to look out the window, watching Snowflake heading towards the inner part of Ponyville. "I mean, In spite of being raised by a family that treated him with anything but affection and even suffered physical, emotional and mental abuse, to which his own brother and mother enjoyed it, the VERY person that brought him into this world, Snowflake remarkably turned out capable of very strong love, compassion, affection and empathy. I can't help but to feel a bit admired by his indescribable strong will and character."

"Really now Twilight?" Spike asked again as he sat down.

Twilight let out a warm smile. "Yeah."

**-With Snowflake-**

"God...! Mating Season is coming up and I don't know a thing about it! *Sigh* Well no one talk to me about it... Not even the other elders at the temple where Loric and I use to live. I'm such a fool..." Snowflake mumbled under his breath as he walked.

Snowflake have been recently VERY stressed out. And for good reason; the constant nightmares of suffering at the hands of his mother and his brother, combined with physical, emotional and mental scars has caused him to wander in his mind in distressed, disturbed, and begin to feel a bit unstable. Even after escaping the tension from home, Snowflake still strongly feels that he is still trapped in his own family dark side and madness. In fact, he feels that he may never be free.

Just then, he heard his name being called. "Snowflake!"

When Snowflake turned around and sees the person who called him, he rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was his dumbass friend; Loric.

"What do you want Loric?"

"Whoa... what's with the sudden attitude Snowy?" Loric asked, feeling a bit terrified as seeing his best friend in a foul mood would only equal to one thing; trouble.

Snowflake let out a sigh. "Oh it's nothing big Loric. Just thinking about the state that Abion is currently in."

"Oh really? That's cool... I mea- wait... WHAT?! ARE YOU _MENTAL_?!" Loric shouted loudly.

"SHHH! Keep it down you idiot!" Snowflake softly scowled at Loric. "And NO. I'm not mental!"

"Why are you thinking about Abion that we _used_ to call our home?!" Loric asked as he started at Snowflake almost as if he is really going mental.

"Cause there a few people that I really care about are over there and god knows what kind of torturing lifestyle their going through now that the Abion in corrupted and the sorcerers guild has fallen under the influence of dark arts!" Snowflake replied with a serious attitude.

"WHOA! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Loric asked as he panicked

"Well I can't prove it yet... Cause It's a rumor that has been lurking out in open with a few people And the only way to prove if the rumor about the sorcerer guild is true or not is to go to Abion." Snowflake added.

"Are you going to Abion?" Loric asked.

"NO WAY I"M GOING BACK THERE! It's nothing but chaos and god awful memories!" Snowflake angrily replied.

Before Loric could have a chance to reply Snowflake suddenly bummed into someone without looking. "OH! Sorry miss.." Snowflake quickly begin to apologize until he noticed that the pony he'd bumped into was Fluttershy. "Fl-Fluttershy?"

"S-Snowflake? I-I'm so sorry... I wasn't looking..." Fluttershy said as she try to apologize back.

Snowflake shook his head. "No no... It's wasn't your fault..." Fluttershy let out a small smile. In response, Snowflake then begin to speak. "Anyway... How are you today?"

Fluttershy shook her head a little. "Oh I've been okay... I'm out running errands picking up food for my animals."

"I see... Well... don't push yourself _too _hard okay?" Snowflake said.

Fluttershy let out a soft smile to Snowflake for being so caring and looking out for her. That is until she saw Loric standing behind him. She immediately becomes scared and shy and jumps on her words because of just meeting this strange stallion.

Loric on the other hand however, notices that she was one of the mares from almost a week ago, but doesn't remember seeing her face. Just her body and her cutie mark on Fluttershy's flank. As soon as he gets a good look at her face, his heart immediately skips a beat. He'll admit in his own mind that he has never seen such a cute mare before and he pretty soon, gets all shy and quite exactly like Fluttershy.

Snowflake then decided to greet Loric to Fluttershy seeing that they rarely see eye to eye with each other due to Loric doing odd jobs that stretch all days for the past 6 days he'd stayed in Ponyville. "Fluttershy, This is Loric Valley. Another childhood friend of mine. Loric Valley, meet Fluttershy, the mare that found me."

"U-umm... w-well... uh... u-umm... h-h-hi..." Loric was currently stuttering on his words and was to busy looking at Fluttershy's face with a hint of red on his face. Why is this happening to him? He has never felt this way before when looking at mare before and he had seen some beauty of mares in his life time who is MUCH more beautiful that Fluttershy. But this mare in his mind literally took his breath away, no doubt about that. The question is though is that why was he acting this way...?

Snowflake, who was currently witnessing the whole thing, just stared at Loric with an eyebrow raised. _"What the hell is wrong with him?"_ He thought.

**-Meanwhile in Loric's mind...-**

_Currently in his brain stood a imaginary chibi-version of Loric supposedly his conscious who was currently screaming at his brain saying..._

"_Say your name idiot! SAY. YOUR. NAAAAAMMMMEEEE!" Yelling so much that his skull was vibrating from the noise. Causing Loric to have a massive and sudden headache._

**-Back into Reality-**

"OOOWWW! MY HEAD!" Loric screamed as he now put his hooves on his head, in his efforts to wither away the pain.

Both Fluttershy and Snowflake take back by Loric's sudden cry for help. Fluttershy, being the timid yet kind mare to always help others in need, catered Loric. "A-are you okay?!"

By the time Fluttershy was lending a hand, Loric seemingly manage to suppressed his massive headache and now realized that he and Fluttershy were inches from each others faces. Blushes appeared on both faces from being close to each other and Loric begin to speak. "Yeah... I-I-I'm okay...T-thanks f-f-for being concern... Fluttershy was it?"

Fluttershy timidly nodded her head. "Y-Yes..."

"That's a c-cute name you have..." Loric said, breaking out a weak smile in his face.

Fluttershy's blush begins to deepen into a noticeable deep red and getting very uncomfortable from this awkward moment. She needed to leave now and get back to her errands before ponies start to stare at them. "A-anyway... I have to hurry to the store now... I'll see you later Snowflake... N-nice meeting you Loric..."

And with that, Fluttershy quickly ran towards the store still blushing from that awkward encounter with Loric leaving him and Snowflake in a daze.

"Well..." Snowflake begin to speak still in the blank of what happened. "...that was... intriguing..."

"Y-Yeah... It sure was..." Loric said as he formed a meekly smile on his face.

"Okay Loric, talk. What was the deal with you?" Snowflake asked.

"I don't know what your talking about Snowy..." Loric defended himself.

"Oh you know _exactly_ what I'm about Lorry..." Snowflake replied with a smirk on his face.

"Damnit Snowy... Don't called me Lorry! You know how much I _hate_ to be called by my nickname." Loric scowled at his best friend.

"Now you know _I_ feel to be called by nicknames I don't like!" Snowflake said as he scruff off and make his way to Sweet Apple Acres, in which Snowflake decided to go pay Applejack a nice warming visit.

"Hey wait up Snowy!" Loric shouted as he try to catch up to him.

"Don't call me Snowy Lorry!" Snowflake shouted at his best friend.

"Damnit! Can't you please stop calling my Lorry?!"

"Fine, I'll stop calling you Lorry _if_ you can tell me why were you were blushing and acting like a fool in front of Fluttershy just a minute ago?" Snowflake asked.

"Like I said, I don't know what were talking about!" Loric said defensively.

"Right..." Snowflake said with a hint of sarcasm filling in the air as he continued to walk towards his destination.

Sighing regrettably, Loric decided to drop the subject and joined Snowflake to visit the hot-blooded southern mare that tried to kill him six days ago.

**-Meanwhile At The Royal Palace-**

"This is strange...very strange indeed..."

"I agree sister..."

Celestia and Luna are in Canterlot's Library, currently discussing the situation about Snowflake and wondering about the fact that this is the first time seeing a living male alicorn. Celestia then begins wondering why hasn't any male alicorns been seen since her time as ruler, a question she had always wondered.

Celestia then also begin to feel very curious about the kind of magic Snowflake uses. Such strange magic could be _very_ interesting to study...yes... By studying Snowflake's magic, she can also have a chance to learn more magic in Abion.

"Sister...? What are thinking about?" Luna asked as she saw Celestia retreated into her thoughts.

"OH! Sorry Luna... I was thinking of the possibility of studying Snowflake's magic and hopefully by his extension of this, I'll be able to learn more magic from Abion or any magic I never even heard of..."

"Oh... How about we write a letter to Twilight asking her to bring Snowflake and the rest of her friends to come to the palace in a weeks time so that way all of us can have a chance to study the magic up close." Luna suggested.

"You know Luna... That's what I was thinking to do." Celestia said as she smiled.

"While your doing that, I'll personally write a letter to Cadance and Shining Armor asking them to make a visit to Canterlot and to get their personal thoughts on the matter. Surely Princess Cadance would be thrilled about the news."

"Good Idea Sister." Celestia said as she begin to use her horn to levitate her quiver and write the letter to her faithful student.

**-Back At Twilight Sparkle's House-**

Spike Is currently in Twilight's room helping her stacking her priceless books in order until he then saw a letter magically levitating through the window and floating inside the room. He grabbed the letter and saw the Royal Family insignia seal on the letter. "Twilight! Twilight! It's a letter from Princess Celestia!"

Upon from hearing her assistant that he received a letter her teacher, Twilight stopped on what she is doing for the moment and walk up towards Spike. She then uses her horn to magically levitate the letter and slowly undo the seal and opened the letter. Twilight slowly reads the letter from Celestia:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle..._

"_It has come to my attention that your friend Snowflake has a special type of magic that is not usually found in Equestria or any part of the world that I know of. Which is why I am asking him and your friends to come to the castle so Luna and I can observe it and study it first hand. Of course, taking into his privacy into consideration this is completely optional for him to agree or disagree with this request. I will understand if he declines my offer. Also, Cadance and Shinning Armor are coming to the castle to share their view on the recent discovery of another living alicorn and male one on that matter. Respond as soon you can."_

_Your Teacher, _

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight slowly read the last part of the letter before closing the letter.

"What's it say Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Princess Celestia wanted me to bring Snowflake and my friends to Canterlot so that she and Luna can observe over Snowflake's magic and study it first hand. Also, Princess Cadance and my older brother Shining Armor is paying a visit to Canterlot as well so they can meet Snowflake and to share their views and opinions about the recent discovery of another alicorn but this time, for the first time, the alicorn being male, which their both obviously referring to Snowflake. Basically long story short, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna wants me to bring Snowflake and the rest of my friends to Canterlot they can study the magic that Snowflake possesses. And they decided to bring Princess Cadance and Shining Armor to share their views upon the discovering a male alicorn for the first time in decades, if not centuries." Twilight replied.

"Oh... do you want to go look for him?" Spike asked.

"I would like to but I don't know where he would be since he didn't say where he would be going." Twilight Sparkle replied with a heavy sigh. "So with that in mind, I'll wait for Snowflake to come back home. In the meantime, I'll resume cleaning up today and since you're here with me right now you'll gonna help me."

Sighing and rolling his eyes in annoyance, Spike followed Twilight to another stack of books and began to help Twilight with stacking the books.

**-5 Hours Later-**

"And we're done! See Spike? It didn't us long to clean up." Twilight said in happiness.

"Twilight..." Spike spoke as he laid on his back, feeling heavily exhausted. "It's been five hours of cleaning up... my hands are very sore from putting ALL your books in alphabetical order..."

Twilight gave Spike a sheepish smile. "Well... at least we got that done... Now I can prepare to make dinner for us."

Twilight headed towards downstairs with Spike following with her. Upon reaching the living room, she was greeted by Snowflake and Loric who just burst through the door. Snowflake had a very upset look on his face while Loric had a confused look on his face.

Twilight begin to speak to her friends. "Hey Snowflake and Loric. Um... what's going on?"

Snowflake, while still retaining his anger up in surface, let out a long heavy sigh. "It's a LONG story..."

"What?! All I did is ate a few app-" Loric tried to speak his side of the story but Snowflake shut him before he can speak anymore.

"I DON'T want to hear it!" Snowflake then turn his head toward Twilight. "Anyway, how have you been Twilight?"

"Good actually. Also, I wanted to see you." Twilight replied.

"Oh? What for?" Snowflake asked as he scratched his chin.

"Aww... Are you two love birds seeing each other?" Loric playfully asked making kissing noises.

Snowflake, now unable to control his anger any longer turned around at punch Loric right in his face. "SHUT UP LORIC." He then turned his attention back to Twilight. "Anyway... what do you need to see me about?"

Twilight nodded her head. "Right! Princess Celestia send me a letter about requesting me to bring you to the palace so she can study the magic that you possessed. In fact your magic is according to Princess Celestia, is _special. _Of course, taking into your privacy into consideration this is completely optional for you to agree or disagree with this request. She'll understand if you declines her offer."

"Ahh.. I see..." Snowflake then scratched his chin. "Well... It would be _rather_ rude to turn Princess Celesita's request down. After all, I _do_ owe her for letting me stay here on her land after taking refugee from Abion. Sure! Why not! I have nothing to hide anyway." Snowflake let out a moderate smile.

"SPLENDID!" Twilight clapped in happiness. "I will now write Princess Celestia back and say that you'd accept her request." And with that, Twilight ran back up to her room to write Celestia back.

"What about dinner Twilight?!" Spike complained as he was very hungry.

"I can take care of that. Here spike." Snowflake replied as he tossed a brown bag. When he opened the bag he was met with numerous of jewels.

"Thank you Snowflake! You're a lifesaver!" Spike said as he begin munching on the jewels.

"Your welcome Spike." Snowflake let out a small smile. Just then, he heard Loric moaning in pain. "Ahh... Loric! Glad that you've decided to wake up and join us for dinner!"

Loric just glared at his best friend from Snowflake's crude sense of humor. "You know Snowy... One day I'm going to murder you in your damn sleep..."

Snowflake let out a playful but a crude smirk. "We'll see Lorry..."

* * *

"MMMM! Wow Snowflake! I didn't know you can cook."

Snowflake rubbed the back of his head, flattered. "Well... I started cooking when I was a foal. My sister and I always cook together." Snowflake then begin to feel very down upon thinking about his sister, praying that she's doing okay.

"Oh.. I see.." Twilight nodded her head as she ate her biscuits.

"Now it makes sense as to why you always cook at the temple. Can't blame you though... you working at the cafeteria in the temple are one of the few reasons why I bothered to eat food in the café. Whatever you make always turned out delicious!" Loric said as he munches down his plate of food.

Snowflake let out a soft smile. "Well... learning to cook _can _come in handy... _especially_ when your stranded in places where there's no village or civilization... Isn't that right Loric..?"

"DON'T START MENTIONING _THAT_!" Loric shouted in embarrassment. "I told you numerous times not mentioning that incident to **anyone**! God! Is it out of your ability to keep secrets from other people?!"

Snowflake then slammed his hoof on the table with numerous starbursts appear on his forehead. "You're the one to talk! If _anyone_ needs a lecture about keeping secrets heavily guarded is _**YOU**_!"

"Hey...hey.. Let's all calm down and enjoy dinner okay..guys..." Twilight Sparkle said as she nervously tried her efforts to calm the stallions down.

"You know... you're right Twilight! Let's just resume on eating the food that Snowy made for us!" Loric said as he begin to drink his glass of water.

"_Fucking piece of shit..."_ Snowflake thought in mere bitter frustration as he stared at his best but goofy friend.

Aside from pasting a few (and rough) conversations about some of Snowflake and Loric's time as "ignorant fools" in their youths, Snowflake, Spike, Twilight and Loric enjoyed dinner. After finishing up dinner, Twilight and Spike decided to listen more of Snowflake and Loric's past together as colts. Some were funny, some were interesting and some a bit disturbing as well, but nevertheless good stories about them being colts is all.

When it gotten around night time, both Snowflake and Loric decided that it was time to go. They both say goodnight to Twilight and Spike and left, leaving the two of them in the dark.

"Well today was in interest day." Loric causally spoke.

"You still need to apologize Applejack on what you did to her farm earlier." Snowflake warned his best friend.

"WHOA! She tried to kill me! I'm _not_ going to apologize to that southern hot head mare!" Loric shouted.

"Who's the one responsible for messing up her crops? I know for a fact that It's **not** me!" Snowflake argued.

Loric crossed his hooves. "Pfft... you have no prove... Snowy."

Snowflake angrily stared at his best friend. "You were poking a bee hive full of bees to try to get some honey since you couldn't wait for lunch, got them pissed off and chased you and while being chased, you then attracted bears too since honey is their favorite food!"

"How was I supposed to know that bears like honey?!" Loric asked defensively.

Snowflake just face hoof and decided to drop the subject for now. Soon, Loric and Snowflake say goodnight to each other and went their separate ways. After a while of walking, Snowflake finally arrive at Rex's house. He unlocked the front and enter the house. Upon stepping inside, Snowflake went to the guest room where he is staying and hop into bed, very exhausted.

As he laid on his bed, Snowflake then begin to reflect everything that had happen today.

"_Today was a very dreadful and exhausting day... no thanks to Lorry messing everything up! Still though... I wonder why Princess Celestia want to study my magic... After all... Shamanistic magic is rather a common type of magic compare to Arcane, Holy, and Black Magic... Well...regardless how I feel about this, it's too late to back down now since I've said that I'd accept her request... *YAWN* I should go and get some sleep now..."_

Snowflake then close his eyes and soon afterwards, fell asleep and begin to snore the night away.


	14. Announcement

**Everypony, sorry I've haven't been updating my Hunt for the alicorn, but I want to ask you all something. I have been thinking about forgetting this story and starting over again.**

**Again, this was my first attempt of making adventure/romance story and I feel like I could have done MUCH better with it. For Months, I have improved on my ideas by reading alot of books like Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr and Inheritance) and Harry Potter and other fanfiction stories for insperartion and my grammar and spelling has improved greatly.**

**I'm not saying I'm quitting it; I just want to start over again. Like at the very beginning, Snowflake shows up in Equestria from a distant land and met the Main 6 and Celestia and Luna first.**

**When I re-write it, Snowflake will show up and I'll add oc's that I failed to add in the story.**

**I will have to be more or less restricting when I re-write it. **

**By doing this, Snowflake can adventure, explore, and arrived other now lands and contenets.**

**Plus, I can have even more ideas that are going to happen to Snowflake and the others. New allies will come, new villains will rise, and different locations are going to be adventured.**

**I am also making Abion alot bigger than i intended for more exploration and adventuring around the place. Don't worry; all the characters will still act the same like they did.**

**Snowflake's background will be changed a bit, but most of the abuse he suffered will still be there.**

**I will try update very fast like I usually do and the chapters will be longer. The title... will be My Little Pony: Near Extinction.**


End file.
